There's No Place Like London
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: Sweeney Todd felt like he was all alone in the world until he met a penniless woman that shares his same need for vengeance. Are they just what each other need? Sweeney/OC
1. Two Bleeding Hearts

A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head one night so I couldn't help but want to write it out

**A/N:**_ This is an idea that popped into my head one night so I couldn't help but want to write it out. I hope you like it, R&R! (To my unusual day fans, I'll be updating soon!) _

**There's No Place like London **

**Introduction… **

_A ship pulled silently into the harbor of a small port city. The ship docked and a dark figure emerged from it. It was Sweeney Todd, followed by young Anthony Hope. _

_"We're not going to be here for long, Mr. Todd. We just need supplies for the three weeks it'll take to get back to London," Anthony explained to an expressionless Todd. _

_Sweeney shuddered at the word London. "I'm just going to get a drink before we leave." With that, he strode off into the slummy city, in search of a bar to wash his troubled thoughts away. _

**Chapter one: Two Bleeding Hearts **

"GET OFF! Get off me!" I screamed, trying to break away from the big man that was holding me. I finally got loose and straightened my dress, huffing angrily. The man was obviously drunk. He was an older guy that hung around a few other equally sauced gentlemen.

"C'mon, if you're desperate enough to scrounge for pennies on the street, surely you're desperate enough to"-

"NEVER!" I screamed but the man grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer, his friends roaring with laughter.

Just as I thought all hope was lost, I saw a fist sailing through the air and smacked the man square in the nose. It gushed blood and the man dropped me to the ground. I rubbed my aching wrists as I watched on in shock. The man growled and tried to fight his attacker but his friends held him back.

"It's not worth it, Howard, Come on", they insisted and pulled the man away.

I looked up to my savior and gasped. The first thing I noticed about him was his intense, shining dark eyes. They were captivating. Then I noticed the rest of him, an incredibly handsome face framed by raven black hair with a single white streak running through it. He wore a black coat and dusty black trousers, fancy boots at the bottom. I kept staring up at him and he extended a hand to help me up. I took hold of it, the first friendly hand I had felt in nearly a year.

He pulled me to my feet and I thanked him gratefully. "Oh thank you sir. You've no idea what scum tries to grope me daily. I aint a hooker though, sir, just unfortunate."

He nodded before asking quietly, "You alright?"

His voice was deep yet almost shy. I said yes. I noticed I was still clutching the penny I had found placed it in my bodice. "What's a woman gotta do to get back to London?" I said to myself.

"You're trying to get back to London as well?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Yeah, I've been trying to get back for nearly a year now. I can't stay here much longer, too many memories… But I've yet to have enough money for a boat trip."

He raised his eyebrows slightly at the sudden bitterness in my voice. He thought for a moment about it. Perhaps it was the common goal that intrigued him enough to say what he said but nevertheless, he said it, "We're 'eaded there", he explained, gesturing toward a ship, "If you'd like maybe you could come back wiv us."

My heart leapt. Finally, a chance to get back to London and exact my revenge. Plus, I couldn't deny this man was dashing. He was dashing in a way that my deceitful husband was not. This man whose name I didn't even know made my heart flutter with a glance. That different quality, the chance of danger, I was fond of it. But before I knew it, he was walking away from me, back towards town.

"Where are you going Mr.… Mr..."- I asked, beginning to follow.

"It's Mr. Todd, Mr. Sweeney Todd", he replied, looking over his shoulder slightly, "My original mission was to find a bar but then I found you. So that is where I'm 'eaded."

I looked around, seeing the stoned drunk men all around me and quickly chased after him, not wanting to loose my trip home. I sat down next to Sweeney on a stool at the counter. He ordered a drink as I looked about the room, men laughing loudly and skanky women flirting. I looked back to Mr. Todd, just glancing so he didn't know I was studying him. He looked so familiar… Then there was another man that dropped down beside me.

He stared at me hungrily, "Hey honey. Doin' business tonight?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. I grabbed the man's drink and splashed it into his face. It felt good to me but I could tell he was fuming. Without warning, the man slapped me across the face, "Insolent whore!"

Then Sweeney was there, holding the man up by his shoulders, "Don't you dare lay your hands on her!" The man began to get frightened and as soon as Mr. T let him down, he sprinted out the door.

Then Sweeney looked at me, "I'm beginning to think you're more trouble than you're worth."

"I don't mean to be, Mr. Todd," I insisted, "I'll try my best to stay out of the way."

He didn't respond, just gazed off into the distance for a moment. "Thank you again," I said, "I'm not used to people defending me like that. This town is terrible. I just want to be rid of it forever." I wrapped my arms tightly around myself. He cast a glance to his half empty glass and sighed.

"Let's go", he said before briskly walking out of the bar. I scrambled off of the stool and followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

ST

The ship loomed in front of us. I untied a threadbare shawl from around my waist and covered my arms with it to block out the bitter air. Sweeney stopped in front of a younger man.

"Anthony, this is…" he began and then looked at me questionably.

"Kelsey, sir, Mrs. Kelsey Taylor," I replied.

"Mrs. Taylor", he told Anthony, "She needs transportation back to London as it were."

Anthony smiled at me and held out his hand warmly, "Pleasure to meet you ma'm."

I shook it and returned the greeting. They then led me onto the ship, vengeance so close I could almost taste it.

ST

After I had my accommodations on the ship, I noticed Mr. Todd looking over the rail at the sea. I joined him and looked down into the inky blackness that reflected the night sky. After a long silence, I asked, "So what brings you on this voyage to London, Mr. Todd?"

He looked down, sorrow creeping into his black orb like eyes. I regretted asking him for there was a great sadness in his tone. "Somfing that 'appened years ago…"

_"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful", _he sang softly, _"a foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful… and she was virtuous…and he was…naïve." _

I watched him, listening intently as he sang beautifully his sad tale, _"There was another man who saw that she was beautiful…a PIOS vulture of the law who wiv a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate, then there was nuffing but to wait and she would fall so soft, so young, so lost and oh so beautiful…" _

I gasped as I stared into his eyes. Was it really him? "Mr. Barker..." He snapped out of his dreamlike state and stared at me.

"How do you know me?"

"It's really you", I said, "My husband…he used to come to your barber shop for a shave every now and again. He made me wait out side because I really fan-…" I cut off my sentence before revealing too much.

"You what?"

"Nothing."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. That man is dead. Its Sweeney Todd now," he concluded.

There was a pause of silence as I was still processing everything. "So what's your story?" He asked finally.

I bit my lip as I recounted the events of the past…tragic events… "Two years ago… I met a man named Mathew Taylor. 'E was an honest man, had a good job as a merchant, I thought he was honest anyway. I came with him everywhere, up to get a shave…and that's when I saw yo- Benjamin for the first time. He made me wait outside because he was always so jealous, sometimes jealous of nothing at all. About a year later, we were married and on our honeymoon, we went adventuring. We winded up at Port Windhill, where we just were. On the night we stayed…I- caught him with another woman. He told me that she meant nothing to him and that I should just calm down. I didn't listen and stayed in another inn that night instead. I hadn't cried so hard in all my life. By the time mornin' rolled around, I decided that I should give him another chance. I walked back to the inn he was staying at and when I entered the room…he was gone. I was so scared and angry as I walked to the docks and when I got there, the ship we came on was gone as well. I was alone and I had no money to get back to London. I just know he took that tramp with him. And I hate him for it… I'll get him back."

I clenched my fists angrily at the thought. Yes, I would get him back sooner or later. "Then you came and I feel like my prayers have been answered," I continued.

He looked at me and his gaze softened a bit. "I guess we're just two bleeding 'earts in this world, eh?"

I smiled at him, restraining the hot tears that had risen in my eyes. Perhaps we could help each other to justice. Maybe we were just what we needed.

**A/N:** _Like it? Yes, no? Well lemme know! _


	2. The Storm

A/N: I haven't gotten such a big response on this one but I will continue anyway because I want to

**A/N:** _I haven't gotten such a big response on this one but I will continue anyway because I want to. So here we go… _

**Chapter 2**

Over the next two weeks, I talked more and more to Sweeney Todd. Sometimes he was zoned out in his own world but then again I did that often as well. Not like anything besides revenge could be as good as talking to him. It was nice to get my thoughts out in the open for the first time since my husband left me.

And those eyes…I couldn't help but just want to stare into those dark, tormented eyes. Even when I wasn't looking at them, they would rise to the surface of my thoughts. I guess it was because we shared the same feelings of anger and sadness and it was so easy to relate to his past.

We were just a week away from our destination and I felt a mixture of eagerness and sadness. This was where I would exact my revenge…but it also brought back happy memories. They all felt like a dream now, like nothing in my life could be that pleasant and cheerful. I tried not to think of it much but the thought would always occur to me: How exactly will I kill him? What will I do with the body? What will I say before I do? Of course I had been pondering those things for a year already but there were so many options and yet so many things that could go wrong. No, I had to make sure nothing would go wrong. I would not fail.

I walked up to Sweeney one day while he was gazing over the rail, not really looking but thinking. I touched his shoulder and he jumped slightly. He turned around and saw me.

"Oh, it's only you", he said, relaxing a bit. Prison had been hard on the poor man, made him so alert to the slightest caress.

I smiled, "Anything new?" I asked stupidly, leaning on the rail next to him.

He looked at me in a slightly bemused sort of way, "The waves are a bit choppier today."

"Ahh", I replied, "So… what ever happened to those precious razors you speak so fondly off?"

A spark lit up in his eyes, "My friends… I don't know now. When I was taken away, they had to remain in London. Tis a shame, they could have done me some good."

"Ye think they're still at home?" I inquired.

"I couldn't say. I've no idea what could have happened to my beautiful Lucy and Johanna and our house on Fleet Street."

"Fleet Street?" I asked, "I lived in Bell Yard! Why that's only about a block away."

"Did you now?" he asked, still looking at the water.

I nodded, "Of course that aint my home now. It was a very stately place and I can't imagine Matt getting rid of it. He probably still lives there with that filthy wench he left me for…" Bitterness clung to every word.

I paused to think about what I had said. It was true, I had no home now. Uneasiness settled over me as I recognized the obstacle in my path. "Where will I go now? I can't exactly draw him into an inn and murder him. No…bugger, why does everything 'ave to be so 'ard?!" My cockney accent really showed when I was angry.

I could tell Sweeney was pondering my dilemma. "Perhaps you could… no that wouldn't work…"

"Do tell me! I'm desperate."

"I was sayin' that maybe you could stay wiv us for awhile but that would be imposing too much on Lucy and Johanna…that is if they're still around…" Sadness claimed his expression as he trailed off.

"Oh no, I do suppose that's too much to ask. But perhaps I could walk with you. I'd like to meet your family," I said.

He paused in thought, "Alright…"

I could have hugged him but I refrained and smiled broadly behind his back instead.

ST

With only three days until our arrival on the Thames, I began to feel very anxious. I could tell that Sweeney was getting gloomier and gloomier with every passing day. He must have been thinking about what could have become of his family. I bet he was wondering if they were still in London or even still alive. I felt badly for him. He had endured so much. Then I started to imagine Matthew in OUR house with that floozy and possibly…I gritted my teeth at the thought of him being with her in that way…children. It angered me so badly, I felt that I could jump off and swim to him faster than the boat could take us and I would murder him on the spot. Of course I couldn't and decided that I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me.

"How should I kill him then?" I pondered aloud, thinking that I was out of anyone's earshot.

"You could always use a knife", said a deep voice right behind me. I recognized it instantly to be Sweeney, "or a gun if you want to end it quickly."

"No", I replied, "Not quickly…long and painfully…"

"…knife," he concluded, putting his hand lightly on my shoulder for a second before walking away.

The feeling gave me shivers all over and even though his hands were cold, I felt warm. Why I enjoyed the sensation of his touch so much I couldn't say. Maybe it was his looks. No, it was deeper than that, there was a hidden passion I couldn't quite put my finger on but it was there.

ST

I awoke that night from being flung to the floor of my cabin. I pulled the blanket off my head and looked around me. Everything in the boat was rolling around and that's when I heard a deafening clap of thunder. I uttered a yelp as the boat tossed fiercely to one side. I struggled to get up and feeling frightened being alone, I stumbled over to the door of the cabin, pulling it open.

I felt the rush of wind and the prickling type of rain that hurts when it hits you. Lightening flashed and I saw the whole crew scrambling around to fight for the direction of the boat from the wild storm. The wind was blowing so hard and when I tried to step over to help someone secure a rope that was tangling itself dangerously around his leg; I slipped and fell to the deck. Piercingly cold rain soaked my back and I let out a scream. I struggled to get back up but the wood was too slippery to regain my balance.

I suddenly felt a strong arm around my waist and it hauled me to my feet. I lifted my wet face to see Sweeney Todd, holding me, his usual vest off and his shirt soaked through to his skin. Strands of black and white hair stuck to his face and were hanging in his eyes. Suddenly, the ocean pitched the boat hard and I screamed as we fell and he landed on top of me. He quickly pushed himself off and helped me up once more. He took me by the hand and pulled me off the deck and back to my cabin.

He flung open the door and pushed me onto my cot.

"Stay in here", he ordered.

"But I want to help!"

"No, it's too dangerous for a woman and you'll just make more trouble!" He was right over me now, glaring into my eyes.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and glared back, "Oh I'll show you trouble, Mr.!"

He said nothing but I could see the shock in his eyes. Our noses were touching now and I could feel his shaky breath on my lips. I hadn't noticed but he was gripping my shoulders tightly. I had the sudden impulse to do something very improper for the circumstances but instead released his shirt. He roughly let go of my shoulders, throwing me backwards slightly. With one last troubled look, he left the cabin.

**A/N:**_ And so the possible romantic tension begins to rise…Please review and tell me what you think! … Please? _


	3. Back To London

A/N: I haven't updated this story in awhile and I'm glad I didn't because I finally just decided which direction I want it to go

**A/N: **_I haven't updated this story in awhile and I'm glad I didn't because I finally just decided which direction I want it to go. So…here's chapter 3… :) _

**Chapter 3 **

I rubbed the sore spots on my arms where he had previously grabbed me and huffed loudly to no one in particular. The boat was still rocking but the harshness of the storm was starting to die down. I noticed that my dress was completely soaked so I pulled the blanket over myself and laid down, not really expecting to be able to sleep after that.

I closed my eyes as my thoughts whirled around in my head. Soon, oh so soon we would be back in London: the town that contained my filthy husband. My stomach churned at the fact that I was still married to that pathetic man in the eyes of the Law and of God. With a heavy sigh, I tried to picture my revenge. A bloody knife in my hand…Mathew's dead body…and…Sweeney Todd? Yes in my thoughts that drifted into my dream, Sweeney was there. I saw his piercing yet mournful eyes looking back at me. Then everything melted into a blur of red…puddles of blood, hot, fresh, and sticky. Blood on the knife…blood on the walls… blood splattered on my face, over a maniacal grin…

ST

There it was…bloody London. I saw it through the early morning haze as the boat drifted slowly down the Thames. My eyes were hollowed and tired from lack of sleep in anticipation for this very moment.

I noticed Anthony near the bow, singing a cheery tune that carried through the cold air. My thoughts wandered as I listened to his song.

"_I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders, from the Dardanelles to the Mountains of Peru. But there's no place like London…" _

"_NO there's no place like London," _A much darker, deeper voice cut in.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked, a tinge of uncertainty in his tone.

_"You are young…life has been kind to you…you will learn…"_

I jumped at the sound of it as I watched Sweeney slowly walk to the rail and watch the gates rise for the coming ship.

_"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London", _he continued purposefully, his melancholy voice sending shivers down my spine, _"At the top of the hole sit a privileged few making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed; I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, BUT THERE'S. NO. PLACE. LIKE. LONDON…" _

An uncontrollable sigh escaped my throat as I held onto the mast I was hiding behind so that he wouldn't know I was watching him sing.

_"The world is dark…and I feel your pain…the sun won't rise 'til I feel love again…" _I sang back quietly but it was inaudible to him.

ST

I looked around me frantically. Come on where is he? I tapped my foot and waited for Sweeney to lead me to his home but he never did. "Buggah", I muttered to myself as I decided to find my way around London on my own.

_How could he do it? _I thought, _how could he promise me something then just… just leave without me?! _ I trudged down the streets, pulling my threadbare shawl over me tightly. Now I had no idea where to go. I had no home to return to and I didn't want to travel the streets of London by myself in this part of town.

I passed several prostitutes and drunkards falling about in the alleyways. I saw people laughing and people fighting but I hardly noticed any of it through my mask of rage. Nowhere to go, nowhere to turn. And then it struck me, "Nellie Lovett!"

Mrs. Nellie Lovett had been my friend back when I was all smiles and joy. I would go to her establishment on Fleet Street. She should like some company anyhow. Her husband Albert had sadly passed away years ago. I struggled as I tried to figure out where I was and which way to 186 Fleet Street. I walked down a dark alleyway and came to the Temple Gardens. I sighed, not too far, not too short either. I went passed the Gardens and the Temple itself until I came upon a little street that was all too familiar. Horses and buggies passed by and I saw men on their way to work as they sun began to rise into the smoggy London sky. There it stood, Mrs. Lovett's Famous Meat Pies.

I quickly crossed the road, eager to see my old friend and pushed open the shop door. The bell tinkled merrily and I poked my head in. It was dusty and appeared to be empty. I walked in and examined the counter where there was freshly spread flour and freshly dead cockroaches. My nose gave a twitch when I saw the disgusting half made pie with a bug helplessly stuck in the morbid goo over to the side. There had definitely been someone here recently.

"Hello? Nellie… Oh Mrs. Lovett?" I called out timidly.

I peaked in through the hallway and I saw a glow coming from the parlor and a shadowy figure taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. I walked through to find Mrs. Lovett fixing two tumblers of gin. She turned and gave a surprised yelp at the sight of me.

"Dear me!" she cried out. After setting down the gin she almost spilled, she gave me a closer look. "It couldn't be… Kelsey…Kelsey Taylor?"

"Nellie Lovett!" I exclaimed, "It's been so long!"

"Gor Blimey, I thought you was dead!" She said, wrapping me in an embrace.

"No, just abandoned at bloody Fort Windhill for a bloody year!" I replied, returning the hug.

She pulled back and studied my face. "What's this then, love? Abandoned?"

I nodded and she breathed as sigh.

"Might as well take a sit down on settee, dearie, I'll have you a glass of gin in a tick."

I did as she said and took a seat. When I did, I gasped in shock at the other person across the room. "Mr. T!" I exclaimed, "What on Earth are you doin 'ere?"

He opened his mouth to speak when Mrs. Lovett whirled around, confused. "Hold on…you two are acquainted?"

"You could say that", I spat, folding my arms.

"What's your problem, then?" he asked me.

"My problem? My problem?! You up and left me to find me way back on me own! That's my problem. Even after you promised to take me back!" I yelled.

"I waited for you! After you didn't show up, I figured you were off before me!" he retorted.

Then I remembered, I had forgotten my shawl in my cabin and had returned to get it, making me late to get off the ship. My hand flew to my mouth, "Oh…Mr. Todd…It _was _my fault. I'm sorry…I feel like a bleeding idiot now…"

Nellie passed out our gin and had a seat next to Sweeney. She looked back and forth at us and sighed. "Now then…I think we all have some explaining to do."

**A/N: **_Yay third chapter is done! I figured I outta add a disclaimer now. Nothing in this story belongs to me except my character, Kelsey Taylor, and the stupid lyrics I wrote for myself. All other lyrics are by Stephen Sondheim unless I write otherwise so he gets credit. Thanks, plzz continue to R&R! _


	4. Trageties, soup, and dreams

A/N: Thanks to being busy, I haven't had the chance to thank my reviewers individually so I'd like to take the opportunity to do so now

**A/N: **_Thanks to being busy, I haven't had the chance to thank my reviewers individually so I'd like to take the opportunity to do so now. So, thank you all so very very much for your reviews, it really makes my day a little brighter! You're all great, so here is chapter 4! _

**Chapter 4 **

After relating our tragic tales to Mrs. Lovett, she looked at us both and then rose to her feet.

"Well, I guess there's always room for a couple more", she said and then turned to me, "Come on, I'll get you situated in me guest room and then I'll help Mr. T."

I followed her down the hall and observed the pictures hanging on the flowered wallpaper. I saw pictures of her when she was young, by the seaside and pictures of her late husband. She stopped at a door and gripped the doorknob, pushing against it with her full weight. It creaked and finally budged open.

"Doors 'r a little warped from the rain", she muttered and showed me in.

I looked around. There was faint yellow wallpaper, a flowered four poster bed, an old looking dresser, and lacy curtains on the window. She led me to another door in the corner.

"This is the closet where you can 'ang yer…" she studied my bedraggled old dress and continued, "dresses when I take you shopping tomorrow."

"No, Nellie, you're in no financial state to take me shopping now", I protested, shaking my head.

"Don't you worry yer head about me. I was saving the money for a new gown I saw at the seamstress but her materials were run out by the time I had it saved up. You're in more need than I am dearie."

I examined myself once again to better be reminded of how ragged I was.

"Better yet", she said, a finger tapping her chin, "I have an old dress that's your perfect size. You're welcome to it if you wish."

I noticed that her clothes weren't much better off than I was so I nodded. She smiled, telling me that she would be back soon and I sunk down onto the bed. The sun was really rising now, not that you could really tell through the seemingly perpetual darkness. She was back rather quickly and laid the dress out on my bed. It was of a faded purple color with black trimming around the neck and waist.

"Ya like it?" she asked.

"Indeed I do," I said honestly, touching the fabric, "Now I won't look like a filthy beggar woman any more."

I saw a flash of something in her eyes when I said this but it was gone instantaneously. "I had better go help Mr. Todd now. You get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. You should be right hungry after your long trip."

"Alright", I replied and she breezed out, closing the door behind her.

I stared down at the dress for a moment before removing my own and hoisting the sleeve of my undergarments back on my shoulder. I tightened my old, loose corset to better enhance my figure and then put on the required underskirts. In a few moments, I was wearing the purple dress and examining myself in the mirror above the stout dresser. Seeing that my hair was very disheveled, I combed my hands through it and pushed some messy curls out of my face. I did a twirl and watched the dress move about me fluidly. Pleased with my appearance, I left the room.

My shoes echoed in the now empty first floor. I entered the kitchen but Mrs. Lovett was not back yet. I looked over at the counter, remembering the bugs and disgusting pies and was no longer hungry. Suddenly, I heard a noise above me and the shuffling of boots. The noise was soft, melodic singing. I closed my eyes and listened to the haunting tune.

_"Now, wiv a sigh, you grow warm in my hand...my friends…" _

I could barely pick it out but it was beautiful. I wondered what on earth Sweeney could be referring to but decided not to think on it anymore. With nothing else to do, I walked over to her cabinets, finding a few ingredients. There was enough to make some pea soup and I figured it was better than the runny pastries. I wondered if she'd mind if I fixed it for her but then she came in through the side door, looking a little dismayed.

"Nellie, I was wondering if you might need a little help around the shop. Ya know, cleaning, cooking?" I asked, wanting to do something to earn my keep and be able to eat semi-flavorful foods.

She smiled, "I've been looking for someone to help me out. Three pennies a week is all I can afford to pay you right now and still manage my expenses but there will be more when work picks up again."

"Thank you", I replied, "Now, if you don't mind…may I make us some soup?"

ST

I carried a tray of my soup up the stairs to Mr. T later on that day. Mrs. Lovett had complimented me and I thought it was pretty good myself. I finally reached the top of the stairs and tapped a knuckle against the door.

"Mr. T?" I called out. There was no response so I pushed the door open to find him staring out a huge window, a shiny object in his hand.

"Mr. Todd, I brought you some food", I walked in.

"If it's another pie", he said quietly, "I don't want it."

I laughed a little at this and said, "No, just some of my homemade soup. And don't worry, it doesn't bite."

"Leave it", he replied.

I could tell he was hurting badly. When I heard the news of his family, my own heart snapped into even more pieces. It was just horrible. I tried the best to lighten his mood but there is nothing you can do to help a freshly grieving soul. I slowly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come over 'ere and eat now", I urged.

"I'm not hungry, Mrs. Taylor", he insisted, his tone flat and deep.

I sighed and then glanced down at the silver clutched in his hand.

"Those are your razors…" I breathed in awe.

He turned slightly, "Yes…and?"

"Well 'razors', 'family', and 'revenge' is all I've heard out of yer mouth for the past three weeks. I'd just love to see them up close."

With a moment or two of hesitation, he handed the razor to me. I traced the silver with my finger tip, the razor still slightly warm from his hand. I admired the detail of the handle and flicked it open, it making a shear-like noise that was satisfying to my senses. I turned it over, the blade shining in the light of the fading day.

"If it's all the same ta you", I said quietly, "I'd like to kill Mathew with it."

He turned and looked at me, a bit surprised by my sudden malice and finally nodded. I closed the razor shut and handed it back to him. I joined him at the window and looked down at Fleet Street and its inhabitants passing by. I absentmindedly pulled a bit of loose string from my lacy black, fingerless glove with my teeth. I saw a couple walking arm and arm with each other and turned away, a pang of jealousy in my heart.

I looked around the room. Old, faded wallpaper that was ripped in several places stuck to the wall, a broken mirror was in the corner and on the opposite side of the room, I spotted a baby's crib. I bit my lip and snuck a glance back at Sweeney Todd who was still staring vacantly into the street. I wanted to comfort him, help his pain. I reached out a hand and squeezed his shoulder, then rubbing it in a small circle on his back. In the reflection of the glass, I could see his tired eyes slowly close at the contact.

"Please go", he whispered, "I've much to do."

"Alright, love", I said, surprised by such tenderness in my heart. With an exuberant sigh, I left the room and descended the stairs to the pie shop below.

ST

My eyes slowly worked their way open from my dream-filled sleep and I yawned in the early morning light. It took me a moment to realize where I was and then I stretched and sat up in bed. I stayed there, recalling my dreams, trying to remember details. I knew one was about falling. I would always have dreams that I was falling. Be it from a building or into the frigid sea, I would fall and no one would be there to catch me. My brows furrowed while I tried to think but my mind was just too hazy this early in the day.

I walked into the main pie shop and looked around. It was completely empty but once again, I could hear a conversation going on upstairs.

"Come on then, love", I heard Mrs. Lovett's cheery voice say.

"No", came the cold reply of Sweeney Todd.

"But a rival barber will be there. You need a good reputation to get the judge now, don't ye?"

There was silence and then a low, "alright" and I heard footsteps leave the room. I peered out the window as I saw Mrs. Lovett leading Sweeney down the stairs. Seeing that they were going to leave, I opened the front door and poked my head out.

"Where are you two going?" I called.

Mrs. Lovett turned quickly, "You gave me a fright, dear. We're just 'eading down to the market. Would you mind sweepin' up a bit while we're gone?"

"Not at all", I replied, a little put down that she hadn't asked me to join.

"Thank you", she called back, waving her fingers over her shoulder at me before heading off with Sweeney Todd.

I grabbed the broom that was located by the door and began to sweep the shop, my thoughts drifting away to revenge, the beautiful razors…and the way Sweeney gave into my touch just a little the night before. I stopped sweeping and wondered why that suddenly popped into my head. I shook the thoughts away and continued to sweep.

_There must be something going on with Sweeney and Nellie…otherwise I would have been invited to the market… _

I growled slightly and reminded myself that this was my job. I was supposed to sweep, I was supposed to dust, I was supposed to do what she said. But there was always that nagging feeling at the back of my mind that said it was something more.


	5. Revelations

A/N: Thanks for all of you who have actually reviewed

**A/N: **_Thanks for all of you who have actually reviewed. I haven't got as many as I'd hoped but nonetheless, this story is screaming to be heard so I must unleash it unto the unsuspecting readers of FanFiction. Wow…weird… :D _

**Chapter 5 **

It had been a few days since Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney saw the rival barber. She told me that Sweeney had won a shaving contest against the boastful Italian hands down. I was wiping the dust off the table by the large window when I noticed someone approaching the stairs around the side. He was wearing a bright blue suit and had a cocky stature so much so that he held himself like a rooster. He was accompanied by a young boy with frazzled blonde hair poking out from under his dirty cap.

Mrs. Lovett came in through the side door a moment later with the boy trailing behind her. "Teeth strong, I hope", she muttered as she went about getting the boy a pie and told him to sit down.

He sat and removed his hat, the blonde hair tumbling out. He cast me a shy smile and I noticed that the side of his face was somewhat swollen as if he'd been hit. And from the looks of everything else about him, I figured he probably had. I walked away from the table and dropped the rag I was using on top of some dirty dishes and then leaned casually against the wall. Mrs. Lovett blew the dust off a disgusting pie and dropped it on a plate. She handed it to the boy and sat down in front of him as he ate it like he hadn't seen food in days.

From the sound of Mrs. Lovett's and the boy's conversation, the Italian barber was the one in the blue suit and he was speaking with Mr. Todd. Alas, their voices were so low I couldn't hear a thing from above. I zoned in and out of listening to Mrs. Lovett drone on…something about Albert…something about hair when the boy took his blonde wig off and ruffled his short brown hair. I smirked slightly and then tried to find something to busy myself with but there wasn't much to do.

Mrs. Lovett had walked back over to the counter when a loud banging was heard from above. I gasped in excitement and looked to the ceiling as Nellie banged containers and utensils against the counter to drown out the noise. I faked a loud cough to better keep the kid from knowing what was happening to his master. In a few moments, the banging seized and all was deathly quiet until the boy was struck with a sudden realization.

"Oh my God!" he yelled, rambling something about an appointment. He ran out of the pie shop and ascended the stairs.

"Wait!" Mrs. Lovett called after him.

I looked at her with wide eyes, "What'll we do?!"

She bit at her fingernail anxiously, "Hope Mr. Todd is a fast cleaner."

ST

And he was, for minutes later, the boy came running down the stairs. "Ma'm, Mr. Todd said that you'd give me a glass of gin!" She looked surprised but shrugged and grabbed a bottle of gin and a glass.

The kid drank down the glass and she warned him about pacing himself. Feeling excited and fidgety, I dusted off my dress and made for the door.

"I'm just gonna go check on Mr. T" I said and eagerly left, practically running up the stairs to his shop.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside to find him polishing the blood off of his razor. I smiled at him. "So you killed the rooster man eh? What was 'is name again?"

"Pirelli or David Connors", he replied after a second, "he recognized me from the old days. Tried to blackmail me… half me earnings."

I looked around the room and gave him a questioning glance. Understanding what I meant, he gestured toward the chest directly in front of me. I lifted the lid slowly and peered in at the gruesome scene of blood.

"Eck…quite a bleeder, aint he?" I said before snatching his coin purse and closing the lid. **A/N: **_ Great minds think alike, eh? _

He gave me a small smirk before meticulously polishing and observing his razor. "What of the boy?" he asked.

"I wouldn't bother with 'im. Mrs. Lovett seems to 'ave taken quite a shine to that one." I replied.

He nodded solemnly and walked over to the window. "The Judge!" he gasped.

I looked at him with shining eyes, "Is he coming 'ere?"

"Get out", he ordered.

"No", I said flatly, "I want to stay and watch."

"Just leave."

I walked over to him and toyed with the tie around his neck, "I'll clean up the blood when you're done", I said appealingly, smiling flirtatiously.

A brief smirk appeared on his face at the mention of the Judge's blood. He noticed the vile man was already climbing the stairs so he said, "Fine. Just act normal like nuffing's going on."

I smiled at him and grabbed the white cloth that hung by his waist. "Can I borrow this?" I asked, and tugged it off. He looked at me, confused, and then realizing the amount of blood splattered on his sleeve, he slipped on his barber's coat just as the Judge opened the door.

"Mr. Todd", he said unenthusiastically.

"At your service. An Honor to receive you patronage, me Lord", Sweeney replied, smiling and doing a half-bow.

"You know me sir?" Turpin asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Who in this wide world does not know the great Judge Turpin", Sweeney sneered, his voice dripping with a hidden malice.

I pretended I was dusting the furniture, my hand hiding the red that covered the cloth. They continued to talk and I dusted the trunk which still contained the dead Pirelli.

"And who", said the Judge, "might this be?"

I turned to him and faked a smile. "I'm Mr. Todd's…" I struggled for what word to use.

"Apprentice", Sweeney finished for me and I did a sort of curtsey and returned to my dusting.

"Mrs. Taylor", Mr. T began, "where is me strop?"

I looked around and found it lying on the ground near the vanity. I brushed past them and bent down to grab it, slapping the leather together once just to hear the sound it made. "'Ere you are, dearie", I said, handing him the strop that he then hooked onto the side of the barber's chair.

Soon, the two started into a duet of sorts, "_Pretty women…fascinating…sipping coffee, dancing…pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women…"_ Sweeney sang after lathering the Judge and began to shave his face. _"Sitting in the window or standing on the stair…something in them cheers the air…" _

I wiped up a little water that was slightly missed in his haste to clean up. Suddenly, I looked up to see Sweeney watching me for just a second and then looked back to the judge, resuming their song.

_"Pretty women…" Sweeney sang. _

_"Silhouetted…" The Judge sang back. _

_"Stay wivin you…" _

_"Glancing" _

_"Stay forever" _

_"Breathing lightly" _

_"Pretty women" _

_"Pretty women," _they sang in unison.

They continued in simultaneous singing and I had come to rest on the chest, watching in awe. It was lovely the things they said about women but I knew it didn't apply to me. I looked down at my feet, shifting them in thought. Since when had someone called _me _pretty? Since Mathew I guessed and a new anger and sadness bubbled up inside of me. I wrung the dusty, bloody cloth in my hands, trying to shake the memories. When I looked back up, they were still singing but I could tell by the insane, vengeful sparkle in Sweeney's eyes that he was ready to slit the Judge's throat clean open.

_"How they make a man sing, proof of heaven…as you're living. Pretty women! Sir! Pretty women! YES! Pretty women! All Pretty women! PRETTY WOMEN!" _

Suddenly, a very unsuspected person burst through the shop's door, setting the bell jingling wildly. It was Anthony, the sailor from the ship!

"Mr. Todd, I just talked to Johanna, she said she'd leave with me toni…"

He was cut short by fear at seeing the Judge sitting in the barber's chair, glowering at him. "You!" The Judge hissed, rising to his feet, "Johanna, elope with you?! I'll see to it that you nor any other man sets eyes on her again! As for you barber", he said, pointing a crooked finger at Sweeney, "It's clear what company you keep. Service they're customs and hold them well for you shall have none of mine!"

With that, the fuming mad judge wiped the lather off his face and threw the cape down, quickly leaving the shop. I glanced over at Sweeney whose features were set in a stone cold glare that could have bored a hole straight through the floor. Anthony begged Sweeney to help him and he replied with a bellowing: "OOOOUUUUTTTTT!!"

The pure ferocity raised chill bumps on my skin and I knew he was going to lose it.

ST

After the outburst had ended, I kneeled down in front of him. His gaze was distant and I let out a sigh before throwing his arm over my shoulders and half-dragged him down the stairs. When we entered the shop, Mrs. Lovett gasped.

"What 'appened?" she asked, running over to us.

"He got away", I said softly as to not start Sweeney on another rampage. I lowered him onto the bench at the table as Mrs. Lovett brought him a glass of gin.

"Now, what do you propose we do about the body?" I asked.

"Body? I thought you said he got away", Mrs. Lovett asked, confused.

I explained to her about Pirelli and she mentioned that the boy, Toby, would be helping her around the shop as well. Suddenly Mr. Todd spoke up, "Later on when it's dark… we'll take it to some secret place and bury it."

A crazy thought had just occurred to me and I leaned over to whisper into Mrs. Lovett's ear: "If only we could put 'im into a pie, eh? Then we'd 'ave a business!"

A light flashed in her eyes, "Seems a downright shame."

"Shame?" Sweeney asked and Mrs. Lovett continued.

"Seems an awful waste…"

**A/N: **_Alright. Sorry if this one kinda sucked. I had writer's block on it for like half the day because it's pretty much a filler chapter. It will start getting so much more interesting after the pie revelation because that's when I add my own twists to the story! And I still don't own Sondheim's lyrics or most of the story line, only my character. Thanks everyone, R&R, it'll get better, I promise! _


	6. All I've Got Left

A/N: This is where it really starts getting interesting

**A/N: **_This is where it really starts getting interesting. _

**Chapter 6 **

I watched in blind fury as he swept her into his arms and twirled with her around the room. It was my idea and Mrs. Lovett was getting all of the credit for it! Sure I just thought it was a joke at first, that it would never really catch on but he sang to her like she was the most brilliant person in the world. I leaned against the wall. Why should I care?

_Because you're jealous,_ a voice inside me countered.

I flicked a strand of hair out of my face. Ha! Me? Jealous?

_"Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived with out you all these years, I'll never know!" _he sang.

The happy expression glued to her face made my nose twitch in anger. I couldn't believe she just snubbed me like that for her own selfish pleasure. They started to sing about whom they could put into pies and when he put his hand on her neck, I could no longer stand it. I stormed out the front door and they didn't even notice. I didn't bother to grab my shawl even though it was getting colder and colder by the minute in London. Winter was coming on fast.

I stalked down Fleet Street and then up Chancery, reeling over the previous events in my mind. I came to the conclusion that Sweeney Todd was not to blame. He had no inkling that it was my idea all along. Nellie Lovett was the one that had done me wrong and somehow, even though she had been a dear friend, I would get her back. Finally, I came to a dead end and had no choice but to turn back. When I arrived back to Fleet Street, I no longer saw their dancing figures through the window so I decided to go back inside. Mrs. Lovett was busily cleaning her kitchen when I entered the shop.

"Where did you slip off to?" she asked me as if nothing had happened.

"I went out for a walk", I replied flatly and began to walk back towards my room.

"Well if you'd come finish the cleaning in the kitchen, I'll go dust upstairs," she said with a smile.

Oh no, not again. She wasn't going to shut me out again. "No you can continue cleaning, I'll go upstairs."

I saw the confused and miffed expression on her face and I grinned at her before grabbing a broom and heading up the stairs. I laughed to myself as I approached his door. I had beaten her at her own game! I knocked on the door to the tonsorial parlor and heard his deep voice reply, "Come in."

The bell chimed merrily as I entered. "How are ya Mr. T? I just came up to…" I stopped short when I saw him on the floor with a box of tools and gears, turning his barber chair into some kind of mechanism. "Um, what is it that you're doing?" I asked, bending over to get a clear view of his face under the chair.

He moved one of the chair's legs up and down and replied, "Fixing my chair."

"To do what?"

"All in good time, pet", he said and began to attach a pedal of sorts to the new base of the chair.

Finally, the realization struck me. "Oh…I see what you're doing! You're riggin' your chair to recline so customers can slide off! Wait… don't you need something for them to slide into?"

"I'm building a trap door that goes straight down to Mrs. Lovett's bake house," he answered.

"That's bloody brilliant if I do say so myself," I commented as I began to sweep. "I guess we've both been coming up with clever ideas today", I added slyly.

He stopped testing the pedal to look at me, "And what exactly did you come up with?"

"Well the people-pie idea of course", I replied, still sweeping.

"Wasn't that Mrs. Lovett's plan?" he asked me.

"No, but she does a bugger of a good job stealing it."

After spinning the gears a few times to make sure everything was working properly, he replaced the chair's cushion and stood back. He looked it over, admiring his handy work before taking a saw from his collection of tools to start making the trap door. With nothing else to sweep, I stretched my back and then sat down on the chest. I enjoyed watching him work. It was so methodic that you'd think he did this sort of thing everyday.

It was then that I spotted the picture on his vanity. The frame held two portraits of his wife and Johanna. No doubt, even from the distance, she was very pretty. I thought of his singing of her beauty and once, he mentioned that she was blonde. I examined my own brunette locks and flashing green eyes in the cracked mirror on the other side of the room. My faded red lips, porcelain colored skin, and the distinguishing freckle by the left corner of my mouth. I was very different from that blue eyed, yellow haired angel and I was glad. Maybe he'd never think I was beautiful but there was no denying, I was my own person.

I set my gaze back on Sweeney. He was making good progress on the trap door but he was really what I was paying attention to. I didn't know why I had the compulsion to just stare at him recently, wanting to impress or please him by anything and everything. I pondered why I had freaked out about the plan that Mrs. Lovett stole. Then I remembered that look in her eyes while they were dancing, that look that I hadn't seen in a long time…it was love. This made hurt and anger rise in me because I cared. I really did care. It felt like she was trying to steal him away from me. He was the only person I had left that knew what I was going through and she wanted him for her own. Right then and there, I decided that even if I had to physically force her away, she wouldn't steal what all I had left in this world.

At that moment, Sweeney looked up at me. "Need Somfing?" he asked and I quickly looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Oh…it's nothing. I can leave if you want me to."

I got no reply and I really hadn't expected one. Slowly, I got up and walked over to him, lightly touching his back, "Don't work yourself to death over this tonight, love", I said, as his dark eyes met mine, "It'll be workin' like a charm by the time the Judge comes back."

"How are you so sure he'll be coming back?" He asked me, his eyes changing from cold to almost like a puppy's. He could be completely stone-faced but his eyes always revealed his true emotions.

"Because I have faith in you", I replied before smiling at him, grabbing the broom, and heading out the door.

ST

"Please let me try!" I begged a few days later as his bloody customer slid down the chair and into the bake house.

"What?" He asked, wiping off his razor and looking at me quizzically.

"I want to try and slit someone's throat", I replied enthusiastically, "Besides, I need to learn 'ow to do it properly for when I get Mathew."

He readied a fresh smock for the next customer, "I don't think so."

"Why not?!" I huffed, hands on my hips.

"'Cause I said."

I pursed my lips angrily before grabbing a folded shirt off his bed and slipping it over my dress.

He stared at me like I was completely bonkers, "What on earth are you doing, Mrs. Taylor?"

I then grabbed a razor from its case before he could stop me. I stood on top of the chest and held the razor in the air. I established a proud stance before declaring, "I am Sweeney Todd and I'm a big meanie 'cause I won't let Kelsey kill anybody!"

"You're insane", he said, gaping at me, "Get down from there…and take my shirt off!"

And just because I felt like being silly and difficult, I got down from the chest, "Fine, if you insist." I walked over to him and pretended to reach for the shirt he was still wearing.

"No", he said and grabbed my wrists, pushing them down by my sides and I started to giggle. "I don't know what's wrong with you today but fine. If it gets me a moment's peace, I'll teach you how to kill someone."

I squealed happily and he couldn't resist an amused smirk that sneaked onto his face. I took off his shirt that I was wearing and folded it, laying it neatly on his bed. I joined him by his barbering chair, smiling like it was Christmas.

"Alright", he said, "The next customer that comes in is yours."

"Thank you", I beamed.

As if on queue, a man walked in, removing his hat. "I 'eard this is wear I could come for a good shave," the man said, sitting himself in the chair.

"Most definitely, sir," Sweeney said, throwing a smock over him and then proceeding to mix the lather.

"What is the woman doing in 'ere?" the man asked a bit rudely.

"She's my new apprentice as it were, thought I'd let her stay and watch," Sweeney replied, smearing the lather on the man's face.

After a moment, Sweeney nodded at me and I got behind the man. Awkwardly reaching my hand around, I pressed the razor against the man's throat, pulling a slightly jagged cut across the length of it. The man sputtered and choked as blood began to spill and spurt from his open neck.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Sweeney asked, gesturing toward the pedal.

I nodded eagerly and hurried over and stepped hard on the pedal. The chair tilted back, sending the man sliding down the chute, the sound of his body hitting the floor muffled by the other body. I let out another excited giggle from the adrenaline rush.

"How was I?" I asked, gripping the razor with both hands in front of me, slightly twirling my skirt back and forth.

"That was good, you just need to be a little steadier," he suggested, "It might help if you step a little bit to your left when you do it."

"Like this?" I asked, accidentally moving a little too far.

"No," he said, walking over to me. He stood behind me, putting one hand on my left shoulder and the other on my right hand.

I felt a jolt inside of me from his touch. He positioned my body in the right way and said, "Now just pull your right arm around like this." He moved my arm steadily in the right direction. "See?"

I nodded, letting out a tiny inaudible sigh. At least, I hoped it was inaudible. After a moment, he let go of me and I said, "I…I should get downstairs and help Mrs. Lovett with 'er flyers for the grand reopening Monday." I cleaned off his razor and layed it in its case.

"And thanks very much for teaching me", I added before leaving the shop.

What was wrong with me? I was giggling and swooning like a young girl. I headed down the stairs, my cheeks flushed, still feeling his hand on mine. I stopped in my tracks when it finally hit me. There was just no other explaination. I was falling madly for Sweeney Todd.

**A/N: **_Ooh, the romance… Please R&R! ___


	7. Let Me Be the One

**A/N: **_New chapter! Glad you guys like this story! ___

**Chapter 7 **

Business was booming, what with the new ingredients and all. Mr. Todd was benefiting from it as well for there were several men a night that would finish eating Mrs. Lovett's pies and head up for a rather close shave. I divided my time pretty equally between helping bake and serve pies and helping Sweeney Todd clean his bloodied barber shop and clothes.

Still, when the shops were closed, I didn't rest. I had started making a little something for Sweeney when I noticed how cold it got upstairs at night. I'd wash up, change into my nightgown and robe, and then I'd sit in the chair in my room, crocheting a blanket for him. I stayed up with it until my already tired eyes began to fall from exhaustion. Then I'd fold it up; place it in my dresser, and go to sleep. I'd let my thoughts be at ease to ponder what they willed while I made it. I made a note of it that Mrs. Lovett had slowed in her advanced toward Mr. Todd if not halted. She was completely consumed by the instant fame of her shop and never got to spend time with him while I wasn't around. I guessed that she'd figured I had my heart set on him and that she could never get in my way again. I hoped that was truly the case.

The blanket was of a blood red that I thought he might like. I certainly did. Just looking at it could send my thoughts flying about him. I wondered what he'd say when I gave it to him. I hoped it would be something other than a nod or a grunt although just to see him use it would be enough gratification for me.

On this night, I was not far from being finished with it when I couldn't stand to keep my eyes open any longer. I folded it and replaced it in the dresser drawer like usual and got in the bed, pulling the covers up high to keep out the cold. I switched off the gas lamp by the bed and tried to sleep but the thought of what would happen the next day excited me too much. From the money pouring in, I was getting a very good pay. Tomorrow I would go into town and purchase a new dress. But not just any dress. This had to be a special dress. I told myself that if I didn't get some sleep, I'd look so ragged that the dress wouldn't even matter. That did the trick.

ST

I was glad for the time off in the early day since the shop was more manageable by Mrs. Lovett and Toby in the morning than at dinner time. I had just arrived at the seamstress, feeling rather giddy. I looked around and saw a mousey haired woman behind the counter. She smiled at me brightly before walking over to me.

"'Ello, what is it I can 'elp you with dearie?" she asked.

I smiled back, "I'm looking for a very special dress."

"Ahh", she replied with a knowing smile, "and would your reason be a special someone as well?"

I nodded, "A very special someone. I'd like to look around the shop and see if anythin' suits me."

"Sure thing, miss", the seamstress said, "If you need me, I'll be in the back."

"Thank you", I replied and began to gaze at my surroundings. There were manikins adorned with some of the most beautiful dresses I'd seen in a long time. I saw a pink taffeta gown, a mahogany colored winter dress, and a yellow ball gown right off the bat. I browsed around a while longer.

Sure there were many lovely dresses but none seemed to fit the criteria. After a few more minutes, I thought I was going to have to settle on one until I found it. I looked over by a window and saw the light shining in on the most glorious dress I had ever seen. I approached it in awe. It was of a bright bloody red with black lace around the off –the-shoulder sleeves and low neckline. Three black corset lines ran through the bodice and the skirt billowed out to show black lace flowers on the front center. A shining black ribbon sat, curved over the hips and tied in the back with its tails long and flowing.

"Found a dress you like, 'ave ya?" the woman startled me from behind.

I jumped a bit and turned to her, "Not _a _dress. It's _the _dress! It's divine!"

I touched the silky fabric that could almost turn black if shown in a certain light, "I must 'ave it."

"You can't possibly buy that dress without this", she said, reaching for something stashed behind her counter. She pulled small, skinny box, grinning at me. The seamstress opened the box to reveal a black lace choker with a red ruby in the center. I gasped and my hand flew to my chest.

"I love it! Please wrap it up for me!" I said, hastily reaching into the small purse around my wrist.

She boxed up the dress and took my money which I willingly gave. "Good luck to you and your special someone!" she called after me.

I smiled and waved, brimming with delight as I carried home my prize.

ST

I hung the dress in my closet, gazing at it and then with a sigh, I was off to help Mrs. Lovett with the lunch crowd. "Pop this tray in the oven, will ya dear?" Mrs. Lovett asked, shoving a tray into my hands.

I sighed, headed down the steep flight of stairs, and wrenched open the bake house door. Once inside, I was overwhelmed with the smell of death and I hurried over to the oven, pulling it open and sliding the pies inside. I locked it tight and eagerly left the room. When I got to the kitchen, people were already clamoring to get their pies. It was going to be a long day.

When the lunch rush was finally over, I went to my bedroom to get dressed for the classier dinner crowd… but mostly for Mr. Todd. I pulled my dress off quickly and put on the new one. I smoothed out the red skirts with care and tied the bow in the back. I removed the choker from its little box, admiring its beauty before placing it around my neck. I brushed my hair to tame the waviness and give it shine. Then I put on some fresh red lipstick and stood back to examine myself in the mirror.

I had never felt so extravagantly beautiful in all my life. The dress fit like a glove and accentuated my curves nicely. The color looked great with my eyes and hair. Everything was so wonderful and I prayed I could get it through the first half of the dinner rush without spilling something on it.

I was running back and forth from the oven to the kitchen and serving customers outside. People called for fresh pies and gin everywhere I looked and Mrs. Lovett, Toby, and I were swamped. It felt like an eternity before the immense swarm of customers died down and I took the opportunity to leave for the barber shop. I went inside for a bottle of gin and two glasses and then sneaked up the stairs, my stomach flipping in excitement.

I knocked once and looked through the door's window to see him staring out his window. He replied with his usual, "come in" and I entered the room. "G'd evening Mr. T", I said cheerily as I set down the gin and glasses on his vanity.

He turned to look at me and his lips parted slightly in shock. "Gin?" I asked him.

The befuddled barber continued to stare, his mouth struggling to make words come out.

I blushed and turned my head away, "You're starin', love."

* * *

**Sweeney's POV **

Of course he was staring! A terribly beautiful woman stood before him in a dress that flowed about her like the rubies that spilled from his customers' throats. The moonlight was shining on her perfectly, making her a true vision. His mind screamed at him to say something.

"S-sorry", was all he could mutter and turned back towards the window, suddenly having an uncomfortable feeling.

"What's wrong, Mr. T?" she asked, her voice beginning to sound melancholy from his reaction, "Don't you like it?"

He looked back at her, her gloved hands gripping the sides of her dress, biting her lip nervously. Didn't she know he found it distractingly cute when she did that? Another woman suddenly entered his mind- Lucy. How could he find Kelsey attractive when he loved his long lost wife?

_"__**That was then, this is now", **_said a voice inside his head, _**"There is a woman standing before you on the verge of having her heart broken yet again if you don't say something now!" **_

* * *

**My POV **

"You look stunning, pet", he said to me. My heart fluttered and I wondered if I had heard him correctly.

"Oh Mr. Todd, you're just being kind, you are," I looked down at my feet.

There was a silence before I heard a deep yet gentle voice begin to sing.

"_Somethin' in the way you move let's me get too close to you, tremble when I look at your face._" The sound of his voice brought chill bumps to my skin.

"_And I want all the world to see, tonight the world belongs to me; touch me with your animal grace_," he approached me, "_put your hand on my heart and feel the need in me._"

Suddenly, he swept me into a fast waltz, "_Let me be the one, lead me into temptation and show me the right side of wrong. Let me be the one, take me in from the cold give me somethin' to hold…" _

_"Let me be the one. Let me be the one…" _I sang back to him, one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. I was in bliss and he started to sing again.

_"Burnin' in the afterglow, catch the wind and let it go, washed away like words in the sand. Passionate so physical, electric and untouchable, don't wanna let it slip through my hands. Put your hand on my heart and feel the need in me…" _

We began to sing simultaneously, _"Let me be the one, lead me into temptation and show me the right side of wrong. Take me in from the cold; give me somethin' to hold…" _

He twirled me about the shop, my dress gliding over the floor and my heart soaring. He sang, "_Don't let this dream pass by. Just spread your wings and fly. Reach out and touch, let your heart just breathe me in_", he leaned close to me, his warm breath on my lips, "_I'll be your oxygen…_"

Just as my heart was about to burst out of my ribcage, the bell above the door jingled. We both looked over to see a customer standing there.

"Pardon my intrusion", the man said quickly and hurried out of the room.

Sweeney looked back at me, our chests heaving and we stared into each other's eyes. He promptly let go of me and I figured it was time for me to leave. Reluctantly, I poured myself a shot of gin, drinking it in one gulp and left the bottle for him.

"Night, love", I said quietly and headed back to my room.

**A/N: **_(breathes a satisfied sigh) I've been wanting to write that chapter for a LONG time! The song was: Let Me Be the One by Def Leppard which I don't own but wish I did. Please R&R! _


	8. What Have I done?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile

**A/N: **_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Anyway…here we are, Chapter 8! Oh and the park scene will be mentioned in this but think of it as fall instead of spring! Thanks. _

**Chapter 8 **

I sat in my chair, working on the blanket but my mind was elsewhere. Just minutes before, Sweeney Todd was dancing me around the barber shop like a dream come true. I blushed at the thought that he would have…

**CRASH! **I jumped at the sound and looked to the ceiling. It sounded like a gin bottle breaking. The noise was followed by muffled curses and the shuffling of feet. I could hear him start to pace rapidly, back and forth, back and forth. I tried to focus back on the blanket but his pacing was ever present like a dull rhythm, reminding me was just on the next floor up. Shaking my head, I decided that this was no use and slid the blanket back into the drawer. With a deep sigh, I climbed into bed and let his pacing lull me to sleep.

I was having that dream again. I was so lucid by now because it would always happen the same way. I would be looking down from somewhere or other and suddenly everything would pull away like a rug being yanked out from under me. I would scream and fall into the darkness but no one would hear my cries, no one would be there to catch me. But this time was different. I felt the ground move out from under my feet and I gave a yell as I began to plummet down into the blackness. Then suddenly I felt a strong arm grab my waist and I was no longer falling. This person was pulling me to my feet and I clung to the arm desperately. When I turned around to see my savior, it was none other than Sweeney, his limitless black eyes staring into mine.

**Sweeney's POV **

The gin bottle shattered against the wall, the remainder of its contents running down to the floor. He shouted a curse, knowing that he would have to clean it or Mrs. Lovett would and all she ever did was fuss and ask stupid questions. Or _she _would. A growl erupted from his throat and he began to pace furiously.

He tried to focus on his revenge but she would always be there to cloud his thoughts, obscure his vision. Why was this happening? This wasn't part of his plan. "I'm here for revenge," he reminded himself, "I didn't escape from prison just to fall in lo-…"

Sweeney stopped in his tracks, horrified. Was that really what was happening? "No!" he yelled.

_**"Yes," **_said the annoying voice inside his head.

"Shut up", he replied, switching a razor open and then closing it again repeatedly, "So we have a few things in common…that doesn't mean I'm dazzled by her, that doesn't mean I care about her…"

_**"Oh really?" **_the voice mocked, _**"Who was it then that saved her back in Fort Windhill? Who was it then that taught her how to slit a throat? And who was it that just danced her across the room like she was the only light left in the world?!" **_

__"I don't know what came over me!" he argued, "I…need to keep my mind on the Judge and Lucy and Johanna."

_**"You can't deny you care about her. You can't deny how she makes you feel," **_the voice continued, getting ever more persistent and loud, ringing in his mind.

"I'm not listening to your slanderous nonsense", Sweeney retorted, "Now…help me figure out a way to the Judge."

**My POV **

It had been about a week since the dance and I was cleaning up Sweeney's shop on a beautiful but chilly Sunday. Mrs. Lovett had convinced Sweeney that he needed some fresh air and dragged him along to Hyde Park with her and Toby. There were still some blood splatters from the night before that needed to be cleaned the barber shop and being the helpful little thing I was, I offered to clean it for him so he could go to the park. Not that he really wanted to go anyhow.

Nonetheless, I scrubbed the last red stain out of the floor boards and stood back to admire my work. I brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into my face and placed my wash rag back in the bucket. They would be back soon considering how cold it got at night. The weather was fluctuating like mad this time of year. Pleasant enough in mid day and then straight down to near freezing, ridiculous. With a heavy sigh, I dropped down into his barbering chair for a break. I pulled the package I had brought with me out of my apron pocket. Today was the day I would finally give him what I had so long toiled over. I closed my eyes, imagining what he would say, leaning my head back on the chair.

When I was almost dozing, I heard the bell over the door jingle. "Sorry, Mr. Todd's not open today," I said, not bothering to open my eyes.

"I'm not looking for Mr. Todd", said an eerily familiar voice, "I'm here for you."

My eyes snapped open and there I saw none other than the not so honorable Judge Turpin. I gasped slightly. What could he want here? More disturbingly…what could he want with me?

"Sir?" I asked, standing up, "What exactly is it you want with me?"

He smiled with his unmentionably horrid teeth. "Don't you know, silly woman?" He took a step toward me and I took a step back.

But then it occurred to me… Sweeney would be back soon. I had to keep the Judge here as long as possible. With a disgusted shiver I smiled back. "Why your honor, I do believe you're being fresh with me."

"Is that a problem?" he asked, reaching out to caress my cheek with his gnarled hand and talon-like fingernails. I resisted the strong urge to vomit. I had to keep him there, I HAD to.

"Oh not at all…so long as you're decent with me", I replied, faking flirtatious.

"How's this for decent?" he asked and roughly grabbed my behind.

I let out an angry squeal and slapped him across the face out of instinct. I knew I had done it then, my hand was stinging from the slap but I ignored it. He reached up to touch his cheek which was now red and swelling. Anger contorted his face immediately and I stepped further away.

"Filthy wench!" he yelled and struck me back, then left the shop in a rage.

I stood there stunned for a moment and then the reason for that slap came flooding back to me. Sweeney…I had let him down. But I couldn't let the Judge to that to me. "I shouldn't 'ave slapped 'im", I said aloud, the side of my face like a thousand pinpricks. I stood there, slumped against the wall for a few moments, pondering what to do.

The bell jingled again and I felt the color drain from my face. Sweeney had entered in a hurry and he was staring at me with that murderous look in his eyes.

"I just passed the Judge on the way 'ere", he said in a low voice, "I tried to offer him a shave but he ignored me. Seemed very angry. You wouldn't have anythin' to do with that, would you pet?"

I stared at him, gaping, having no idea what to say. Suddenly, he lunged at me, grabbing me by the throat and forcing me against the wall.

"ANSWER ME!" he growled furiously.

"I-I tried to keep 'im 'ere, honest I did!" I confessed, "I said the shop was closed and 'e said 'e was 'ere to see me and then…"

"THAT WAS MY ONLY CHANCE!" he bellowed, his clutch around my throat getting tighter.

"I tried!" I choked out, "You don't know what the filthy bugger did to me!"

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!" he demanded, "AND TO THINK I STARTED TO TRUST YOU! FOOLISH WASN'T IT?!"

"YOU NEVER CARED! YOU NEVER TRUSTED ME! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT HE DID TO ME!" I screamed, tears burning in my eyes.

"MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT!" he retorted, voice dripping with malice and hate.

I grabbed the package from my apron pocket and pushed it into his chest, "I made this for you!" I shouted. He loosened his hold to grab the package and I slipped out of his arms, running out the door. Once in the biting cold air, I began to cry. I ran into the street and it began to rain, dark clouds swarming over the city. I didn't care where I was running; I just had to get away. Had get away from Sweeney, had to get away from the shop, had to get away from my life.

**Sweeney's POV **

She slammed the door as she fled from the shop and Sweeney Todd was left holding the package, blankly staring at it. "What is this?" he growled, pulling off the lovingly tied string and tossing it to the floor.

He tore off the wrapping paper and tossed it down as well, a red fountain of fabric unfolding to the floor in his hands. He looked at it as if he had never seen a blanket before and down fluttered a piece of paper. He picked it up, carrying the blanket and the paper over to his chair and sitting down. It was a letter addressed to him:

_Dear Mr. T, _

_I made this for you seeing as the weather is getting much colder. I didn't want you to catch your death up there by yourself all night. You've been nothing but wonderful to me since you rescued me and I desperately wanted to return the favor. I know it isn't much and it won't make me any less the burden I am, but I stayed up with it into the small hours of the morning on numerous occasions. You don't have to thank me. Just give me the piece of mind that you won't freeze. I truly do care about you, _

_You're loving 'apprentice', Kelsey Taylor _

He let the letter float to the floor and he stared down at the finely crotched blanket in his lap. His anger began to wash away and was replaced by something even more bothersome…guilt. "What have I done?"

**A/N: **_Ooh, sorry bout that cliffie there. I figured that would be the best place to stop for now. Don't worry though; the next chapter should be along shortly! _


	9. Ever the Same

A/N: Okay after Majerle (iheartkenji) threatened to make me read incest, I decided to update rather quickly

**A/N: **_Okay after Majerle (iheartkenji) threatened to make me read incest, I decided to update rather quickly. Go figure. Plus I've been dying to write this chapter for like two months. So here we go… _

**Chapter 8 **

Tears cascaded down my cheeks, mixing with the freezing rainwater that now pelted down from the pitch black sky. I thought I had finally found someone that could make everything alright…to let me know it was okay to love again. But now all hope was lost.

I ran blindly through the streets, pushing past the few people that were still outside. A hand grabbed my arm and the drunken man it belonged to pulled me over to him. I screamed and fought my way free, running even faster into the dark streets and alleyways. There was nowhere to go but I ran, not even aware that I could catch pneumonia and die out there. I didn't bother trying to think straight because the only thing my mind's eye could see was the anger in his face. Anger towards me, not caring to listen. But I still loved him despite that. I loved him and he hated me, I was sure.

I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I dropped to my knees, the rainwater soaking through my dress and stabbing at my legs. I wrapped my arms around myself and sat there, body convulsing with sobs, completely alone in the world.

**Sweeney's POV **

After desperately searching for quite some time now, Sweeney Todd was beginning to suspect the worst. He didn't think on the emotion he was feeling because he knew it would only further confuse him. All he knew was that when he read that letter, his heart dropped to his boots and he was filled with a guilty remorse. He had to find her, he just had to. He didn't know what he would say when he did but he grabbed his coat and hurried out into the rain.

**My POV **

Suddenly, I felt something drape over my shoulders. It was a heavy material that I soon recognized to be a coat- _His _coat. Sweeney put his arms around my waist and pulled me to my feet. I didn't have the energy to struggle against him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into an embrace.

"Shh," he soothed as I cried into his vest.

I felt him stroke my hair and he started to sing to me softly:

_"We were drawn from the weeds; we were brave like soldiers, fallin' down under the pale moonlight. You were holdin' to me like someone broken and I couldn't tell you but I'm tellin' you now. …Just let me hold you while you're fallin' apart. Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down. Fall on me, tell me everything you want me to be. Forever with you, forever in me, ever the same." _

He gently rocked me back and forth as we stood in the rain, his voice soft and caring. _"We were standin' in the wind; we were free like the water flowin' down under the warmth of the sun. Now it's cold and we're scared and we're both bound shaken. Hey look at us, man, this doesn't need to be the end. …Just let me hold you while you're fallin' apart. Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down. Fall on me, tell me everything you want me to be. Forever with you, forever in me, ever the same. Call on me. I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me, forever it's you, forever in me, ever the same." _

I clung to him, his sweet words warming my heart, _"You may need me there to carry you on your way…but you're no burden, I assure. You tide me over with a warmth I'll not forget… But I can only… give you love! Fall on me, tell me everything you want me to be. Forever with you, forever in me, ever the same. Call on me. I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me. Forever it's you, forever in me, ever the same. Forever with you, forever in me, ever…the same… Forever the same." _

I couldn't believe what I had heard. He did care…love even. I started to feel a sense of belonging again and my heart soared as he held me.

"Come on then, let's go home", he said.

ST

Sweeney led me into my room and sat me down on my bed. I was shivering from the wet and the cold.

"Put some dry clothes on, I'll be back", he said and headed for the door.

I nodded and changed into a warm nightgown, hanging up my sopping wet dress to dry even though it would probably ruin. I sneezed and resumed my sitting position on the bed. I heard a knock at the door.

"Sweeney?" I asked.

"It's me", was his deep reply.

"Come in", I said.

He walked in. Draped over his arm was the red blanket I made him and he set it down on the chair next to my bed. I sneezed again and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Cover up", he muttered, pulling the blanket from my bed over me, and then sitting in the chair.

We were silent for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say after what all had happened and now with his concern…

"What did 'e do to you?" he finally asked.

"He?" I repeated, buying time so I could stall my answer.

"Judge Turpin," he replied, "What did he do to ye?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my hands, "I don't want ye to get mad again."

He sighed, "I'm not going to get mad, just tell me what he did!"

"Alright fine", I said, "He came in and I told him you weren't there and then 'e said he come to see me. He started flirtin' wiv me and I told myself I had to oblige so he'd be here when you got back. I tried. I really tried to keep him there as long as I could but when 'e grabbed me…"

"Grabbed you?" he interrupted, a look of panic and disgust on his face.

I drew a shaky breath, "I dunno if it was instinct or pride but I slapped 'im. I slapped 'im hard. And 'e got so mad and 'e…called me a whore and hit me."

I pushed my hair aside to show him a swollen spot on my cheek where Turpin struck me. I hadn't noticed but he was now standing, looking horrified.

"Don't get mad," I repeated, "I can't take it right now."

He slowly reached out and touched the spot on my cheek. I winced slightly and he bent down so his face was level with mine. Then, he uttered the words I never expected him to say in a million years.

"I'm…so sorry…"

I gaped at him and what I saw in his eyes was not hate or rage but something very similar if not true compassion.

"If I had known…" he continued, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"I tried to tell you", I said softly.

He looked at me with sad eyes before leaning over and planting a light brush of a kiss on my cheek. I gasped and my fingers immediately flew to the spot, not believing he had just kissed me. He grabbed the blanket I made for him and headed for the door.

"I really do appreciate this, by the way. I'll use it. I promise", he said and left for his shop.

I was still sitting in a state of shock. When realization sunk in, a smile spread across my lips and I flopped down into my pillow. I sighed and hugged the pillow against me whispering, "He _does _love me!"

**A/N: **_ Finally! YES! WHOO HOO!! The chapter has been written!! (does victory dance) The song is Ever the Same by Rob Thomas which I don't own because if I did I'd be a millionaire…which I'm not… ta ta for now! _


	10. Lucky I Have You

A/N: Yay another chapter

**A/N: **_Yay another chapter! I can't believe its chapter 10 already! Thank you to all my great reviewers. And I must make it clear that I demand girly giggles for this chapter. _

_Loke: What's that? _

_You have to giggle like little girls. Half now and half in the review. _

_Loke: O.O …hehehehehehehe… _

_Yes…that's nice… _

**Chapter 10 **

I knew as I opened my eyes the next morning that this was going to be a hard day. I was sick from the being out in the freezing rain the night before but I was going to try to hide it and work the best I could. Heavens knew Mrs. Lovett and Mr. T needed me. I sat up in bed, the lightheaded feeling swimming about in my head. With a groan I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed.

"Breakfast, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked me when I entered the kitchen.

"No thanks", I said with a fake smile, "I'm not too 'ungry this morning. I'm just goin' ta make some hot tea."

"Already boiled some water", she replied, gesturing to a still steaming kettle.

I made myself some tea and sunk down into a booth, hoping the warmth of the beverage might make me feel a little less drained. My mind drifted to Mr. Todd as always and I let it, reveling in the memory of last night. I sighed at the thought of him kissing my cheek…so soft, so warm…

"Kelsey! D' ya 'ear me?" Mrs. Lovett said, right in front of my face now.

I jumped a little, "Sorry, Nellie, just thinkin' is all. What is it then?"

"I said, what 'appened to yer cheek?" she repeated.

My fingers touched the now bruising spot from the slap. "Long story…ya got time?"

"Lemme finish makin' Toby's breakfast and I'll listen", she said with a smile, giving my hand that was rested on the table a warm squeeze.

She bustled back into the kitchen, continuing to prepare Toby's food and after cleaning up her kitchen space, sat down across from me. I then related to her the whole story, including the parts about Sweeney. She responded with gasps and sighs and 'ya poor dear's.

"And 'ow do ya feel today?" was her next question.

"Not my best but I can still work," I replied.

"I certainly 'ope so", she said, "We needs ya today. You can start by takin' up Mr. T's breakfast."

I nodded and she handed me the food tray. I left the pie shop and started to ascend the stairs, noting how much harder the task was when I was sick. I rapped on the door and with no response, I entered anyway. Sweeney was standing at the window, cup of tea in hand, brooding away. I set the tray down on his vanity.

"Mornin' Mr. T", I greeted, trying to sound chipper.

He grunted in response and I headed for the door. Just as I reached for the doorknob he said something that took me by surprise.

"How's that cheek?" he asked.

I turned to face him, seeing that he was still staring out the window. "A little better now, thank ya", I answered, my heart pounding.

He nodded and sipped his tea, "Ya don't sound yerself", he added in his usual monotone.

My breath caught in my throat, "Don't you worry 'bout me, love. I'll be fine." I replied and left the shop, not so sure of that myself.

ST

I had never seen so many customers in all my life. They sure did pick a bloody good time to overflow. I was running from table to table, bake house to kitchen as Mrs. Lovett did the same. Toby was sent table to table with ale and gin and tried his best to draw customers…like we needed anymore as it was. I found myself dizzy and worn ragged by the time the dinner crowd had filed out.

I was just about to drop down into a chair for a minute's rest when, "Kelsey, would you run dinner up to Mr. T?"

I sighed and nodded, taking the tray and walking out the door. I felt bloody awful. I gripped the handrail tightly, forcing my legs to walk the steps. I had never been so utterly exhausted in all my life. When I reached the top of the stairs, I was panting. I pulled open the door and had to hold onto the door frame to steady myself.

"Yer dinner Mr. T", I breathed, trying to stand straight.

He glanced over at me and his eyes widened, "What's wrong?" he asked as I started to make my way over.

"Nothing", I replied and as if on cue, my knees gave out and I grabbed onto the chair so as not to fall.

In an instant, his hands were under my arms, and pulling me over to sit in the barbering chair.

"What are ya doin' to yerself, silly woman?!" he demanded as I fell down into the chair. He tried to sound gruff but there was evident concern in his voice.

I smiled weakly up at him, "I'm sorry… I 'aven't felt me best today. I 'spose I'm sick because of the rain and all last night. It serves me right I guess for bein' stupid."

"You're not stupid", he said after a moment, "…it was my fault after all."

"No, no love," I said, leaning over and setting the tray I was still holding on the ground, "The Judge, he's to blame, ay? 'Scuse me."

He moved out of the way and I got up, my foot stepping down on something. I heard the mechanical turning of gears and the chair began to tilt backwards. My arms flailed wildly and I let out a scream as I started to lose my balance. Sweeney grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of the way.

My heart was beating so loud he could probably hear it…after all; I was still in his arms.

"It's a wonder you've made it this far", he mused.

I giggled a little, "I'm lucky I have you then." And being the short person I am, I reached up and placed a kiss on his jaw line.

Giving him a quick hug, I left the room, downright giddy for being so bold with him. I left him standing there, a look of surprise on his face and I headed down to bed.

**A/N: **_I know that one was quite short but it was just filler after all with a bit of relationship building. So go on and start giggling! _:D


	11. A Bad Day

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Luckily my sickness didn't worsen and turned out to be a mild head cold. After a few days of laziness, I was back on my feet and working myself ragged like usual. It was kind of nice to have something to occupy my time again instead of lying in bed or reading a book…or thinking about a certain someone.

This day however was misery. I had awoken later than usual and rushed to get ready and eat breakfast. I didn't even have time to finish a cup of tea when customers started to crowd around the shop. Mrs. Lovett opened the doors and customers flooded in as I hurried down into the bake house to retrieve some pies and set about putting another tray in to bake. I ran too quickly back up the stairs, breaking the heel off my best boot. I cursed this loudly and hobbled back into the shop, serving the pies with an awkward gait.

Do to said awkward gait- I spilled ale on my dress after trying to weave past two tables with a full mug. I growled in frustration and filled the mug up once more and apologized to the man I handed it to. Mrs. Lovett brought some more pies up from the oven and handed the tray to me, telling me the orders. I ran them over in my head as I made my way over to the tables and still managed to confuse things. After apologizing yet again, Mrs. Lovett handed me the broom and suggested I sweep for the rest of the breakfast rush.

I swept angrily, stirring up quite a bit of dust, making myself sneeze. This just wasn't my day. Something good _had _to happen eventually or I'd lose it! I was usually such a natural at helping with the business but now I was a total klutz.

After the crowd had filtered out, I changed my boots and used an apron to cover up the stain on my dress. I came out of the bedroom to see Mrs. Lovett pushing up her sleeves and heading down into the bake house.

"Need some 'elp, Nellie?" I called down to her even though all I really wanted to do was collapse into a chair somewhere.

"No thanks, dearie. Jus' take lunch up to Mr. T…I set it on the counter for ya", she replied and the sound of a cleaver digging into flesh followed shortly behind.

I closed the door to the bake house and headed back into the kitchen, grabbing the tray that lay there and walking out the door. Thank heavens I had changed my shoes or I would have really been in trouble going up those stairs. I pulled open the door to his shop and bustled over to his vanity dropping down the tray with a heavy sigh and an, "Afternoon, Mr. T."

He turned slightly when he heard the annoyance and exhaustion in my voice, "What's wrong with you now?"

Oh lovely, an opportunity to vent my frustration. I dropped down onto the trunk with another sigh and said, "What's wrong with me? More like: what aint wrong with me?! I woke up late, broke the heel off me favorite boots, spilled gin on me blue dress, and wound up sweeping the bloody floor! The breakfast rush was so intense; I can only imagine what lunch and dinner will be like!" I rested my head in my hands, gently massaging my temples.

He raised his eyebrows and stared at me for a moment before the jingling of the bell sounded that a customer had entered.

"Afternoon, good sir", Sweeney said, "Can I help you?"

"Just came in for a shave," replied the older man, handing Sweeney his coat, "Do make it quick, I'm in no mood to wait today as it were."

"Of course sir, sit", Sweeney replied with a devilish grin.

The man did as he said and plopped down in the barbering chair as Sweeney draped a white smock over him. He went about mixing the lather and I approached him.

"Mind if I give it a go?" I whispered to him, gesturing toward the man in the chair.

Sweeney smirked at me, "Be my guest."

I gave a low giggle of excitement as he spread the lather over the man's face diligently. I reached for a razor out of his case and switched it open. The brilliant silver glinted and gleamed in the hazy light that poured in through the window. Sweeney stepped aside and allowed me full access to the man's neck. I noticed his eyes were closed so I thought I give it a try from the front this time.

I stepped around and examined my blank canvas before drawing back my arm that held the razor and thrusting it forward, making an even, straight cut in the man's throat. I was amazed at how my stress was eased as the blood sprayed from the incision and the man gurgled on his own blood. In a moment, his movements ceased and I stomped hard on the pedal, sending him hurtling down the shaft. His cranium met the stone floor down below with a sickening crunch and the chair righted itself.

"That felt good", I said as I wiped the blood of my arm with the underside of my apron along with the razor.

"Well done", Sweeney muttered as I examined the now clean razor.

"You know, I rather like this one", I said, admiring the razor's sleek lines.

"You can keep that one with ya if you like", Sweeney replied after a moment or silence, "…So you can have it if you happen to see Mathew."

My eyes lit up, "Really? Thank ya so much, love!" I switched the razor closed and placed it in my bodice, shivering a bit at the coldness of it.

I strode over to the smaller window and noticed people beginning to flock over to the shop. "Must run, then. Our work is never done, ay?"

He grunted in reply and I made my way down to the pie shop.

ST

After the dinner service, I was about ready to drop. The rest of the day hadn't been much different from the morning and most of me was covered with flour. I slumped down into a booth and took notice of the bottle of gin on the table that Toby had long since neglected and fell asleep on the settee.

I took the bottle and poured a bit in the glass that was sitting next to it. I swirled the clear liquid around before sipping it down in one gulp. I winced at the strong taste and the burning in my throat. I refilled the glass, a little more in it this time and drank that as well and the next thing I knew, I was stumbling up the stairs, gin bottle in one hand and Sweeney's dinner in the other. I pulled open the door, steadying myself with it a little before striding in.

"Mornin' Mr. T", I chimed placing the tray of food on the vanity and taking another sip from the bottle of gin.

"_Evening _Mrs. Taylor", he replied, watching me quizzically, "Hitting the bottle a bit too hard, are we?"

"Oh nonsense, I can stop 'netime I wants", I slurred with another gulp of gin.

"Give me that bottle", he demanded.

"No, 'smy bottle and ya can go get yer bloody own!"

"I don't want to drink it; I want to stop _you _from drinking it!"

"I'll share wiv you", I said, wobbling over to him, "Yer too bloody uptight, ya know." I poked his nose playfully with my finger which was a bit hard because everything was tilting like crazy.

"Stop it", he said, pushing me away a bit.

"Why don'tcha like me?" I asked, pouting out my bottom lip.

"What?!"

"You don't like me", I continued in a childish tone, "I fancy you, ya know and you bloody don't like me one bit!"

He looked a bit surprised by this and pushed me down into his chair, "O' course I like you, now sit down!"

"Oh no, ya don't mean it", I said, shaking my head.

He gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed the bottle from my hand.

"No, what'd ya go an' do that for?!" I cried and he took a swig of the gin.

"To put up with you obviously", he retorted, wincing a little and then drinking some more.

"See! I was right, ya hate me! You think I'm a foolish lil nit don't ya?" I said crossing my arms.

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do s…" Before I could react or process what was happening, his lips met mine ever so briefly. My drunken heart pounded away and my face softened as I gazed up at him.

"Ooh Mr. T…" I gushed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Let go", he said as he tried to stand up but ended hauling me to my feet along with him.

"No", I replied, trying to kiss him again.

"Stop, you're drunk", he said, prying my arms off of him if only for a moment.

I didn't miss a beat and wrapped my arms around his waist, giggling. He growled and pulled my arms off of him.

"Go to bed", he ordered.

"No, I'm not sleepy," I tried to embrace him again.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Not this again! I should never have kissed you in the first place."

"That's not very nice," I replied, putting my hands on my hips, "'Sides, I liked it."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"You're grumpy!"

"You're drunk!"

"You're sexy!"

All was silent for a moment as I noticed a very faint shade of red beginning to blush his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, trying to regain his authority, "For the last time… Go. To. Bed!"

"I'm. Not. Sleepy!"

With a final growl of frustration, he picked me up.

"Mr. T! Put me down this instant!" I yelled, kicking my legs.

He plopped me down on his bed and I tried to get up but found it very hard. "I aint tired…I…" I finally gave into my exhaustion and let my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: **LOL. That chapter may seem a little pointless but yet again, there is relationship building if I even remember it the next day. Haha! But there's a lot of plot movement in the next chapter so I figured I should get that out of the way now. Not to mention it was quite fun to write! :D P.S. Yes I did sort of use something from Family Guy, I couldn't resist!


	12. The Perfect Plan

A/N: I'd like to thank iheartkenji (Majerle) for giving me a bit of inspiration for the first part of this story

**A/N: **_I'd like to thank iheartkenji (Majerle) for giving me a bit of inspiration for the first part of this story. Seriously, you don't wanna know what we talk about on the phone. Lol, here's chapter 12! _

**Chapter 12 **

The pounding in my head finally awoke me from a dead sleep and I dared to crack my eyes open and bear the light that had flooded into the room. I thought I was going to be greeted with the sight of the wall in my bedroom since I was lying on my side but the view I got was much different. I opened my eyes to see Sweeney Todd nose to nose with me, snoring slightly.

I let out a scream and fell onto the floor, all of which was torture for my head. He sat bolt upright and stared down at me.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Wh- What's 'appened? What's going on?" I looked at my surroundings, seeing that my corset was lying on the floor "What's that doin' there?! What the devil am I doing in 'ere?! What were you doing in bed with me?!" Taking notice of my dreadful hangover, I seemed to recall being extremely drunk. "MR. T WE DIDN'T!"

"Didn't what?!"

"I was drunk! How could you?!" I yelled which my headache objected to.

"I didn't do anything to you!" he snapped, putting his shoes back on.

"What do ya mean?!" I clamored to my feet.

"If you'd just listen to me a moment, I'd explain things!" he shouted and I moaned, gripping my head.

"Don't yell", I said as he approached me.

"You're the one that stumbled into me shop bloody plastered, tried to get me to drink with you, got upset for no reason, and hung from me like a silly school girl! I let you sleep 'ere because I didn't want you to fall down the stairs and break yer damn neck and the only reason I was in bed with ya is 'cause you were screaming for me in your sleep about falling or somefing! I undid your corset 'cause you were bound to suffocate wearin' that fool contraption!" He was panting after blurting all that out at me and I stared at him in shock as he said, "But I did nothing to ya. I can assure you that!"

"Oh Mr. T", I said, dropping into his chair, feeling like a fool, "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot…and for accusing you of…that. I'm not thinkin' straight with this godforsaken hangover."

"'S alright", he replied in a low monotone before making his way over to the window.

I could tell he was a bit angry with me and I didn't blame him at all. I had had entirely too much gin. I had wanted to get good and drunk so I could unwind from the hectic day. I had no idea it would go as far as pestering Sweeney with it. Thinking back, I could barely remember what happened at all. What had I said to him? What had I gotten so upset about? I couldn't recall at the moment and my head had its own pulse so I decided to worry about that later.

I stood up and walked over to the door, bidding goodbye to Sweeney and picking up my corset from the floor, lacing it back properly. He made no reply so I headed down the stairs and back into Mrs. Lovett's shop. She was behind the counter, beating some dough with her rolling pin somewhat fiercely.

"Mornin' Nellie," I greeted.

She cast me a shadowed glance unlike her usual cheery smile, "G' Morning. Trust you slept well, ay?"

"I've got a dreadful headache", I replied cautiously, not liking the bit of envy I heard in her voice.

"That should be expected with the amount of screamin' I 'eard from ya", she barked, not meeting my gaze but staring daggers into the dough she was still pounding.

I gaped at her, "It aint what you think. Trust me, Nellie. You have no idea what happened."

"Yeah, 'spose I wouldn't", she spat back.

I sighed, "Since I'm in no condition to argue with ya, I'm going to tell ya the truth and I don't care whether you believe me or not. I drank way, _way _too much gin last night and went up to Mr. T's room, botherin' him with the usual drunk talk I suppose. Honestly, I can't remember much myself but he told me everything this morning. The screaming you 'eard was from the dream I 'ad. Now me 'ead is splitting and I wish I hadn't drunk that much in the first place. There, there's the truth."

She stared up at me now, "Really?"

"Yes really," I replied, head in my hands, lightly kneading my temples.

"I'll get you some hot tea", she muttered and set about filling the kettle.

Not long after, the kettle let out a shrill scream of a whistle and I groaned in agony. I squeezed my eyes shut against the sound and she set a cup of steaming tea down in front of me. I added sugar to it and stirred it in before taking a sip. I let out a sigh as the beverage warmed my body that I hadn't noticed was very cold. The last time I had felt this warm was…that morning. That morning when I woke up with Sweeney next to me I had been so comfortable. I asked myself why I had behaved the way I did. I was just shocked I guessed. I thought it was sweet how he cared that I was screaming in my sleep. He cared enough to lay with me and comfort me. I smiled to myself as I sipped the tea.

"I guess I'll do the work meself today seein' as you're not fit to 'elp me", she said, waking me out of my thoughts.

I didn't try to fight it, this headache would have me in bed for a few hours at least, "Thank you Mrs. Lovett. As soon as this bloody thing goes away, I'll go to the market for you. I'll get ya whatever you need."

"O' course, I'll make ya up a list", she answered and went back to the dough, this time rolling it out instead of trying to mutilate it, "Go and lie down now."

I finished my last sip of tea and went to my bedroom for some rest.

ST

After sleeping a great deal longer, my headache had eased some and I was capable of thinking clearly. I felt awful about everything that I had done. I wanted to do something to make it up to him, make him see that I wasn't completely useless. The only thing to do would be to get the Judge into his clutches again but that man wouldn't be coming anywhere near me or Sweeney after what had happened. I sighed and sat up in bed, my head still feeling swimmy.

I figured I better get to the market pretty soon considering I had no idea how long I had been asleep. I quickly changed from the nightgown I had slipped on and into a silvery colored dress with a black trim and a black flower brooch that matched. I ran my fingers through my hair, teasing it into the right style and applied a bit more lipstick before pulling some black boots on and leaving the room. I entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Lovett cleaning up after the lunch shift.

"'Ello Mrs. Lovett", I greeted, "Ya got that list for me yet?"

She looked up from her cleaning and gave me a smile, "Yeah, its right over there." She pointed to a piece of paper and a basket sitting on the counter.

I grabbed it and headed for the door, "Be back soon then", I said and then I left, the bell chiming in my wake.

ST

"Flour…" I read off the list and looked about for a cart yielding the stuff. I spotted one on the other side of the fruit stands and headed over there to get it.

I purchased it and placed it in with my other goods in the basket.

"Almost done", I said to myself and looked back at the list.

While I was reading, someone familiar caught the corner of my eye and I looked up to see none other than the Beadle Bamford not far away. I paid no attention to him and looked back at my list before gasping. '_I can get him the Beadle!' _I thought excitedly to myself. Yes I would think of a way to lure him into Sweeney Todd's shop as soon as possible. Then he would see how helpful I could be! He'd love me for it…

The Beadle lingered by a few extravagantly dressed young women and tipped his hat at them as they walked by. Then it hit me. The entire plan revealed itself to me as if I were reading it from a book. I eagerly made my way over to him, being sure to swing my hips a bit more than usual. He looked up at me as I drew near and put on a smile, tipping his hat.

""Ello sir, how are ya doing on this fine day?" I asked with a sickly sweet grin.

"Not so bad and how about yerself?" he replied in his mealy voice.

"Spectacular", I said in a bubbly tone before making my voice huskier, "but I could be better…"

"Is that so?" he asked, beginning to catch my drift.

"Perhaps you would like to stop by sometime…say tomorrow?" I gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Yes", he said, leaning a bit closer to me, showing his yellow crooked teeth, "What time shall I pay you a visit madam?"

"Hmm say noon-ish?" I suggested and then leaned in and said in a quieter voice, "And be sure to say you're going elsewhere in your ledger in case someone gets suspicious. Meet me in Sweeney Todd's shop. He should be out for lunch at noon so we'd be alone."

He nodded, his breathing quickening, "Of course ma'am. You can count on seein' me there."

"Good day Beadle Bamford", I said, skirting away and waving my fingers over my shoulder at him.

I was a good twenty feet away before squealing with joy about my excellent plan. This was going to be perfect. Every last aspect was taken care of down to the tiniest detail. Of course Sweeney wouldn't be out for lunch at noon. I'd bring it to him as usual; the Beadle would arrive…and then never leave. It was flawless! I just prayed it would work out as I planned as I gathered the rest of the items on the list. _'Please, let at least this one thing go right!' _

**A/N: **_See? Told ya there'd be a great deal of plot movement in this chapter! Yay, please R&R and tell me what you think! _


	13. Unpleasent Passings

A/N: Yay

**A/N: **_Yay! I'm glad you all like where this is going! A lot of you have been asking about when I kill Mathew and I honestly don't have a clue at the moment. I have a sequel planned out for this and I dunno if I want it to be attached to this or on its own. Oh well, there's plenty of time to worry about that, I've got plot to move! Woot woot! _

**Chapter 13 **

I was just about to head back to the pie shop when I saw a carriage pull up not far away. Out of curiosity, I hung around to see who was getting out. The doors swung open and what I saw made me drop the basket I was holding, a shocked gasp escaping my open mouth.

Mathew stepped out of the carriage, holding out his arm for that- that skank to get out! My shock was replaced with boiling anger as I saw his arm hooked with the woman from Port Windhill, her caramel colored hair done up all fancy with a flowing pink dress to match. Mathew looked at her with adoration, his clear blue eyes sparkling. Oh how I hated his eyes and his smile. There was nothing behind them, no meaning- the same eyes that I used to look up into and see love, now I saw nothing. I hated him, I hated him so badly. Actually, I didn't know who I despised more, him or her for taking him away from me. I hated them both with such an intense passion.

Now they were talking together, smiling as if they were innocent lovebirds that had done no wrong. But they had- their wrong could never be fixed but I would have my revenge. The thought crossed my mind to pull out the razor I always kept with me and kill them both right here and now. My hand nearly itched to hold the cold metal, to feel blood on myself but I had to control myself. I had to control the animal inside me that wanted to lash out at them.

I felt a growl erupt from me as she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. I had to get out of there. I couldn't take this torture another second. I knelt down and stuffed the spilled contents back into the basket and hurrying off in the way of Fleet Street. All this stress was making my head hurt again and I just wanted to scream at somebody. What was that song that Sweeney always mumbled under his breath?

Oh… _"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit…" _I chanted the tune as I stalked my way angrily back to the pie shop.

Mrs. Lovett was busy serving customers when I got back and I dropped the basket on the already cluttered counter.

"Oh thank ye dearie," Mrs. Lovett managed to say between juggling plates, "I trust yer feelin' better?"

"Not exactly", I replied in a dark tone and made my way out of the shop.

I started to ascend the stairs to Sweeney's shop. I needed to vent my anger to someone who would understand me. Then I stopped, remembering what had happened before. Would he still care to listen to me? I realized I didn't really care if he cared or not so I wrenched the door open to his shop, just in time to see the chair righting itself and Sweeney polishing the rubies off his razor. He disinterestedly glanced up at the sound of the door and then raised his head when he noticed the look on my face.

"What's happened?" he asked, his brow furrowing in either annoyance or concern.

I wanted to blurt out every single detail and get it out of my system but my mouth didn't want to make the words so I just screamed instead. He looked at me in shock as I shouted, "I'M GONNA KILL 'EM! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I'M GONNA BLOODY KILL HIM AND THAT LITTLE WENCH!"

"I take it you saw him?" he asked quietly.

"See him did I? HAH! He only stepped out of a fancy-boy carriage with that little nit clinging to his arm practically right in front of me! Oh but he didn't see me, no. He was too caught up in gazing at the little tart to notice a rolling pin if it smacked 'im in the face!" I was breathing heavily, hair disheveled, chest heaving in fury.

He gaped at me for a moment, not believing the amount of rage that was pent up inside of me before asking, "What did you do?"

"There was nothing I _could _do! What am I supposed to do, just go over and slit his throat in the middle of St. Dunstan's? No…but I wanted to. I wanted to so bad!" Suddenly, I dropped down onto the trunk by the wall, head in my hands, "It's just so hard to get on with my life when he's just…there! It doesn't bother 'im none and I have to live this tragedy everyday!" I couldn't hold back the hot angry tears that started to spill over.

**Sweeney's POV **

He stared, bewildered that this woman could turn so quickly from cheery and perfectly bouncy to growling with hate. Sweeney knew she had a darkness about her. After all, how many other women took pleasure in slitting throats and hacking up bodies everyday? And now, she was starting to sob. He didn't know what he found more charming, her anger or her vulnerability that she tried to hide by being so strong willed.

But still, she was dreadfully upset, body racked with loud, anguished sobs. Not knowing what else to do, Sweeney knelt down beside her shaking form, putting an arm tentatively around her.

**My POV **

I felt Sweeney's arm drape around me, pulling me toward him. I hated being this sensitive but I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, buring my face in his vest. His body stiffened at first and then relaxed, as he put his other arm around me, gently stroking my back.

"I…I know what you're feeling", he soothed quietly.

"I know," was my muffled reply, "You're the only one that can understand…"

I felt warm and safe in his embrace and I didn't want it to end. But, alas, it had to. I knew he would have customers coming in soon and this would be too intimate a scene to walk in on. I gently pulled away, wiping my tears away with my lacy gloved palm.

He looked into my glassy eyes, his face somewhat softer that usual, "Are you alright then?"

I sniffled a bit and nodded. He slid his arms off of me and stood rigidly, running a hand back through his hair.

I let out slight giggle, "I'm quite a chore, aint I?"

He nodded stiffly before looking down at me, "Yes…but you're my favorite chore."

I beamed up at him. The sorrow and anger from before seemed to be forgotten and I felt bliss as I let out a sigh.

"Thank ya Mr. T…you really made my day."

It was silly to think that a simple gesture and a few words could make me feel like this but they did. I was on a cloud for the rest of the day, looking forward to seeing my plan follow through. I decided to put Mathew out of my mind for tomorrow it was all about me and Sweeney…

**A/N: **_Okay so that one was kinda short but I needed to squeeze it in there so things would flow nicely later on. You'll see what I mean. The next update shouldn't take so long since I'm practically busting to type it out! Please R&R! :D _


	14. Ding Dong, The Beadle's dead!

A/N: Yay

**A/N: **_Yay! Time to set some plans in action! Here we go… _

**Chapter 14 **

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning due to my excitement. The Beadle would be coming today. I opened my closet and pulled out a silky champagne colored dress with silver beads around the neckline and on the bodice. The skirt was billowy and flowing and it floated about me when I moved. It was a bit extravagant but I wanted to look good today. I put it on and stood in front of my mirror, checking my appearance. Even I had to admit that I looked good. I smoothed out my skirt with my hands and pulled a few hairs back into place before gliding out of the room.

Upon entering the kitchen, Mrs. Lovett looked up from making some tea to see me, "My…don't you look lovely", she complimented with a smile.

I beamed back at her, "Aw thank ya Nellie."

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Err, it's kind of a long story. Can I tell ya later?" I replied.

"Sure. We can 'ave a sit down after I close the shop tonight", she muttered in response, stirring her cup of tea, "Tea?"

"Oh yes thank you", I said, "I'll fix it, you can go sit down." By the looks of it, she had already been up for awhile what with the flower on her dress.

She nodded and left for her parlor while I mixed sugar into the swirling dark liquid. The blackness of it reminded me instantly of Sweeney's eyes. I bit my lip and set the spoon down. I began to drink the tea as I ran over what would happen that day in my head for the thousandth time. It seemed so fluid and simple but there was that nagging thought at the back of my mind that something, in fact, _could _go wrong. I forced myself not to think such things. I thought firmly that no good would come from doubting myself but the idea still remained like an annoying spot on an otherwise clean countertop. You could scrub and scrub and there it stayed with not a thing you could do about it.

Before long, Mrs. Lovett was opening the shop and hungry customers began to pour in. I sighed and headed down to the bake house. I wrenched the door open to be greeted by the ungodly stink that filled the room. Trying my best to ignore it, for I had begun to grow used to it over the weeks, I opened the oven to pull some freshly baked pies out. I lifted my skirts and ascended the stairs, only to be traded off with a tray of pies ready to be baked. With a sigh, I completed the task.

My mind was elsewhere as I tended to customers and made idle chit-chat with the town gossipers. They sneered and voiced their suspicions about what Mrs. Mooney put in her pies. I couldn't help but laugh at this as they helped themselves to human flesh. I got many comments about my dress and many questions about who I was expecting.

"Oh nobody in particular", I would respond, "I just felt like gussying up and lookin' my best is all."

The breakfast shift went by in a busy blur that I barely even noticed until people started to leave. My stomach did a flip. It would be noon before too long and my marvelous plan would finally produce long awaited results. I played with my fingers and fidgeted as Mrs. Lovett prepared lunch for Sweeney. She was done in what felt like an hour and set the tray out on the counter for me. I took it eagerly and bustled out the door, nearly running up the steps. I pushed the door open with a cheery grin on my face. I couldn't hide my excitement very well.

"Afternoon Mr. T", I greeted and set the tray down.

"Afternoon…" he replied in a deep tone as he meticulously ran a razor up and down the strop attached to his chair.

After a few moments of silence, he looked up at me, "Somethin' you want Mrs. Taylor?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No…not really, just thought I hang around for a few minutes."

He looked at me strangely and continued to sharpen his razor. What was taking the Beadle so long to get here? Surely it was past noon by now! Had he forgotten? No…how could he forget the promise of fornication? Despite the optimist part of my brain that told me he was just a little late, the other part of me started to worry that he might not come at all. What then? My plan would be a miserable waste of time and then Sweeney wouldn't show any affection for me. I wanted to groan in disappointment but then the bell to the shop rang out.

My heart sped up and a smile spread across my face as Beadle Bamford stood, looking confused in the doorway. I made my way over to him, the exact words I would speak at the tip of my tongue. I whispered to him, "Mr. Todd is a little late in leaving. Play along like you were here for a shave and he should be leaving soon after that."

He paused for a moment and then nodded, deciding I was right. "Mr. Todd, I request your tonsorial dormancies today", he said, clearing his throat and handing Sweeney his coat, hat, and cane.

I saw the look on Sweeney's face. The excitement glimmered in his eyes as the pompous man before him sat down in his barbering chair. "Of course sir, what an honor it is to receive your custom." He said, covering up his anxiousness quite well.

My heart swelled with pride. This was really going to work! I inwardly cheered as the doubt in my mind faded and died like the Beadle soon would. I watched as Sweeney mixed up the lather and started to apply it to the man's face. I hoped he would be happy with me for this. I certainly was and I was also happy that I would bear witness to the killing of one of the men that ruined Sweeney's life. Soon he began to draw the razor in clean sweeps up the Beadle's neck and I knew he would be slitting it soon. I saw the murderous glint in his eyes.

I then noticed that it must look odd for me to be standing her, eagerly watching him shave someone so I stepped away and picked up a broom, beginning to sweep the floor that really didn't need to be swept at the moment.

It was quiet for a short amount of time before I heard Sweeney whisper to the Beadle: "She's quite the lovely thing, eh?"

I melted a little at those words. I hoped so badly that he really meant it and wasn't just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Yes sir indeed," the Beadle replied, "You know, the man that lived here before had quite the beautiful wife."

"Is that so?" Sweeney asked, not missing a beat.

"Yes", said Beadle Bamford, "My friend, the honorable Judge Turpin, graciously took in the wife and daughter after the husband was convicted of petty thievery. The woman died of an illness not long after, poor thing."

The tension began to become evident in Sweeney's voice, "So that's what you've been accusing me of."

I turned around; I had to see this for myself. The Beadle sat up a bit, looking up at Sweeney in bafflement.

"B-Benjamin?" asked the weasely man, shrinking down in the chair as Sweeney smiled mercilessly at him.

"At your service", Sweeney gruffly replied before dragging a long, deep cut across the Beadle's face.

Blood spurted and spilled from the cut as he gurgled in pain. I watched with a racing heart and a broad smile as the rubies soaked into the white smock about the man's neck, beautifully contrasting each other. Finally, the light left the Beadle's eyes and Sweeney stomped the pedal, sending him sliding backwards to land on his head, brain matter and blood spilling out upon impact. It had worked. Everything had gone perfectly and Sweeney turned to me, dropping the razor to the floor, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I take it you liked my little present eh?" I asked him with a smirk.

"How did you…what did you do to get him here?" he asked me, stepping a bit closer to me.

"A little bit of persuasion goes a long way love. I saw 'im in the market and the whole plan just occurred to me outta nowere. I felt bad for what 'appened before and 'ow much of a mess I've been lately. I wanted to appologize to ya," I replied, looking up into his eyes, "Do ya forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" he repeated, pulling me into his arms, "You're brilliant! I bloody love you!"

**A/N: **GASP!! I HARDLY BELIEVE IT MYSELF!! EEP! Plzz R&R and I shall update soon and make a little more sense of things to people that think this was a bit to fast. Thank you everybody! :DD


	15. The Need to Forget

A/N: I certainly kept you waiting long enough didn't I

**A/N: **_I certainly kept you waiting long enough didn't I? LOL srry guys. It's taken me forever to figure out how to write this chapter! _

**Chapter 15 **

It took a moment for the meaning of the words to fully sink in; the words that I had been longing to hear since I first laid my eyes on him. "I bloody love you!" the words echoed in my head. He loved me! He really loved me! I broke into a smile, my heart hammering in my chest. This was the greatest moment of my entire life!

"Ya mean it?" I asked, staring into his dark eyes that held tenderness and passion. I didn't give him time to reply, "Oh I love you too Mr. T! I've loved you since I firs' saw yo…"

My last word was cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck for my legs were feeling particularly weak. His lips were soft and warm against mine and I eagerly kissed him back. His arms were around my waist and my fingers eventually found his hair and wound themselves in his ebony locks.

I could feel my cheeks obviously flushing as he moved from my lips to kiss and nip tenderly at my neck. I let out a shaky sigh, my fingernails digging into his vest. "If this is what I get for the Beadle, I wonder what the Judge would fetch me…" I blurted it out stupidly and I knew I shouldn't have the moment the words left my lips. I had mentioned the Judge. Of all things!

His lips paused on my neck before he pulled away from me, looking a bit shaken. He brought a hand up to his forehead, massaging it lightly and stepped over toward the window.

"Sweeney?" I tried after a moment. I inwardly cursed myself for being so stupid. There I was, getting everything I wanted and then boom! Idiocy strikes again! I walked up behind him, gently squeezing his upper arm.

It was moments that seemed like an eternity before he spoke, "I…I need to think of a way to get to the Judge…"

My heart sank. "Is it always 'bout the Judge?" I asked.

He turned to me slightly when I said this. Obviously he wasn't expecting this kind of response. "What?" he responded somewhat gruffly.

I wasn't afraid, I was mad or jealous, or some combination of the two, "It's always about the Judge. Avenging Benjamin is a good thing…but Sweeney Todd is 'ere now…and I think 'e wants a chance at life."

He half sighed, half growled. Maybe it was because he knew I was right. Or maybe it was because he was getting annoyed with me. I waited for a response and when none came, I continued.

"Sure I brood over getting Mathew every now and again but he doesn't control my life. Sure I'll kill 'im and then I'll be done with it. I'll star' again and make a new life for meself and maybe eventually…a new husband… What I'm really tryin' to say 'ere is that…there are times when I just want to forget…if only for a moment…"

I didn't really know if I had made an impression on him or if I even got my point across but I felt somewhat satisfied that I had told him. The look in his eyes was unidentifiable and soon he looked away, looked out his window as if he could escape the inevitable truth that I had bestowed upon him. I knew he was thinking. His face seemed blank and unreadable all at once and I took that as my sign to leave. I hoisted the sleeve of my dress that he had managed to pull down, back on my shoulder and left the room.

**Sweeney's POV **

He stared out the window but didn't see anything, not the cold grayness of London, not the customers swarming toward Lovett's for lunch. His thoughts were racing, filled with cluttered emotions that he had yet to decipher. He shouldn't be feeling these things but he had already come to terms that he loved her whether he liked it or not. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes briefly.

The previous scene flashed in his head, him kissing her…her kissing him back. Then she mentioned the Judge and reality seemed to come flooding back to him that had been lost in the sudden euphoria of her being so close to him. He was reminded that love was not what he was here for. He was here to kill the Judge and avenge Benjamin, Lucy, and Johanna. Everything was confusing him and driving him mad and he banged his fist hard against the glass.

Kelsey didn't come back to London just to fall in love with him either but she had and she was embracing that fact. He understood her when she said that she would just like to forget about everything for a short while. He had felt nothing but weightlessness bliss when he was kissing her, something he hadn't felt in fifteen years. Something that only Benjamin should be able to feel. But Sweeney had. Sweeney had felt that way and he just didn't understand it. Maybe thinking this over would just make matters worse but what else could he do but think.

He turned away from the window to face the shabby looking barbershop. He realized he was cold and that he hadn't been when she was there. Had he always been this cold and it just took true warmth to be able to notice the emptiness he felt when he was alone. Raking a hand through his thick black hair, he began to pace about the room. The sooner he killed the Judge the better. That's what he decided. The sooner that man was gone, Sweeney would be able to breathe, be able to live. The only thing that bothered him was…would Turpin ever set foot in his shop again?

**My POV **

The dinner rush was just over and my feet were aching fiercely. With a heavy sigh, I dropped down into one of the armchairs in Mrs. Lovett's parlor. The fire that danced in the flue lulled me into a warm, peaceful reverie. Every time there wasn't something on my mind that day, the events from that afternoon drifted back to me. My stomach would flip and a warmth reached my face when I recalled his lips pressed against mine. I pondered if that would ever happen again after what I had mindlessly blurted out.

There I was, silently cursing myself again. I let out another sigh and tried not to think about it. Hopefully he would see I was right and he would come back to me, telling me I was brilliant and that he still loved me. Hopefully…

"Still awake, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett's voice brought me back to reality and I quickly opened my eyes to see her looking down at me.

"Oh yes…" I replied, sitting up straighter, "I were just restin' me eyes for a tick."

"So what were you so excited about earlier?" she asked, sitting down in the opposite arm chair, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh that", I recalled thoughtfully, "Ya see, yesterday when you asked me to go to the market, I was ponderin' to meself what I could do to make things up to Mr. T for bein' a stinkin' drunk the night before."

She nodded with a slight smirk and I continued.

"Well just as I was thinkin' this, I spotted Beadle Bamford just a few feet away from me. I got this idea that I would entice him into the barbershop on false pretenses so Sweeney could…" I dragged my forefinger across my throat to indicate slitting. "He agreed to meet me there at noon when I told him Mr. Todd would be out for lunch. Of course when 'e showed up, Sweeney was there and I told the Beadle to play along and ask for a shave. So 'e did and well…we all know what 'appened then, eh?"

"That's a right smart plan", Mrs. Lovett complimented me, "And was Mr. Todd pleased about it?"

I nodded slowly, that same warmness creeping into my cheeks, "Yes he…'e was quite pleased…"

She evidently noticed my nervousness and smiled at me knowingly, "What is it then? What 'appened?"

I swallowed hard, not sure how she would take the news, "He…He told me, 'e loved me…"

Her eyes grew wide and her smile turned into a gaping stare as she gasped, "He did?!"

"Yea…" I replied, still hardly believing it myself. "Are…are ya upset about it?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh no…" she shook her head, "I'm 'appy for ya, really I am."

"Yer sure?" I asked, searching her eyes for any hidden truth she may harbor there.

"O' course I'm sure. Don't be silly."

After a moment or two, Mrs. Lovett let out a soft giggle. I turned to her in surprise, wondering what had gotten into her.

"I was just thinkin'…'ow this reminds me of a time when we were younger," she replied, smiling at me.

"Not Jeffery Bowers!" I exclaimed as my old friend nodded her head.

"That time when we both 'ad our sites set on Jeffery Bowers, the florist's son," she continued.

"Nellie, I aint thought o' that in ages! We must have been nine years old then!"

"I know," she agreed, "He coulda had either one of us and he picked me. You were so angry and jealous o' me after that."

"I was not", I argued even though I secretly knew she was right.

She giggled, "We barely 'ad time to make up when you moved across town. We didn't see each other again until we were fifteen when you moved back."

I was laughing now too, "Mathew started courtin' me when I was seventeen and I was jealous when Albert proposed to you before 'e did. Took him till I was twenty to finally buck up the courage."

We continued to laugh and chatter until we could barely hold our eyelids up anymore and bid each other goodnight. Just as I was just about to go to bed, Nellie's voice stopped me.

"Did he kiss ya?" she asked curiously.

I froze in my tracks and turned around to face her, not being able to conceal the smile on my face.

She gasped again, her hands flying to her mouth, "He did!"

I nodded, laughing, "Look at us. We're acting like bloody teenagers!"

She agreed and promised she wouldn't ask anymore of it.

I reached for my doorknob and she said, "So was it good?"

I let out a sigh and said, "Really good…"

She nodded in response, "I just wanted to know what I was missing."

**A/N: **_Whew that was a longish one and it took me like no time to write once I started going. Seriously, inspiration struck me like lightning. Anyway, tell me what you think! _


	16. Let It Be

A/N: Hi everybody

**A/N: **_Hi everybody! I got a lot of reviews commenting on how well Nellie took the news and I'm happy to say that is not really the case. I had you all fooled though, didn't I? Lol, well I'm gonna try something new this time: Mrs. Lovett's POV. I figured I should write the first half like that to really get the depth of her feelings in here. Okay so here we go… _

**Chapter 16 **

**Nellie's POV **

Mrs. Lovett gripped the clever so tightly that her knuckles turned white and she realized that she was shaking furiously. Everything seemed like one big blur. She didn't feel like herself as she stood in her former friend's doorway, she felt more like a fly on the wall bearing witness to the event that would surely take place. She licked her dry lips in anticipation, asking herself if she was really going to go through with this.

Not but an hour ago, she had bid Kelsey goodnight and lain down in her own bed, her mind racing. She tried to convince herself that she was happy for her friend that had had a fondess for Sweeney Todd as long as she had. She turned over in her bed, the sting of jealously sitting like a rock in her stomach. "That should be me," Nellie had whispered aloud.

That night, without any warning whatsoever, something snapped in Nellie Lovett and murderous thoughts took over her mind like wildfire. Overcome with some toxic mixture of jealousy and blind rage, she knew what she was going to do. She had thrown her blankets off and left the room, not bothering to put a robe on over her night gown. She thundered down the stairs and into the bakehouse where she grabbed the cleaver that she used to chop up the dead bodies. She admired it fondly as the orangey glow from the bake oven glinted off of the silver metal. With her weapon of choice clutched firmly in her hand, she ascended the stairs and into her tenant's bedroom.

She had krept in quietly so as not to wake her and that was where she now stood, beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead and upper lip. She hastily wiped the sweat away and took another step forward. Her eyes were ice cold and empty as she gazed down at her, chest rising and falling steadily in sleep. It would be so easy. All she would have to do is hack into that tender neck and watch the rubies spray the blankets and headboard. She wouldn't even have time to scream. Then Sweeney Todd would be all hers and she would lie to him, telling him that Mathew had shown up and pleaded for Kelsey's forgiveness. She'd tell him that she accepted and they left together…and she would never be coming back.

Nellie took a deep breath and weilded the cleaver over her head, prepared to chop, when something else flashed through her mind. She thought of the look that would be on Sweeney's face when he discovered that he had lost someone else that he loved. She faltered, lowering the cleaver a bit. He would be devestated and it would be all her fault. Sure she could have told him that his wife was still alive but she would never be the same woman again. It was better off that he think she was dead. But Kelsey on the other hand… He could always go over to Mathew's house, wanting to see it for himself, perhaps convince her to come back. And what then? He would find a confused man with no idea what he was talking about. Then Sweeney would know that Nellie had been lying to him all that time.

Suddenly, Nellie's senses flooded back to her in a wave that was so powerful, it almost knocked her down but instead, made her drop the cleaver to the floor with a noisey clatter. The sleeping woman shifted slightly with a soft moan but didn't wake. Nellie realized that she had been holding her breath and let it out in an exasperated exhale, throwing herslelf into the armchair by the bed. She cradled her head in her hands, shaking it slowly back and forth.

"I can't", she whispered, "I just can't do it."

Feeling terrible and defeated, she picked up the cleaver and left the room.

**My POV **

After I was sure that she was gone, I opened my eyes, my heart hammering away in my chest. I had been awake the whole time but out of curiosity as to why Nellie was in my room, I had faked being asleep. I had done so quite well as she had obviously tried to kill me. I drew a shaky breath, feeling vunerable and insecure like a small child afraid of being alone in the dark.

I just couldn't believe that she had tried to do that to me. I thought that she was my friend, I thought she was happy for me. I sat up in bed, knowing that I couldn't go back to sleep when at any moment, she could come back in my room with the cleaver, crazed out of her mind. Of course I wouldn't have let her, I was going to move away at the last second so I could reach the door while she wrenched the cleaver out of the bed. I shivered a bit at the thought, recalling how relieved I had been when I heard the metal clatter onto the floor. I would have sighed deeply but then she would have known I was awake so I shifted, pretending that it had startled me.

I was torn about what to do. I didn't know if I should stay where I was, dart upstairs to Mr. Todd and ask to stay there, or flee the shop altogether. I decided against the last option. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Then I decided that it wouldn't be very wise to go up to Sweeney because he would ask me what happened and what I was doing there and I didn't want _him _to kill Mrs. Lovett either. Finally, I came to the conclusion that it was best to stay where I was and pretend the following day that I had been asleep and knew nothing of what had happened. I nodded to myself and sunk back down into my pillow, staring at the ceiling.

It was then that I noticed something very peculiar. Sweeney wasn't pacing so I didn't hear the rythmical sound of his hobnail boots thudding above my head. That was the sound that usually lulled me to sleep because I myself was a bit of an insomniac. My brow furrowed in concentration as I tried to figure out why he was not pacing. Maybe he actually decided to get some sleep tonight.

**Sweeney's POV **

Sweeney HAD actually tried to fall asleep that night but was unsuccessful. He didn't really know why he had tried because he hadn't slept soundly since…since he had fallen asleep next to _her. _This thought got him up and pacing. It all came down to her again. His thoughts seemed to revolve around her now. He constantly tried to get his mind back on track with revenge plots about the Judge but somehow she fought her way back to the surface.

"_Maybe you should just let her", _the voice inside his head suggested.

"How?" Sweeney asked aloud, pacing about his shop furiously.

_"Don't worry 'how'" _said the voice very wisely, _"Just let it happen, let it be." _

Sweeney stopped his pacing and repeated the last words to himslelf, "Let it be…" He looked back over to his vanity where he saw the pictures of Lucy and Johanna. He felt a pain in his chest that he couldn't decipher and let out a deep sigh as they stared at him accusingly. Sweeney figured that pain had to be guilt. He was guilty because he hadn't avenged them yet and maybe he was guilty because he had fallen in love. Suddenly, he couldn't bear to look at them anymore. He shut the picture frame with great care and layed it down on the desk before seating himself in his barbering chair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I have to let it be…"

**A/N: **_Well there you have it. Nellie had her murderous freakout. I hope I made it seem believable enough, R&R! _


	17. The Invitation

**A/N: **_I've been wondering for ages how I'm gonna do the whole killing of the Judge thing and I think I've found a solution! _

**Chapter 17 **

I was heading upstairs to Sweeney's barbershop the next day. I was feeling more tired than usual and the dark circles around my eyes were more profound than ever. It had been quite awhile before I was able to fall asleep the night before after what had happened. Sweeney started pacing again after about an hour or so and that helped me to drift off a little easier.

I pushed open the door, the bell ringing merrily. At the sound of it, Sweeney turned towards me, giving me a sort of a half smile. That was new. Sometimes I got a gruff "afternoon" or a glance but he actually smiled at me. I smiled back after the intial shock of it all. I walked over to set the lunch tray I was carrying on his vanity when I heard a loud clattering noise. I shrieked and jumped, nearly dropping the tray.

Sweeney stared at me as he picked his strop up from the floor, "What's got you so jumpy?" he asked, giving me a funny look.

I set the tray down gently, my hands shaking a bit, "N-nothin'," I lied. I had been jumpier than a cat since the little 'incident' with Nellie and the cleaver.

He squinted his eyes at me as if he were trying to figure me out, "Somefing's got you scared, now what is it?"

I covered my face with my trembling hands, shaking my head.

"Yes," he insisted, walking a little closer to me, "And stop that, it's silly." He pulled my hands away from my face.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should just tell him the truth when I realized he was still holding onto my wrists. "You're uh… you're still holdin' me arms," I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh", he muttered and dropped them quickly, taking a step away.

"I didn't say stop", I replied, and took his hands in my own.

He stared down at our hands for a moment, and then his dark eyes met mine, dare I say, shyly. I had expected him to pull away from me but he didn't, he just stood there, looking back at me. He had the strangest expression on his face that was nothing like the hard stare he usually gave. He looked like a lost puppy, looking back at me, eyes shiny and dark. I wondered what he was thinking at that moment, wondered what had made him act this way so suddenly. My face softened as I stared up at him and I wanted to kiss him so badly but I didn't know how he'd react.

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, I began to move toward him, lowering my eyelids as my face drew closer to his. To my surprise and delight, he closed his eyes and leaned toward me as well. My heart banged against my ribcage and a warm flush crawled its way up my neck. Our lips just barely brushed when the door banged open and we moved away from each other as Anthony rushed in. Oh how I loathed the sailor at that moment. I was so close and that was by no stretch an actual kiss. I crossed my arms as he stared at us.

"Uh pardon my intrusion…" Anthony appologized, averting his gaze. Evidently he had seen us back away in a hurry.

Sweeney cleared his throat, "What is it Anthony?" He asked.

"It's the Judge, sir," the young sailor replied, rumaging around in his pocket.

"The Judge?!" Sweeney repeated excitedly, "What is it?"

Anthony pulled a rumpled invitation of sorts from his breast pocket and smoothed out the creases, "I spoke to Johanna. She said that Judge Turpin is having a masquerade ball tomorrow night…" He handed the invitation to Sweeney who looked it over carefully.

I leaned over and got a glimpse of it. It was a fancy looking card that had yet to be filled in. "Go on?" Sweeney urged.

"Yes sir", Anthony continued, "Well Johanna told me to get myself a costume and secretly attend the party. She gave me the key to the back door so I could sneak in. She said that we could run away together and nobody would know who we were because we'd be wearin' masks you see…"

"Brilliant," Sweeney said, grinning at the lad, "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if we attended the ball with you?"

Anthony looked confused, "Sir?"

"For security reasons of course", Sweeney lied quickly, "We can stand watch for the Judge while you two make a run for it."

Anthony smiled, "Thank you my friend. You don't know how much this means!"

"Of course, lad," Sweeney replied with a nod.

"The ball is at eight o'clock tomorrow night, I'll be back at seven!" Anthony called as he hurried out the door.

Sweeney turned back to me, that mischevious spark in his eyes, "Feel up to a party, my pet?"

I grinned broadly at him. The love of my life just asked me to go to a ball with him! "You really mean it?"

"Yeah," he replied, "It'd look odd if I arrived alone, ay?"

"I suppose you're right", I agreed, "I accept!"

"Marvelous", he said and took his 'friend' out of his holster to polish it.

"So uh…how are ya gonna kill 'im at a crowded party?" I asked, following him over to his vanity where he now stood with his back to me.

He kept shining the razor, not missing a beat, "I'll jus' lead em off somewhere else I guess…"

"You? What's 'e gonna want to go off with you for? The only way yer gonna get that pervert into yer claws is to have some bait," I said, examining my nails casually.

He slowly turned to me, a grin spreading on his face.

My eyes widened, "No, Mr. T, no! I won't do it! You can't make me!" I backed away from him as his malicious smile grew and he followed after me as if stalking innocent prey.

"Now Mrs. Taylor…" he said in a honey-sweet voice.

"No! No! NO!" I yelled, shaking my head.

"I won't let 'im hurt you," he insisted, "All you have to do is lure him away so I can kill 'im!"

"Now Sweeney, you know I'd do anythin' for you but this is a bit much!"

"Oh but I'd so appreciate it", he said in an alluring tone, moving ever closer to me.

"Oh I bet you would!"

"I'd be so grateful to you…" he said in that same sultry voice.

He was starting to weaken my defenses. Damn him for being so sexy! "So that's the only way you'd appreciate me, huh? Well you can forget it!" I said despite the slight waver in my voice.

"Oh come now, love," he said, "You know how much I care about you…how much I appreciate everything that you do for me…"

"Is that so?" I practically whispered back for he was so close to me that I was dizzied by his mere prescense.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded and pressed his lips against mine.

He knew I couldn't resist him. I closed my eyes and kissed him back passionately. He rested one hand on my cheek and wrapped the other around my waist and I put my hands behind his neck and pulled him even closer to me, if possible. The kiss was over all too soon and he pulled away just enough to speak.

"Is that a yes?" he asked in a whisper.

"mmm," was I could mutter at the moment.

"Good," he said and moved out of my grasp.

"God you're so manipulative," I said as he went back to polishing his razor.

He let out a short scornful laugh.

"I hate you", I said angrily.

"No you don't."

"…I know…" I sighed.

After we were quiet for a few minutes I said, "Ya know, we're gonna have to head down to the tailor's and get some costumes for the ball."

He grunted in reply.

I smiled and said in a mocking sing-songy voice, "I get to take you shop-ping!"

He groaned.

I giggled a little. "Come on and get your coat," I said, heading towards the door.

"I have a business you know", he replied.

"Nobody's coming today, the weather is downright dreadful," I insisted.

He sighed and returned the razor he was polishing back to its holster, "Alright…"

I grinned, "Meet me downstairs I'm gonna get me shawl!"

**A/N:** _And it took me THIS long to come up with THAT?! (smacks self in head) Oh well I'm pretty proud of it as it were. R&R! _


	18. Goodbye Johanna

A/N: It took me awhile to finally come up with the costume designs but I'm pretty happy with em

**A/N: **_ It took me awhile to finally come up with the costume designs but I'm pretty happy with em. _

**Chapter 18 **

"I feel stupid," Sweeney complained from behind his mask.

"Oh hush. I think you look rather dashing", I replied, straightening his red cravat.

I stood back, looking at our reflections in the cracked mirror of his barbershop. We looked perfect together. He wore a mask that resembled a black demon dog with the tall ears pointing in towards each other, giving him the effect of having horns. His outfit was black with red pinstripes, red trimming, red undershirt, and red cravat. My two favorite colors looked absolutely stunning on him. My dress was the opposite of his. It was red with black pinstripes and I wore black gloves. My mask was a black cat with three red jewels over each eye that matched the red ruby ring on my finger.

I sighed in contentment.

"I don't even like dogs…" he continued.

I looked up at him, "Why? Are you scared of 'em?"

"No…I'm not scared it's just…I don't like 'em."

"I think you're scared," I teased.

"It's not funny."

"I'm aint laughin'. It's a perfectly sensible thing to be afraid of."

"I am NOT afraid of dogs," he insisted.

"Alright, alright."

(FLASH BACK) This had pretty much been his attitude the entire day. He tried several things on and looked at many materials but he seemed indifferent about everything. He had come out wearing this and I had said, "You look dashing Mr. T!"

He had replied with a grunt of some sort and just continued to stand there looking miserable.

"Can we afford it?" I asked.

"Yes", he said flatly, staring at the ground.

"Does it fit well?"

"Yes."

"Well do you like it, then?"

He blinked his eyes a few times and looked up at me, "Like what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just buy it and come on!" (END FLASHBACK)

There was a long pause before he said, "I must say though…your color choice is impecable."

This made me smile, "Aww thanks love," I said, patting his chest affectionately.

"I wonder when Anthony's going to get…" I was cut off by a knocking at the door, "Huh, he's actually knocking?"

Sweeney smirked a bit at this and I walked over to answer the door, my rather volumenous skirt grazing the floor. I pulled it open to see Anthony standing there with a shimmering gold mask over his eyes with a gold and orange suit to match.

"'Ello Anthony", I greeted, "My don't you look sharp?"

"Thankyou ma'am," he said, bowing slightly. "Mr. Todd?" he greeted.

Sweeney nodded stiffly at him, "Is everything sorted out then, Anthony?"

"Yes", the sailor replied eagerly, "All we have to do is sneak 'round back and have the key right here," he patted his jacket pocket.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" I asked, "We've got ourselves a ball to attend!"

ST

The Judge's stately townhouse came into view with its gas lamps flickering brightly on either side of the front door. I could see shadows and lights through the windows and the distant sound of music. Anthony led us around the back of the house through a small, drab courtyard.

He cast a quick look around to make sure nobody was behind us before pulling the door open. Music seemed to blast at us as we entered a small back parlor. We snuck through there, giving a cautious glance down a hallway before darting across and into the ball room.

Colors seemed to swirl around us in the glittery golden light of the room. Scads of men and women danced by in vibrant clothing and masks. It seemed to have a sort of dizzying effect to just be standing there and watching the others move.

"She should notice us soon", Anthony said over the music to us, "She said she'd be nearby."

As if on cue, a girl dressed in a brilliant blue gown broke away from the other dancers and started to head our way. She wore matching bird mask with shining sequines and blue feathers. Her blonde hair floated out behind her as she quickly made her way over.

"Anthony?" she asked in a soft voice when she approached the sailor.

Anthony lifted his mask slightly, reavealing his face to her before sliding it back into place. Johanna grinned at him and then looked at us.

"You must be the friends that came to help us", she said, her blue eyes glittering happily.

"Yes we are", I replied with a smile, "I'm Kelsey Taylor and this is my…friend…Sweeney Todd."

He nodded to her, "Ms. Johanna", he muttered quietly.

"Anthony has told me all about you, Mr. Todd", Johanna said.

"Has he?" he asked before clearing his throat, "Anthony…is a good lad and I trust he'll take good care of you."

"Of course sir", Anthony said, linking arms with Johanna.

I looked over to Sweeney to notice a gleam of sadness in his eyes as he looked upon his daughter who was now a young lady. He had missed so much. He forced a sort of half smile at them as they headed behind us where they would escape through the back door.

Anthony held out his hand to Sweeney, "I shant forget this, my friend."

Sweeney shook his hand, "Take care, Anthony," he said softly.

The lad nodded and linked arms with Sweeney's daughter once more and headed out through the back parlor.

Sweeney bit his lip and looked down at the polished marble floor. I squeezed his arm lovingly, "You could 'ave told her", I mentioned.

"No", he shook his head, "It would never be the same. It's better she think I'm gone."

I nodded understandingly and shifted a bit. "Maybe we should uh…dance. Looks rather funny just standin' over here…and maybe we can find the Judge while we're at it, eh?"

He seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of the Judge and took my hand, leading me onto the dance floor. My heart sped up as took my waist, twirling us about with the other guests. Sweeney kept stealing glances around the room, obviously looking for the Judge. I knew what the point of this mission was but I couldn't help but want it to be atleast a little romantic.

"I think that's him," he whispered, leaning down by me.

"How can you tell? Everbody's wearin' masks", I replied.

"I have a hunch…" he said, nodding in the direction of who was suspected to be the Judge.

I followed his gaze and saw a man wearing a large nosed devil mask of sorts with a red cape to match. Due to the snobby way he held himself, he was a very possible suspect.

"Let's move a little closer", I said.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me.

"To the Judge", I said quickly, "We need to move closer to the Judge."

"Oh…yes", he replied, and led us closer to the man across the room.

**A/N: **_ Okay I'm really sorry to leave you guys in suspense at this point but trust me, I have good reason. I'm going on a trip to see my brother graduate from the navy bootcamp in Illinois this Wednesday and I'll be back either the following Sunday or Monday. I promise to update right away when I get back! Plzz R&R as always! _


	19. Masquerade Massacre

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back

**A/N: **_Hey everybody, I'm back! Okay I must give credit to iheartkenji for helping me with almost every aspect of this chapter. She's brilliant! And I'd like to apologize if I didn't get a chance to reply to many of your reviews. I've been REALLY busy lately but I'd like to thank you now. THAAAANNKKK YOOOOUUUU!! You're all wonderful and this story wouldn't be as far along as it is without all of your marvelous encouragement. Give yourselves a pat on the back and a round of applause! :BOWS TO YOU: _

_With that out of the way, I'd like to start off this chapter with saying that if you don't like drama, please brace yourselves because this is the most dramatic chapter ever to be typed. And if you DO like drama…well… It's best you do the same. LOL! _

**Chapter 19 **

We danced closer to the suspected Turpin who was dancing with a woman in a pink striped gown and a sequined pink mask. As we twirled and weaved through the other couples, my stomach fluttered with the feeling of impending doom. I told myself everything would work out fine and just as it should…and yet, I couldn't shake this dreadful feeling that something would go awry.

The sound of the band suddenly made me feel dizzy as it pounded in my ears more loudly than it should. I always had terrible nerves when it came to things like this. Somehow I could always psych myself into screwing up and this time…screwing up would not be an option. Sweeney seemed to notice the frantic look on my face that I tried very hard to conceal. I looked down at my feet to avoid his incredulous stare.

"Stop that", he hissed at me.

"Stop what?" I asked, raising my gaze only slightly.

"Glancing around like that", he replied, "It looks like you're up to no good."

"I am up to no good!" I retorted.

"Hush up and look at me", he ordered harshly.

I looked up to meet his gaze which stared down at me sternly. I swallowed hard and my feet fumbled a bit.

Understanding that I was nervous, Sweeney leaned forward a bit to say in my ear, "It will be fine. Just keep looking in my eyes and it'll be fine. Try to feign innocence."

I nodded, the sound of his velvety voice raising chill bumps on my arms and the back of my neck. I did as he said and gazed into his eyes as we danced. I didn't mind, not one bit. It was actually one of my favorite past times and I was eager to look into those dark shining orbs whenever the opportunity arose. I began to feel a bit calmer and before I knew it, the band finished their song and the room was filled with the sound clapping and excited chatter.

"Good luck," Sweeney whispered in my ear and he was gone so suddenly, I would have missed him in the blink of an eye.

I didn't even have time to protest his leaving me for the looming figure of the suspected Judge now stood right in front of me.

"Good evening m' lady", he greeted from behind his red mask.

It was definitely Turpin. I would recognize that mealy voice anywhere. It sent a not-so-pleasant shiver down my spine but I faked a smile nonetheless.

"Good evening sir", I greeted with a sort of half curtsey.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked and motioned for one of the many waiters to come over with a tray of champagne flutes.

"Oh that is most kind of ya", I replied, daintily taking a flute from the tray before me and taking a small sip.

The Judge's mouth was revealed under his mask and he took a drink from his flute as well. He smiled at me with his crooked yellow teeth and I had to force myself to smile back.

"What a remarkable dress you are wearing", he complimented me.

"Why thank you sir", I replied, "You look most dignified as well."

He got a strange look on his face and he peered at me, "What is your name? I believe we have met before?"

"Now sir," I said calmly even though it felt like a rock dropped to the pit of my stomach, "This is a masquerade ball, I'm afraid that must remain a secret."

I gave him a catlike grin that worked so well with the mask I wore. Figuring that I should turn on the charm, I brought my hand up casually to scratch the back of my neck and then drug it down in front, trailing down my collar bone and resting momentarily at my bosom. The Judge was transfixed and I bit my lip provocatively. He cleared his throat but said nothing.

"Perhaps there's… somewhere we can go after the next dance?" I asked huskily.

He nodded, quite surprised that I had suggested something like that. "Of course", he replied in a strained, thick voice.

My stomach churned at his eagerness to be with someone he'd only just shared a few words with. He was the lowest form of life, just like Mathew. Still, I tried to be alluring and it appeared to be working fairly well. Just then, the band started up and the Judge offered his hand to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"I'd be honored", I replied and placed my hand in his. I didn't like the feeling of it at all.

The Judge danced me onto the floor and I looked around desperately for Sweeney. The last thing I wanted to do was actually have physical contact of any kind with the slime ball that was Turpin. Colors swirled by and I spotted Sweeney across the room, standing by a large gold pillar. He caught my gaze and I held it, motioning for him to intervene. He gave me a nod and swiftly made his way through the dancers.

"Pardon me, sir", Sweeney said, very gentlemanly, "May I cut in?"

"Well I…" Turpin started but Sweeney didn't give him the chance to finish, sweeping me into his arms.

It was quite a relief to be out of the Judge's grasp. Sweeney moved us further away from Turpin and toward the center of the room. When he was sure that we were out of sight, he leaned forward.

"What did he say?" he asked eagerly.

"It worked", I replied with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Sweeney said, grinning as well, "Where shall you lead him?"

I glanced around and caught sight of an adjacent hallway where I spotted a distinctive red door. "I'm goin' to lead 'im to the red door. Go hide in there and wait for us, okay?"

"Okay", he nodded. He frowned upon seeing my slightly worried expression, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just…a little scared is all…" I admitted, trying not to make eye contact because I felt like a weak fool.

"Don't worry", he reassured me, "Nothing's going to happen. I'll get him before he has the chance to touch you."

"Promise?" I asked, looking up into his eyes now.

"I promise", he replied and released his grip on my waist to sneak off to the room with the red door.

Somehow the Judge found me again and I was suddenly in his clammy embrace. "The song is nearly over…" he whispered into my ear.

"Indeed it is, sir", I replied, trying to sound interested in him.

"Shall we go back there?" I asked, motioning toward the hallway.

"Yes we shall", he replied as the song ended and the sound of applause filled the ballroom once more.

I slipped off through the crowd with the Judge hot on my trail and made my way to the red door.

**Sweeney's POV **

Sweeney quickly strode over to the hallway and spotted the red door Kelsey had spoken of. Just as he was about to grab the handle, something caught his eye…another red door stood just three doors down. He pulled his hand back as he glanced between the two doors anxiously.

"Bugger", he quietly cursed as his thoughts raced over which would be the better choice.

Thinking that the best thing to do would to be going back to ask her, he turned to do so when he saw Turpin heading for her. That option was out. He hesitantly directed his attention back to the doors.

_"Perhaps the farthest door away from the ballroom would be the best choice", _he pondered. Without much time left to consider it, he grabbed the handle of the farthest red door and let himself inside.

The room was very dark and he felt his way around. His hands passed over a velvet chair, a table, a bottle of sorts. Finally, he found the farthest corner and shrunk back into it, bringing his razor out of his holster. He held it close to his face so that he could make out its sleek outline.

"Soon my friend", he cooed to it, running his finger slowly over the blade, "Very soon…"

**My POV **

I approached the first red door and turned back around to face the Judge who was looming over me. "Follow me," I said in a sultry voice, leaning back on the door and turning the handle behind my back.

I led him into the dark room with the feeling of dread sitting just under the surface of my emotions. He reached over and turned on a small gas lamp that lit only a quarter of the room.

Turning his attention back to me, he said, "Excellent choice, my dear. You've wandered into my library."

"Is that so?" I asked, turning to see shelf after shelf, filled with books. I then noticed his wallpaper which depicted naked women. "Anything…erotic?" I asked with a naughty grin.

This seemed to attract him to me even more and he moved closer, "Oh yes…" he lowered his voice, "But what would you know of such practices?"

"I know my fair share," I replied with a smirk as he moved ever closer to me.

I began to wonder when Sweeney was going to attack, for I was starting to feel a bit nervous. I knew he was going to be there though. He promised me nothing would happen. Turpin then removed his mask, discarding it onto the floor.

"Pardon me," said the Judge, reaching around the back of my head where the sash to my mask was tied, "I do believe I am obligated to see your face now."

He started to untie it and I held the mask tightly to my face, "NO! …I mean, no, don't ya want it to remain a mystery?"

"I think I'd rather know your identity if it's all the same", he said, again reaching for the sash.

"Uh…what difference will it make? Ya probably don't even know how I am!"

"Don't know who you are?" he asked, getting a bit irritated, "I invited you, of course I know who you are!"

"No!" I yelled again as he quickly pulled the mask from my face.

His expression changed from one of slight amusement to shock and rage, "YOU!"

My eyes grew wide as the Judge advanced on me. Why wasn't Sweeney doing anything? Had he gone to the wrong room? Turpin then had me by the neck and pushed me roughly against the wall. I cried out at the sharp pain in my head and back. The vile man quickly grabbed a letter opener off of one of the tables and held it against my neck.

"Scream and you die!" he hissed at me, flecks of spit hitting my cheek.

I remembered the razor I always kept in my bodice and I tried to reach for it. The Judge quickly grabbed my wrists and forced them above my head, holding them there tightly. Before I could act, his mouth crashed down onto mine. I struggled against him, turning my head away but he was stronger than I. He bit down hard on my lower lip, causing me to cry out and he shoved his tongue into my open mouth. I felt the blood from my lip trickle down to my neck and chest.

Hot tears stung my eyes as I discovered that I would meet the same ill fate as Lucy if this man was not stopped…and soon. I couldn't let that happen. Turpin continued to kiss me forcefully and I brought up my leg, kicking him hard in the crotch. His hands left my wrists as he backed up, doubling over in pain. As swiftly as I could manage, I grabbed the razor out of my bodice for protection and ran for the door.

As soon as I reached for the doorknob, Turpin tackled me from behind, sending me flying to the floor. I groaned and tried to grab the razor that had fallen from my hand during the fall. Alas, it was just out of my reach. My fingertips were so close to it and then I felt pain. There was pain in my head where the Judge had just hit me. He forced me onto my back, letter opener in hand. I struggled and he hit me again across the face.

Tears now leaked down my cheeks and he ripped my bodice open. I shrieked and tried to beat him off of me but he brought the letter opener down on my left breast, leaving a stab wound. I screamed and he clapped a hand down over my mouth.

"That should teach you to scream, wench!" He yelled at me, seething with anger and lust.

This would be the end of me, I knew it. Even if he didn't kill me, I couldn't go on after this. _"Why isn't Sweeney here?!" _my thoughts cried, _"He promised nothing would happen! He promised! Oh God where is he?!" _

The Judge was hoisting my skirts up as I fought and cried. I thrashed my legs around violently, one of them colliding with a table, sending it to the floor with a loud crash. Turpin ignored it and was ripping at my stockings.

"SWEENEY!!" I called with all the strength I could muster.

**Sweeney's POV **

Out of the darkness, Sweeney heard a clattering noise from a few doors down. He pressed his ear against the wall and heard a scream. He knew that scream anywhere. It was Kelsey calling out to him. Sweeney had never heard anyone that distressed and desperate before. He expected the worst as he flew from the room he was in.

With his heart hammering, he ran down the hall as fast as he could and burst into the other room with the red door. The sight before him seemed to make his heart stop.

"No! NOOOO!!" He screamed, running at the shocked Judge with his razor.

He pounced on the Judge, throwing him off of Kelsey. He pulled off his own mask, revealing his enraged face. Sweeney wanted the Judge to feel pain. So much pain. Pain that he had felt and the pain of two innocent women and his daughter.

He drug a long cut down Turpin's face, "THIS IS FOR LUCY!" Sweeney screamed in rage and sliced another cut over Turpin's nose and cheek, "THIS IS FOR JOHANNA!"

The Judge screamed in pain, "Have mercy! I beg of you!"

Sweeney ignored his pleas. "THIS IS FOR KELSEY!" He screamed, plunging his razor into Turpin's right eye.

Sweeney was now splattered with the warm blood of his enemy. He reveled in the feeling of digging his razor into his flesh and making him yell out in agony. The Judge ruined everything and he was the most deserving to die. He wanted to kill him a thousand times, watching him die over and over again, watch the light leave his eyes, watch the rubies spill and spurt from him until he could drown in it.

The Judge was near his demise but Sweeney wanted to end things perfectly. He left him one eye so that he could see Sweeney's face when he died. He wanted the last thing he knew of this world to be the rage and hate on Sweeney's face the moment he slit his throat. He wanted him to suffer so badly.

With a last fighting breath, the Judge muttered, "Benjamin Barker."

"AND THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Sweeney yelled in fury, ripping a deep cut across Turpin's neck, the remaining blood running out and soaking Turpin's shirt and jacket a deep crimson. Sweeney tasted the blood in his mouth as it splattered in every direction and the Judge's head tipped back onto the floor in a puddle of red.

Sweeney's chest heaved and he let his razor clatter to the floor beside his enemy's body. He had always hoped he'd feel such relief and accomplishment after killing Judge Turpin but now, as he turned back to face the shaking woman on the floor who pulled the skirt of her dress over her body, he only felt guilt and shame for not being there soon enough.

He tried to walk over to her but his body was overcome with such emotion that he couldn't manage it. His legs gave out and he fell onto his knees, suddenly bursting into tears. He wanted to stop crying but it simply wasn't possible. He had let her down. Sweeney had had the chance to save her but he let her down. _"You promised her nothing would happen! Now look at her! She's ruined for life and it's all your fault! She trusted you! You fool!" _the voice inside his head screamed at him but he couldn't retort this time. It was all true. Everything was true.

**My POV **

Even in the unstable state of mind I was in, I still couldn't believe my eyes. Sweeney Todd, the alleged demon barber of Fleet Street was crying. He covered his face in his hands, his body wracked with sobs. With shaking arms, I leaned forward and wrapped him in an embrace.

He moved his arms so that they were around me and my head was leant against his chest. I felt his teardrops cascade into my hair and I soon found myself sobbing as well. I clung to him and he did the same.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…God, I'm so sorry", he whispered, his voice wavering through his tears.

"Don't cry", I said, crying because he was crying, "Please don't cry, it's okay."

He pulled back to look at me, examining the bruise marks on my face and my bleeding lip. He embraced me once again, tighter this time, still letting out those heart-wrenching sobs and moans. It broke my heart to see him like this but I loved being back in his comforting arms again, so different from those of Turpin that had harmed me in every possible way. My shaking seemed to decrease and it was replaced by feeling overwhelmingly tired.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", he continued to mutter into my hair.

"I forgive you", I said back, clutching onto him.

"How can you forgive me?!" he asked, in a shocked tone, "After all that's happened, you're still willing to look past it?"

"Yes", I said quietly.

"But…why?"

"Because I love you", I said quite simply, "I love you unconditionally."

He seemed to melt into those words like they brought him some kind of comfort, "I don't deserve you," he replied.

"Everybody deserves to be loved", I said, "You taught me that. I thought I'd never love again until you came along."

After a long moment of silence he said, "You'd be better off without me. Who else is going to get you nearly raped for his revenge?"

"Nobody else", I replied, "But I don't care. I love you and that's that."

"I love you too", he said softly.

I closed my eyes against his chest briefly. I felt like melting and flying at the same time whenever he said that to me. My heart fluttered pleasantly in my chest and I let out a heavy sigh.

"We should get out of here", he said finally.

"Yes…" I agreed as he let me go.

I struggled to get my clothes back on. Sweeney noticed and he came over to me, picking up a few clothing items.

"Here, let me help."

After he helped me gather my ripped shards of clothing, he grabbed his razor and our masks, erasing all evidence that we were the crime doers.

"Can you walk?" he asked, helping me to my feet.

"Of course," I said, "I'm fine."

At those words, my knees gave out and I started to fall. Sweeney grabbed my arm and picked me up bridal style with no questions asked. He opened the widow on the far wall and carefully stepped through it with me in his arms.

Sweeney proceeded to carry me all the way back to the pie shop but I wouldn't know it until the next morning, seeing as I fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N:** _Whew. I think that's the longest, most dramatic, fluffiest, heartwrechingest chapter ever! Wow, okay, love it? Hate it? Review please! And I want to thank Majerle (iheartkenji) for the idea. You da bomb, love! I was happy to flesh it out! _


	20. Eyes

A/N: WOW

**A/N: **_WOW! The response to the last chapter was amazing! I'm so glad you all liked it and I'd like to thank you again for such wonderful reviews! Oh and I've been asked this and yes, you can use my character in your own Sweeney stories as long as you give me credit cuz she belongs to me…she is me…lol. _

**Chapter 20 **

I opened my eyes the following morning and stretched, realizing that every muscle in my body was sore. The horrible memories from the night before came flooding back into my mind. I shivered at the thought and pulled my blankets tighter around me.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of my bedroom door opening. I yanked the blankets up to chin and pressed my back against the headboard, staring wide-eyed at the door. It was Mrs. Lovett carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"Mornin' dear", she said cheerily, setting the tray down on my bedside table.

I hadn't moved a muscle, just continuing to stare at her.

"How are you feelin'? I didn't know what to think when Mr. T carried you in here last night," Nellie prattled, hands on hips.

"Carried me?" I asked stupidly, just now realizing that I didn't recall coming to bed that night.

She nodded, "You was sleepin' like a baby when he brought you in."

I stared down at the comforter as my mind absorbed the idea.

"Well, I'll get outta yer hair," she said, heading for the door, much to my relief, "Eat that soup, it'll do ya good."

She closed the door behind her and I felt myself relax a bit. I still didn't feel that comfortable around her since 'the incident'. That's what I referred to it as in my mind; the night she attempted to kill me. Then suddenly, a very disturbing thought entered my mind. If she tried to steal Sweeney away, would I do the same? I alarmed myself with my answer…yes. I realized that I would, in fact, try to kill her under those circumstances. As much as I tried to talk myself out of it, the truth of the matter was inevitable. Nothing and nobody would come between us. My subconscious would see to that.

I cast a glance down at the bowl of tomato soup she had left me. The thought of food repulsed me at a time like this. I heard the floor creak above my head and I jolted, knocking my head against the headboard.

"Ow", I moaned, rubbing my sore head. I felt puffy spots on my face and I yelped at the tenderness.

I looked around for my hand mirror and noticed that the tray was sitting crooked. I slowly lifted the edge of it up and pulled my mirror out from underneath. Cautiously, I held the mirror up in front of my face, frightened by what I might see. I let out a scream of terror at my face. At that moment, Sweeney burst into the room, "WHAT IS IT? WHAT HAPPENED?!" he demanded.

I screamed again and pulled the covers over my head. "Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" I yelled, referring to the bruise marks and swollen lip that adorned my face.

"…What are you talking about?!"

"My face! IT LOOKS HORRIBLE!" I said, feeling the hot tears of embarrassment press at the backs of my eyes.

I felt the bed move and I knew he had sat down next to me. "How is that possible?" he asked in a softer tone.

I shook my head rapidly under the covers despite my monstrous headache.

"Please let me see?" he pleaded like he was talking to a child who had a boo boo.

"hmm-mm!" I muttered, clutching onto the covers with an iron grip.

"Fine, suit yourself", he said and got up. I heard footsteps and the door close.

"I'm not that stupid", I said bitingly, "I know you're still here."

He sighed, "Why can't I see?!"

"BECAUSE!"

There was silence and then I felt the bed move again. I felt a hand touch my leg and I jumped as though I had been burned.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, taking his hand back. I didn't answer.

There was another pause of silence before he said in a slightly gruffer tone, "So are you going to show me or am I just going to have to leave?"

"Why did you come down here anyway?" I asked, annoyed at his impatience.

"I felt obligated to come check on you," he said flatly as if he were regretting it.

"Was it because you felt like you had to or because you actually cared?" I asked, letting some pent up anger get the best of me. I knew he didn't deserve all of this but I couldn't stop myself.

"Because I cared! Honestly, you silly woman." It seemed he was incapable of giving me an untainted compliment.

"You cared did you?" I continued, "Okay then. What color are my eyes?"

"I don't see how that has anything to do with this."

"Just answer my question." I felt rather smug at the moment for I knew that I wouldn't get a sufficient answer, thereby proving my point.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh before answering, "Your eyes are a lovely green color that reminds me of a dense forest. But the magnificent thing about your eyes is, they change. Like when you cry, they turn a piercing blue color. It seems that they can see through my soul. And when I'm holding you…they seem to sparkle even more so than usual, the same as when we dance. When you're angry, there seems to be a hidden fire that burns from within and it smolders in your eyes. It makes you seem quite fierce really. But when you're sad…I can barely stand to look in your eyes because the grief that I see there makes me hate the world that much more for hurting you…even though I am usually the cause. And I'm sorry for that. I don't want to hurt you, ever. And the reason I want to see your face isn't for the bruises or scrapes…it's because I want to see if that sparkle in your eyes that you get when you're happy is still there. Because…if he took that from you…I don't think I can live with myself."

I was shocked and astounded by his answer. I slowly peeked out from under the covers, tears brimming in my eyes. I saw him looking back at me from under his long, dark lashes. He gave me a small smile as a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. Almost as a reflex, he wiped it away with his thumb. His touch was so gentle, it seemed as though a small part of Benjamin had managed to resurface. But this man was different, he was Sweeney Todd and he truly cared for me.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked.

It was only then that I noticed that his hand was still on my cheek. He seemed to realize too and began to pull back but I held it there with my own hand. I smiled at him, inhaling his smell on his sleeve. He was absolutely heavenly, for a demon barber. He leaned forward slowly, almost shyly and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Sweeney kissed me very gently, careful not to hurt my injured lip. My head felt dizzy and my heart hammered in my chest. His lips were as soft as rose petals against mine and I slowly kissed him back.

When he pulled away, he looked at me cautiously, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," I answered breathlessly, "Quite the opposite."

His dark orbs glittered as they stared back into mine. "Don't even get me started on _your _eyes", I giggled.

He chuckled back, an honest laugh that sounded so foreign to me. Maybe, just maybe, this experience had changed him for the better.

**A/N: **_Wow! Is anyone else here having a fluff attack? I got this idea from something I wrote last night in my journal called Eyes. Tell me what you think/ _


	21. Bondage

A/N: Hello there

**A/N:** _Hello there! I'm glad you all liked the fluffiness of the last chapter! I have to admit, this one is also not very plot-movey either but I figured I'd stick it in there while I can. _

**Chapter 21 **

"Where do you think you're going?" Sweeney asked, folding his arms while looking down at me as I began to pull myself out of bed.

"Gettin' up", I said, throwing the covers back, "It's Monday. There's work to be done."

"You can't possibly be serious."

"Oh but I am."

He moved forward and pushed me back into the bed, tossing the blankets back ontop of me. "You're not going anywhere. You and I both know that you're in no condition to work."

"Says who?" I demanded, shrugging the blankets back off and making another escape attempt.

"Says me," he replied, pushing me back again.

"You can't make me!" I huffed irritably, "'Sides, Nellie and that Toby kid will need my help."

"Mrs. Lovett and the boy are perfectly capable of running the business without you for one day."

"And _I _am perfectly capable of doin' me job!" I tried once again to get past him but he wouldn't allow it.

He sighed. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this," Sweeney said, unwrapping the stock from around his neck.

"What are ya doin' with that?" I asked, my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Keeping you here so you can rest", he said matter of factly. He took both my wrists in his hand and held them up to the bed post behind me.

"HEY!" I yelled, thrashing around, "You can't do that! Lemme go right now!"

"In time, you'll thank me for this", came his calm response as he began to tie my wrists to the bed post.

I tried to struggle against him but he was ten times stronger than me. He fastened the knot tightly and sat down in front of me on the bed. I glowered at him, my nostrils flaring angrily. A smile krept onto his flawless face as I pulled against my binding to no avail.

"It's not funny!" I yelled but his smile only grew at this. It was hard to stay mad at him when he looked at me like that but I had to stand my ground.

After a pause of silence, I looked down, noticing that I was only in my undergarments and silk night gown. My face flushed crimson. "This aint very gentlemanly of ya, Mr. T. I'm indecent!"

"You look decent to me." He flashed and alluring grin which made my stomach do excited flips despite my anger and embarrassment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fresh bowl of soup Mrs. Lovett had left me-tomato again. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I smiled slyly.

"I think I've found a little loophole in yer plan", I said smuggly.

"And what would that be?" he asked, leaning forward to look me in the eye directly.

"How am I supposed to eat, sein' as I have no use of me hands?" I felt gloriously triumphant.

He didn't miss a beat and said, "Well then, I think I can help that."

My face fell in defeat as he picked up the bowl of soup. Scooping some up, he held the spoon to my mouth. "Open wide."

Blush burned my cheeks as I glared at him, "Sweeney, I swear, if you so much as…"

I was cut off by Sweeney shoving the spoon into my open mouth. I stared at him in shock and swallowed hard, after first debating about spitting it in his face. Then he laughed at me, a deep scornful laugh at my expense. Now I was furious. But I was determined not to let him get away with that again.

He spooned some more up and I clamped my lips shut, my jaw tight. "C'mon, open up," he coaxed. I shook my head stiffly.

"I guess I'll just have to force feed you then", he said, mischief burning in his gaze.

My eyes widened, "You're bluffing!"

"Am I?" he asked, putting some soup into his own mouth. My eyes grew even wider. "Last chance", he mumbled.

I pinched my lips so hard together that it hurt and continued to shake my head frantically. I knew he wouldn't. He _couldn't_! He shrugged, giving me the 'Oh well' look and leaned forward. I tried to turn my head to the side but he held it still with his hands that now cupped my cheeks.

I scrunched my eyes closed and I felt his lips press against mine. My mouth's atomatic response was to open but my mind said no, even though that mind was beginning to cloud over. Alas, he parted my lips with his own and let the soup flow into my mouth. I had already planned to send it right back but he had already pulled away. I swallowed it quickly and opened my eyes, trying to give my best attempt at anger, even though that was getting harder and harder to do.

He gave a soft chuckle, "Now, was that so hard?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"You are a wicked, wicked man", I cursed as he spooned more soup into his mouth.

"I know", he mumbled and leaned toward me to reinact his previous display of strange affection.

Just as our lips touched, the door swung open, giving way to Nellie who was already saying, "I just came ta check up on…" She froze as she gaped at us.

Sweeney had spun around, and we both stared back at her. He swallowed the soup hard and even I could hear the gulp. After another moment of stunned silence as Mrs. Lovett took in our obscure and intimate positions, she turned swiftly on her heel and pulled open the door.

"I'll- I'll come back later", she stuttered, her voice an octave higher than usual. She exitied briskly and her footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Sweeney turned back to me and we both snickered, the tension once again fading away.

**A/N:** _Okay I realize that was both short and very odd. Don't blame me entirely for the soup/spit swapping cuz that was mostly iheartkenji's idea. I couldn't resist the temptation of writing it the way I did cuz well…let's face it…I'm weird. _


	22. Invincible

A/N: Wow, I've gotten so many good reviews

**A/N:** _Wow, I've gotten so many good reviews. This is the longest story I've ever written and I'd like to once again thank you all for encouraging me to continue! So, this is the last fluffy bit before things get pretty bad and serious again. _

**Chapter 22 **

**Sweeney's POV **

There he sat, diligently, watching her sleep. She told him that he could go and that she'd be perfectly fine on her own but he didn't want to take that chance. Sweeney felt obligated to stay with her but he didn't know the exact reason. He narrowed it down to the fact that he was going to be there to protect her. He wouldn't let anyone harm her.

Enthralled. The only word he could come up with to describe how he felt at that moment as he watched her breathe deeply, her face so peaceful. He leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in and rested his chin on his hand. Sweeney took notice to how radiantly her pale skin glowed in the moonlight.

"That's silly," he whispered aloud to himself. But he was still thinking it.

He came to realize that watching her sleep made him feel more at ease and a bit drowsy. His eyelids were growing heavy when he noticed her start to fidget in her slumber. A curious feeling overtook him and he stared at her. She moved her head sharply to the right side and then thrashed it the opposite way. He saw the beads of sweat that had started to form at her hairline.

She moaned softly and her brow furrowed. Her fists were clenched as if in some kind of struggle. Gradually the moans turned to cries and pleas for help. Sweeney was alarmed when she called out his name, thinking that she was awake but her eyes were still closed. He watched her closely a few moments more, her body arching. She kicked her legs around, sobbing hysterically.

"Sweeney! Help me!" she cried.

**My POV **

"Sweeney! Help me!" I cried out as the Judge pushed me hard against the wood floor.

I tried to tell myself I was dreaming and that the Judge was dead, but it felt so real. He had my wrists clenched tightly in his hands, digging his unruly nails into my flesh. I could feel the blood bubble its way out from under them. I yelled at the searing pain but his mouth soon covered mine. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but it seemed all I could do was fight back the strong urge to vommit.

I was praying all the while that somehow Sweeney would hear me and he would save me like he did before but the Judge was closer to raping me now than he was before. He had released my hands and was now stripping his own clothes off. I beat him and slapped at him but nothing made a difference. I tried to scream again but not even the tiniest sound came out. I was doomed, condemned to this terrible, unspeakable misfortune.

Tears were now streaming down my face and I could taste the salt from them in my mouth. And then someone was shaking me, softly at first and then rougher. I came to notice that it was not the Judge but I felt no more safe than before.

"Kelsey! Wake up! Wake up!" I heard his voice. At this moment it sounded better than a chorus of angels and it slowly began to bring me back.

I let out a yell as my eyes snapped open. Sweeney's face was directly in front of mine, eyes wide as he stared down at me. I mumbled something so rushed that I didn't even understand it myself. I was breathing so hard that I was almost hyperventalating.

"It's okay", he quietly assured me, "It was just a dream."

I looked around frantically, taking in the familiar surroundings of my room. My breathing started to return to normal and my heart beat began to slow. It was then that I noticed that I was clinging so tightly to Sweeney that my fingers hurt but I didn't release my grip. It seemed that if I did, this would all fade away and Turpin would be looming over me once again. I shuddered violently at the thought.

Sweeney was holding me and he pulled my body down with him to the bed. I was shaking and I knew he could tell.

"Shh", he soothed, whispering into my hair, "It's alright now."

This calmed me a great deal and my eyelids began to droop, the sweat cooling on my forehead. "I can't go back to sleep," I muttered, "I'll have another nightmare. I know it! What am I going to do? How am I going to live like this?"

He shushed me again, "I'm here for you." He whispered. Gently, he started stroking my hair as he began to sing a song softly into my ear.

"_Follow through…make your dreams come true…don't give up the fight, you will be alright…'Cause there's no one like you in the universe. Don't be afraid- what your mind concieves…You should make a stand, stand up for what you believe. And tonight, we can truly say, together we're invincible. During the struggle, they will pull us down. But please, please, let's use this chance to turn things around. And tonight, we can truly say, together we're invincible…" _

The sound of his low voice made me feel calm as he continued to let the sweet lyrics flow through the air.

_"Do it on your own. It makes no difference to me what you leave behind, what you choose to be. And whatever they say, your soul's unbreakable. During the struggle, they will pull us down. But please, please, let's use this chance to turn things around. And tonight we can truly say, together we're invincible…together we're invincible…" _

The song drifted away as I slipped back into sleep.

ST

The light of a new day filled my room and I slowly opened my eyes. I went to turn over when I felt something over me. I immediately recognized it to be an arm, hugging me securely against its body. I got sudden chills on the back of my neck, remembering the awful dream from the night before. But this was not the evil Judge.

I recognized the white sleeve and the hand all too well. I couldn't immagine this being true so I turned over, slowly, cautiously so as not to wake him. And there Sweeney Todd lay, his face rather close to mine… but somehow he looked different. It didn't take me long to realize what exactly that difference was. He was peaceful.

His brow was completely relaxed, and his mouth was not smiling nor frowning but blissfully tranquil with his lips parted ever so slightly. The darkness under his eyes seemed a little less pronounced than usual which gave his face a happier appearance. I sighed quietly as I took in his beautiful features. I wondered if I was the only person to see him this way, so calm. I decided to make the best of it for it couldn't last forever.

I snuggled into his chest and inhaled deeply his scent. It was an intoxicating mix of French cologne, something else I couldn't place, and the very subtle but present metallic scent of blood. I sighed once again and closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet stillness and the warmth radiating off our bodies. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I felt his arm pull me closer to him.

I quietly began to hum the tune to the song he sang me the night before. "Together we're invincible," I whispered before falling back to sleep.

**A/N:** _Whoo hoo! Action AND fluff! Tell me what you think! _


	23. Sacrifice

**A/N:** _I'm thrilled that you all like the fluffiness in the past few chapters but alas, there's a story to be told and it gets considerably serious at this point… plus the witty remarks of course! Lol, wow I'm retarded. XD Oh yeah, and I forgot to say that the song in the last chapter was by Muse and it's called invincible. Very good song. And NO, I do not own it! …yeah… _

**Chapter 23 **

The next time I woke up, he was gone. I supposed that he trusted my sanity and capability enough to work today. I felt more stable and rested than usual so naturally, I was determined to work. I pulled myself out of bed and clutched on to the bed post so that I wouldn't lose my balance. I hadn't been out of bed much lately and my legs felt considerably wobbly. No matter, I thought and set about getting dressed.

After I was outfitted in a silky green dress with white lace trim along the deep neckline, I looked in the mirror. I was almost as scared as the first time about what I might see. It actually wasn't as bad as I imagined. The swelling was going down in my lip and the bruises had nearly faded away. I covered everything noticeable with a large amount of cosmetics and fixed my hair so that it would cover the decreasing bump on the left side of my head.

When I was sure that I looked fairly normal and decent, I left the room and headed for the pie shop. The shop was already crowded with hungry customers but I figured this must be the lunch shift. I slept much longer than I had anticipated. Nellie spotted me from across the room and eyed me incredulously. I held my head high and awaited her tutting and disapproval.

"Out of bed, are we?" she asked, hand on hip with an empty tray in the other, "Well then, best get to work." She handed me the tray. "Fetch some more pies from the bake house."

I stared at her for a moment and then nodded as she bustled off. I was surprised that she didn't try to force me back into the bedroom. I shrugged it off and went about doing as I was asked. I descended the cellar stairs and wrenched the heavy metal door open. The heat of the bake house seemed more stifling than usual since I hadn't been down there in days. Same with the stench that I had grown used to, it now choked my lungs and nauseated me. I shoveled the pies onto the tray as fast as I could so I could escape the dank morgue.

Suddenly, I heard the heavy metallic screech of the door being closed. I whipped around and saw Nellie standing there, an ominous look on her face. I swallowed hard. This was how I imagined she looked before she was going to kill me. I was painfully aware of the instruments of torture and death that surrounded me- the bake oven, cleavers, knives, the meat grinder. I shuddered. "N-Nellie?" I stammered.

"I could tell, ya know," was all she uttered. It was so quite that I barely heard it.

My eyes grew wide. "What?" I asked, shocked out of my wits.

"I could tell everyone what ya did. How you and Mr. T killed Judge Turpin." It was loud and clear this time.

"But what about Sweeney? Ya want 'im to hang?" I demanded, sure that I had found a loophole.

She shook her head, a demented smile spreading on her face, "Not if I say he was 'ere the whole time. Not if I place all the blame on you."

I was horrified, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would," she assured me and then paused, deep in thought, "But there is... one way that you can avoid it…"

"What's that?" I asked, reaching behind me and finding the handle of a rather large butcher knife- just in case the conversation took an ugly turn.

"You stay away from Sweeney Todd…forever."

My heart dropped, "No…" I whispered, shaking my head, "NO! I won't!"

"I think you will," she said, "Or… I could always say that you were both involved and you can hang together if you'd rather."

"You couldn't do that!" I blurted out, "If ya could do that, you would have killed me that night in my bedroom!" I regretted the words as soon as they'd left my mouth. She now knew that I knew.

Her eyes grew wide and her face paled to an almost sickly color, "How did you know that?"

"I was awake the whole time," I admitted. No sense trying to deny it now.

She seemed somewhat defeated that she couldn't threaten me with Sweeney's death but then she grinned. "Well… what if I've come to the conclusion that if I can't have him, no one can?"

CRAP. "You…still don't have it in you," I continued, believing it less and less by the minute.

"I could snap," she threatened, "I could snap any minute."

True, that was true. She'd snapped before when she decided to kill me. What if she snapped completely? "But…why, Nellie? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Benjamin Barker was mine!" she snapped, seething.

I shook my head, "Benjamin may have been yours but he's dead. There's nothing either of us can do about that. Sweeney Todd is mine. I've known it since the first time I saw him. I'm sorry Nellie but I love 'im and…I'd rather die than be away from him. So, if you…if you don't change yer mind, let him be. Kill me instead." I was trying to be as brave as possible but I could feel the hot pressure behind my eyes.

She stared at me, completely dumbfounded by what I had said. "That doesn't change anything," she whispered.

Seeing that she still wasn't armed and had no real intention of harming me at this exact moment, I made a mad dash for the door, still clutching the tray of pies.

I tried my best to sound and act normal as I served the pies when and older woman by the name of Mrs. Thomas stopped me by touching my arm lightly. "Good afternoon Mrs. Thomas, can I get ya somethin'?" I asked, feigning a smile the best I could.

"I was just wondering where you've been these past few days," she asked me in a curious yet suspicious tone, "Were you ill?"

"Oh, er…yes I was very sick for 'bout the past week and I was finally confined to me bed. I'm feeling very well now though," I fibbed and then tried to pull away but she continued to speak.

"Then does that mean you haven't heard of what happened?" she asked.

It suddenly felt like there was a very large rock in my throat. "What do ya mean? What 'appened?"

"Poor Judge Turpin was murdered. In his own house as it were!" she exclaimed, obviously proud that she was the first to pass along the news to me.

"No!" I exclaimed, a hand on my rapidly beating heart in mock surprise. "Who would murder such a kind man?"

"I dunno," she said with a solemn shake of her head, "'Tis quite the shame though. The police don't even have any leads yet."

"Well I 'ope they catch whoever did it right soon. That's an awful thing indeed," I continued, pleased that I was being convincing.

"Indeed," she said and then that was all. I walked away, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself.

ST

After the lunch crowd had left, I was on my way upstairs to bring Sweeney his lunch after being eyed skeptically by Mrs. Lovett. I shivered at the thought of my once good friend and I couldn't decide what I should do. The thought of ignoring Sweeney broke my heart and I wouldn't be able to stand being away from him. It made me feel hopeless and claustrophobic when he was gone. I told myself that I shouldn't be so selfish and I should do whatever it took to keep him out of harm's way. I just didn't know if I could bring myself to do it.

Then I considered murdering Nellie. I wasn't sure I could do it myself. I wasn't quite insane enough to kill my best friend…my once best friend. Maybe I could get Sweeney to do it… but then that idea was abolished when I considered what the disappearance of the popular baker would make people think. I couldn't have anyone adding all the facts up. If at all possible, I wanted to keep Sweeney and I both alive for as long as possible.

But what if Nellie _did _tell police it was all my doing? Would she plant evidence to make me look guilty? And what would that do to Sweeney if I was hanged? I imagined two scenarios. Either Sweeney would confess to the murder and be hung – which I certainly couldn't survive to see. Or… Mrs. Lovett could convince him to stay behind and maybe one day they would be together. There was no right choice. My head was spinning and pounding and I felt like I was going to be sick.

I noticed that I was just staring at the door and I slowly pushed it open, taking a deep breath and stepping inside. Sweeney looked up from sharpening his razor and his brow furrowed immediately.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Bringing you lunch, same as always," I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"You know what I meant," he said, walking over to me. I lowered my head so I wouldn't have to meet his gaze.

"I'm well now," I said in an even tone, "I covered everything up with makeup and no one even noticed."

"I wasn't worried about the bruises, you daft woman. I was worried about you."

My heart ached. I considered suicide but didn't know how I would manage it. Maybe I would just tell Nellie my choice. She would probably tell everyone that I was sick with something fatal and I just passed away. No one would bother to argue with a story like that. It wasn't rare that someone died of disease in London. She would just have to kill me. That was it.

"Well I'm…I'm fine," I was most definitely not fine but I had to pretend for his sake. If I just burst into tears like I wanted to do, I would have to tell him the truth. I imagined the consequences to that would be dire.

"No you're not", he argued, "You're not even looking at me."

He put a hand under my chin and raised it so that I was looking into his eyes. I couldn't resist it anymore and the tears slowly began to spill over. He looked at me in shock. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing", I muttered, quickly wiping the tears away with the back of my gloved hand.

"I'm not falling for that," he assured me, "Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"I can't," I cried.

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" I was shouting now and he tried to pull me close to him. He held my shaking body tight against his. This was what I wanted more than anything else in the world right now but I had to get away so he couldn't question me once I calmed down. "I can't!" I said louder and fought my way out of his grasp.

"Yes you can!" he yelled back, reaching out for me again.

"No, that's impossible," I uttered quietly before fleeing the room.

I heard the door open and Sweeney calling my name as I ran down the stairs. It made me sob harder but I tried to ignore it and ran to my room. As soon as I was safely inside my room, I dropped down onto my bed and pulled the razor from my bodice. I switched it open, hearing its silvery "shing". I held it against my wrist, willing myself to make a cut as my tears spattered the blade, distorting the image of my face reflected in it. I was probably being over hasty but I didn't care. This seemed to be the best solution to me. I decided that my neck would be better so I moved the razor to my throat. I bit my lip and prepared to drag the razor across when Sweeney barged into the room. I had forgotten to lock the door.

He stared at me, open mouthed and horrified. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I'm sorry Sweeney. I love you," I said, my lips trembling. I cut my throat.

**A/N:**_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!! **__Oh another cliffie of doom! Don't you all just hate me? And don't fret too much, there's more to come. Please review!! _


	24. You're So Beautiful

A/N: WOW… just wow… I'm amazed at how many people are going psycho cuz I killed myself

**A/N:** _WOW… just wow… I'm amazed at how many people are going psycho cuz I killed myself. You all care! sniffle you really care! Alright…I sound like I just won an Oscar. I guess that's cuz that's the way I feel! You guys are great and I hope you all like this chapter. It could have gone sooooo differently… Anywho, this is dedicated to my great reviewer, -BeeVee- THEEAmazing cuz I wasn't able to get it up in time for her b-day. Sorry love, I hope you like it! _

**Chapter 24 **

I heard something very shrill, a scream. It took me a moment to realize it was my scream and I heard a metallic clatter somewhere I wasn't sure of. I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking me roughly and I heard a voice yelling at me but it sounded echoic and very far away, like through a long tunnel. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and Sweeney was sitting over me, looking desperate and crazed.

I realized I was still screaming and I stopped to gasp for air. I looked around the dark bedroom. I was lying in my bed and Sweeney was straddling my legs, his hands still firm on my shoulders from where he had been shaking me. I was panting and noticed my body to be covered in a cold sweat. I trembled, my heart thundering away in my ribcage. I was so confused it was making my head hurt.

"Wha- what 'appened?" I uttered in a small, quivering voice.

"You were having a nightmare", he told me, his voice making me jump as if I hadn't been expecting it. "I thought it was just another screaming fit until I saw the razor against your throat. You…you were trying to kill yourself in your sleep."

I felt very faint and the room began to spend. He seemed to notice my eyes rolling back in my head and shook me back to consciousness. "A nightmare…" I repeated slowly, trying to make sense of the word that sounded so foreign to me. Finally I grasped what it meant and I flung my arms around Sweeney who still sat on top of me. He jumped slightly.

"Thank God, thank God", I whispered in a rush, feeling a wave of relief sweep over me, letting undesired tears fall onto his shirt and hair, "Only a dream, only a dream. I don't have to leave you, it's only a dream." I continued to reassure myself, clinging to him as if he'd vanish into thin air if I ever let him go.

"What were you doing?!" he demanded, pulling me back to look straight into my eyes.

"Nothing…nothing to worry about…only a dream", I muttered, reaching for him again.

"No!" he interrupted, holding me in place, "Why were you trying to slit your own throat?!"

"I had to, ya see. There was no other way. I had to," I felt like I had to try very hard to make any sense.

"Why did you have to?!" he growled, jostling me a bit.

"I 'ad to make a choice. I was savin' you. I was savin' us. No other way," I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of the terrifying images of my nightmare.

"Who was it? Who made you make a choice? Was it the Judge?!" he prodded, his tone gruff when he mentioned Turpin's name.

"No…much worse…much much worse," I was feeling faint again but he held me up.

"WHO?!"

"Nellie…" I answered, not up to lying.

"What?" he asked, completely surprised by my answer. This seemed to wake me up a bit. "What did she do to you?!"

"I…I can't remember," I fibbed unconvincingly.

"Yes you can," he said, "I can tell."

"She wanted you and she said that if I was to ever be near ya again, she'd turn us into the police. I had to kill myself you see…it was the only way. You couldn't hang. And I couldn't live without you. It was the right decision."

"_Killing _yourself is never the right decision," he abmonished.

I lowered my head and let the sobs tumble out. "Okay…" he whispered, his tone softer now as he pulled me into a hug, gently rocking me, "It's alright."

My sobs were only whimpers now and I noticed something signifigant about my room that I hadn't paid much attention to earlier. "Why's it dark?" I asked.

"Why do ya think? You slept on and off the whole day, don't you remember waking up this afternoon?"

I thought back and slowly nodded against his chest. I had forgotten the events of the previous day, minimal as they were. I had remembered being awake for a short time in the afternoon. I felt silly for not remembering before. I must have really been worn out from the Turpin nightmare to have slept all day. Dismissing the thought, I let him lay me back down on the pillow.

"Stay with me…" I whispered helplessly.

"I will", was his reply and then looked down at our position. I saw a faint shade of red tinge his cheeks for a split second. "I'll…I'll just get off you now…" he muttered and slid off to lay beside me.

I grinned and snuggled into his chest. "I don't mind," I said, "I love being close to you."

"I can tell," he whispered back and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I returned the favor to the bare skin skin under his neck. As calm as I was now, I was no where near sleep. I just enjoyed the peaceful silence until I heard a very faint snore from Sweeney. I suppresssed a giggle.

ST

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the night because the next thing I knew, it was daylight. Sweeney still had his arms wrapped snuggly around me and my leg was flung carelessly over his. I didn't want to get up but I knew that I should. I wanted to stay here and hold him so the nightmare would never become a reality. He was my sanctuary in a way.

Deciding to indulge myself a bit longer, I took a deep inhale of his scent and let it out in a sigh. I gently kissed the hollow of his throat, trying my best not to wake him. I carefully tilted my head back so I could see his face which was peaceful. I traced the shape of his soft lips with my finger. "You're so beautiful," I whispered.

"So are you," he muttered, smirking.

I gasped. "Oh! I thought you were asleep!"

He opened his eyes and looked down at me. He still made my stomach do excited flips when he looked at me like that. Slowly, he tilted my chin upwards and kissed my lips. I sighed and kissed him back, my heart fluttering pleasantly. I moved my hand up to run my fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss. I felt his warm breath in my mouth as he gently parted my lips. Sweeney hugged me tighter to his body and ran his tongue along my upper lip. I practically shuddered with delight as my heart continued to pick up the pace.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I tried to pull away and ask who it was but Sweeney held my lips with his tightly. I giggled and pushed him away playfully.

"Who is it?" I asked. Sweeney nibbled at my neck and ear and I laughed loudly.

"Um it's Toby, ma'am," came the boy's timid voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh, um, come in, Toby", I answered, trying to free myself from Sweeney's arms. He let go and sat up, his face in a pout. I flicked him on the arm and Toby walked in.

"Oh uh…" Toby started, blushing a bright scarlet and wringing his apron in his hands, "Mrs. Lovett wanted me to tell Mr. Todd that uh, there was someone here for a shave early this morning and that he'll be back around noon." The flushed boy didn't make eye contact with either one of us.

"Who is it?" Sweeney asked gruffly.

"Um a Mr. Taylor, sir", the boy replied, clearing his throat.

All the color drained from my face at the sound of his name. Mathew had been here and I had missed him.

"Thankyou, Toby", Sweeney said and the boy left.

I stared at the closed door, shocked out of my mind.

"Are you okay?" Sweeney asked me but I couldn't respond, black spots were invading my vision and soon I felt my head hit the headboard.

**A/N: ** _Okay so I hope this was pretty good and nobody's disapointed that I'm not dead. Haha, morbid humor, huh? Alright then, review if you know what's good for ya ;) _


	25. A Date

A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long once again

**A/N:** _I'm sorry that it took so long once again. I've been really busy, what with school just starting and church on Wednesdays with my bf and my friend, Majerle, whom you may know as iheartkenji, and my mom and I are babysitting my neice while my sister in law goes up to Conneticuit to visit my brother in the Navy for the weekend. I might have started this bright and early but I went to get my eyebrows waxed and when I got home, I continued to procrastinate up until this very moment. Oh yeah and inspiration for this came from the great mind of –my forgoten rose-. I'll tell you what part exactly at the end cuz I don't want to ruin it by telling you now. _

_So I know you guys don't really care about my personal bothers and that I'm just wasting your time. :sheepish grin: Anyway, I won't stall any longer, onto the chapter! _

**Chapter 25 **

"Oh good…you're awake," I heard Sweeney's voice say as I cracked my eyes open. I groaned and rubbed my head which felt like it was splitting in five different directions.

"What 'appened?" I asked, blinking at him blearily. He had a strange look on his face, one I was not used to. He actually looked _nervous_.

"Well", he cleared his throat- never a good sign. "After we found out that Mathew was…"

I cut him off with a sharp gasp as everything flooded back to my mind. "Mathew! That's right! I 'ave to get up now!" I exclaimed, flinging back the covers and leaping out of bed, feeling my head swim and ache with the sudden movement. I clutched the bedside table for support.

"Well I think you should sit down", he suggested, placing both his hands on my upper arms and lowering me down to a sitting position on the bed.

"Why?" I asked, "What time is it?"

He bit his lip and looked down at me for a moment before answering, "One o' clock."

My stomach twisted in a dreadful knot as this knowledge sunk in. My expression changed from one of shock to anger in no time flat. "HE WAS 'ERE AND I MISSED 'IM?!" I yelled, horrified and furious, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO WAKE ME?!"

"I DID TRY TO WAKE YOU!" Sweeney yelled back defensively. "I tried everything but you were too out of it. You hit your head too hard!"

"WELL WHAT 'APPENED? WHAT DID YA DO?!" I demanded and then thought about it myself for a moment before my mouth fell open in horror. "You didn't do it yerself, did you?! You couldn't! It was my job! MY revenge! I wouldn't kill the Judge for you! Where the bloody 'ell is the satisfaction in that?!"

"Calm down!" he said quickly, "I didn't kill him!"

Relief washed over me and then a new worry took hold. "Ya just let 'im go then?!"

"Of course I let him go! I provided him with an exemplary shave and gracious hospitallity!" he replied.

I groaned and flopped back onto my pillow which made my head scream with pain. I didn't care though. I was too angry and distressed to care.

"He'll be back though", he said reasurringly. I perked up at this. "When?" I asked, feeling a slight bit of hope creep into my heart.

"Next Thursday," he answered, obviously glad I wasn't going to chop his head off or something. "He said he'd be in town then and he'd definitely stop by for a shave."

"Next Thursday…" I repeated to myself. It seemed so far away but the hope made it a little easier to bear. No doubt I would be depressed until then, but I could live through that so long as I could kill Mathew.

ST

It was two days later, Saturday. I was working again, keeping a safe distance from Nellie and staying out of the bake house as much as possible and when I did have to go down, I was sure to have a weapon nearby. I was glum and depressed, as predicted, and I was listless during the day, not really seeing what I was doing and behaving as if I were a machine.

I slowly made my way up to Sweeney's shop with a tray in my hands. The lunch service had just ended and I was already tired and groggy. I pushed open the door, not even bothering to knock. Sweeney looked up when I entered, frowning a little. I knew he didn't like to see me looking like the living dead but there wasn't really much I could do about this funk I was in.

"G'mornin'," I greeted as I set the tray down. I turned to leave when he caught my wrist in his hand. I turned around to find him staring down at me, his brows furrowed in consentaration.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound a little less monotone.

"The thing is", he began, releasing my wrist, "I hate to see you so lifeless and… well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a play tonight." He winced and tried to cover it up with a smile. I knew this was hard for him and he was doing the best he could to make me happy.

And it did cheer me up. He was finally taking me on a formal date. I almost laughed at the thought but simply smiled instead. I did love plays and I hadn't been to one since I was a kid. And besides, anything Sweeney offered to do with me, I'd always agree to. "Sounds lovely", I said, sounding more enthusiastic than I had in awhile, "What time shall we go?"

"We can leave at 7:00," he replied, seeming a bit less tense.

"Sure, the dinner rush should be starting to thin out by then. Nellie and Toby can 'andle it."

He nodded and I headed towards the door. I stopped and bounced back to Sweeney, planting a kiss on his cheek, and promptly leaving.

The rest of the day was torture, waiting for the "date". All day, I absentmindedly served customers while I pondered what exactly I would wear to the play. I felt giddy at the thought. I was outside during the dinner rush when I looked up to read the time on Big Ben. 6:00 it read. My stomach did a flip and I quickly poured some glasses of ale before hurrying off to my bedroom to get ready.

I excitedly opened my closet, digging through to find the dress I wanted for that evening. I finally felt the expensive velvet material against my fingertips and hauled out the heavy garment. It was the most extravigant dress I owned by far.

It was a deep bloody red color with bustles in the back. Shimmering black beads hung from the bodice that bore a low neckline. I absorbed the beautiful sight before slipping off the violet dress I was wearing. I put on extra peticoats to make the dress float around me. I slipped on the brilliant red gown after first pulling my corset tighter. I fixed my makeup, putting on fresh a fresh layer of red lipstick.

I was looking myself over when I noticed that I had forgotten to lace my dress up the back in my haste. I rolled my eyes at my own carelessness and began to fumble with the thin laces. My hands didn't want to cooperate with my brain and the stupid laces kept slipping from my fingers. I let out an irritated sigh and let the laces go to close my eyes and massage my neck that was sore from trying to look over my shoulder.

Suddenly I felt cold fingers touch my back. I jumped and my eyes snapped open as the hands started to lace up my dress. When he was finished, I turned around to see Sweeney looking down at me amorously. Our eyes locked immediately and he slowly, almost subconsiously began to caress my cheek. Blush snuck its way onto my face and neck. It never failed, no matter how many times that man touched me, I reacted as if it were the first time.

Before I even realized it, I was standing closer to him, my hand on his chest and I was still staring up into his eyes which were half-lidded and sultry. His lips were suddenly against mine and my heart skipped a beat. I felt his arms encircle my body and pull me closer to him as I kissed him back. The kiss deepened quickly and I clung to him as he parted my lips with his. His hands began to move over my sides, caressing my back where his fingers found the strings he had tied moments ago.

I knew what was coming and at this rate, we'd never make it to the play. I pulled back from him, breathing raggedly as my heart raced. I realized it wasn't really the play I was worried about. I worried about not living up to his expectations and I didn't want to lose him no matter how badly I wanted him at that moment. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest, feeling his own rapidly beating heart.

"I was…coming to see if you were ready to go", he said, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

I looked up at him, "Yeah. I'm ready," I replied, hooking my arm with his and heading for the door.

**A/N:** _:wolf whistle: Yeaaaaah. Okay so the inspiration I got from –my forgotten rose- was the whole play thing. She mentioned it in a review and my imagination ran wild. Hehe, I can't wait to see how this turns out myself. Seriously guys, I rarely plan any of these things ahead of time, lol. So…tell me what you all think! _


	26. Dracula

A/N: That was unbelievably fast, wasn't it

**A/N:** _That was unbelievably fast, wasn't it? Hehe just kidding. Well I did a little research and I found a play that works amazingly with the overall darkness of this story. So enjoy! :D Oh and I made a trailer for this story and put it on YouTube. It took me quite a long time to do so I hope you like it! Here's the link: _/watch?vu17DYz27IU

_Plzz tell me what you think of it. The link will also be on my page. _

**Chapter 26 **

Sweeney and I took our seats in the balcony. I felt like royalty to be able to afford this sort of thing. I was even more excited now than I was before, considering the play that we were going to see. It was called _Dracula. _I'd read the novel three times and I was thrilled that I was finally getting to see it.

I fidgeted anxiously as I waited for the curtain to rise. I toyed with my newly bought spectator glasses, twirling them around by the arm. I stole a glance at Sweeney who was sitting perfectly still, staring straight ahead. His thoughts were obviously elsewhere. I sighed. He looked rather dapper this evening with a tie instead of the usual neck rag, he wore his black jacket with matching black pants.

He didn't notice me staring at him which made me a little upset. Evidently whatever it was he was thinking about was more important than me. Sure I was used to this sort of treatment while the Judge was alive but now he wasn't the focus of Sweeney's thoughts anymore. I was dying to know what had his thoughts so consumed.

"What are ya thinkin' about, love?" I asked him, touching his hand lightly.

He jolted slightly as if he had been woken from a dream and looked over at me. "Nothing," he answered after a moment and looked away.

"Don't lie to me," I said, leaning towards him, "I know ya were broodin' over somethin'. Now tell me what it is."

I heard him give a low growl of irritation but I held my ground, giving him a stern look. His brows pulled together in concentration and he averted his eyes to the floor. "Nothing," he repeated, "Just wondering, is all…"

"Wondering what?" I asked him but then something else caught my attention. My eyes widened in disbelief and my face fell in shock.

Sweeney followed my line of vision and I felt his body tense next to mine. Mathew was on the other side of the theatre, in the opposite balcony. Not even considering what might happen, I moved to get up. Sweeney grabbed my arm and held me to my seat firmly.

"Let me go", I hissed through my teeth, giving him my best death stare.

"Are you insane?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low so the other people around us wouldn't hear our hushed argument, "You can't just walk over and kill him in public!"

I let out a low whimper of defeat for I knew he was right. There were times where I'd reminded _him _that before. He lifted my chin so that I was looking straight into his eyes which were painfully serious.

"I'm letting go of you now," he warned me, "Don't you dare go over there."

I nodded slowly and he released his grip on my arm. I rubbed the red spot he'd left there, uttering curses under my breath. Suddenly, all the talking around us stopped and the curtain rose. I was agravated and tense now about being in the same room with the man that I had wanted to kill for so long, so much so that I couldn't even pay attention to what was going on in the play, which made me even more agravated.

ST

I tried to enjoy the play but my brain was too busy wrapping itself around the idea that my sworn enemy was in the same room as I but I could do nothing about it. I caught a few lines of the play here and there and understood most of what was going on, having of course read the book. An eternity later, I heard the sound of applause so I began to clap as well, watching the curtain touch the stage once again.

After everyone had taken their bows, we began to file out of the theatre. Sweeney made a point of keeping his arm tightly linked with mine. Even though I was desperately searching the crowd, I still enjoyed the gesture. I looked around for Mathew's neatly slicked back hair but there were so many heads out there that resembled his. I growled involuntarily and Sweeney nudged me a bit.

"Hypocrite," I hissed at him.

"Fine," he said abruptly, pulling his arm away from mine, "Go and kill him. See what happens. I can gurantee you I won't be there to share the stand at the gallows."

I gasped at him, feeling a mixture of sadness and anger. At the moment, the anger was winning out. With no consideration, I pushed him roughly though he hardly budged.

"Go ahead then! Go!" I yelled at him.

His face held no emotion as he stared back at me as if I hadn't said anything hurtful at all. Then he turned to leave, disappearing quickly into the crowd. It was then I understood the gradure of what I had done. I called for Sweeney to come back but he was already gone. A panicky feeling pierced my stomach as I began to breathe more rapidly, trying in vain to see over the swarm of people.

With Sweeney gone, I had no control. If I found Mathew, what would happen? I could imagine myself killing him in the street and being caught in the act. Then I would be hung, no doubt, by order of the new Judge, whoever it was that had stepped up to the position. I would hang alone and miserable, thinking "Oh if I had only listened to Sweeney, none of this would be happening." Then I began to feel guilty for what I had said and how I had acted before. He had asked me out on this date to forget about everything, to be happy, to just be with him. I had messed it all up.

Finally I made it to the door and pushed it open, squeezing out between a heavy man and an extravigantly dressed woman. I felt the chilly London air on my face and hugged my black shawl tightly around me. I looked around frantically for Sweeney but I couldn't see him anywhere. I wasn't particularly worried about finding Mathew now, just appologizing to Sweeney, assuring him I wouldn't do anything stupid. Sure, it had hurt me when he said what he said but I knew deep inside that he was right. He was absolutely right.

I began to walk swiftly in the direction I hoped was Fleet Street. I was never great at directions, especially not at nighttime. Naturally, I was a bit aprehensive about being alone in London at night but I told myself this was silly and I had a deadly weapon with me at all times anyway. I had to reassure myself this over and over, trying not to glance around to much.

Soon there was no one else on the street with me and I wondered if I was walking the right way. Everything looked so dark and deserted, so unnaturally silent. I swallowed hard and picked up my pace, hearing the heels of my boots reverberate on the cobblestones and the occasional gust of freezing wind. Suddenly I felt strong hands grip grip both my upper arms and pull me into a dark alleyway. I let out a blood curtling scream and a hand clamped down on my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, too scared to open them.

"SHH! It's me!" Sweeney said to me in a hushed voice.

I opened my eyes immediately, blinking at him as my body absorbed the amount of relief that was washing over him. My muscles relaxed and he took his hand away from my mouth and let go of my arm. I was still breathing heavily, with my hand over my chest.

"What'r ya doin' out 'ere?!" I asked him in a sort of whisper-scream.

"You didn't think I'd really leave you here to kill him, did you?" he asked, his dark eyes revealing honesty.

After a moment of calming my nerves, I remembered why I was looking for him in the first place and threw my arms around him. He jumped at the sudden contact, obviously not understanding why he deserved a hug after scaring the living crap out of me.

"I'm so sorry," I appologized, leaning up to kiss his lips, face, neck, anywhere I could reach at the moment, "You were right. I've been a complete arse! I shoulda listened to ya in the first place, love!"

"You're not mad?" he asked, though his voice was muffled by my rapid kisses.

"O' course not," I answered between kisses, "I mean that was a pretty dick thing to say but I understand. I forgive ya. And I wanna walk home with ya, just me and you and talk of nothin' but us or nothin' at all if ya prefer that. I don't care, I just wanna make it up to ya."

"Fine," he said, trying to pry me, unsuccesfully from him.

"Thankya, love", I said, leaping up and wrapping my legs around his hips, nuzzling my face into his neck. He quickly put his arms around me so we wouldn't topple over.

"If you forgive me so much," he said, blowing my hair out of the way so he could speak, "Can you get down?"

"Oh, sorry," I said and hopped down, quickly lacing my fingers with his. And with that, we walked home, silently by his decision.

**A/N:** _YAY! I did it! I kept you waiting a whole 'nother chapter! LOL, srry bout that. Review plzz and don't forget to check out my trailer and comment! _


	27. I Don't Care

A/N Hi everyone

**A/N** _Hi everyone! Okay, here's the deal. My great grandma is dying and I don't know if I'll remain here or go to Alabama for a few days but if I don't update soon, that's where I am. sigh I've just been a bit down lately so the update has been slow in coming. Well…on the plus side of things that have been happening lately, I'm getting my Mrs. Lovett dress for Halloween off of Ebay so that's great. Um…me and my boyfriend broke up so that's had me down as well as my Grandma. So right now, I'm trying to think positively and do everything I can to make things feel as normal as possible for me. And I hope I can do the same for you guys. So… here's the next chapter! _

**Chapter 27 **

The way I figured this to be, was there are three stages to getting your revenge. The first stage is anger which everyone remembered all too well. I still felt a little bad for telling Toby to piss off the day after I received the news of Mathew's visit. The stage after that was depression which I had been in everyday since the day after. So that left one stage to go through and it scared everyone around me the most. I could tell they all thought I had gone mad. This stage…was giddiness.

And so there I was in Sweeney Todd's shop while he had gone into market for some new white shirts. (Mrs. Lovett and I could only wash so many bloody shirts at a time.) I had pinned my hair up haphazardly, loose strands falling down in my face but I really didn't care. I had a bucket of soapy water and a dish-rag to clean the windows with. I had my old skirt I used for cleaning cinched up above my ankles and I was wearing the matching shirt with a few missing buttons at the top. I had loosened the strings of my corset so I could bend more freely and who would see me like this anyway?

I plunged the dish-rag into the bucket and wrung it out while whistling merrily to myself. I slopped it against the huge window on the sloping ceiling and started to scrub all of the dust and dirt away. The whistle transformed into a song: _"I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I've got a love and I know that it's all mine oh…oh-whoa-oh. Do what you want you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, no. oh-whoa-oh." _

I pulled a stool over to stand on, reaching up the glass to reach the top of the window. I would usually curse my shortness but today it just didn't seem to matter. Mathew would be coming the following day and my revenge finally accomplished. I continued to sing: _"Take me away, take me away, a secret place, a secret place, a sweet a escape, take me away, take me away, to better days, take me away, take me away, a hiding place…" _

**Sweeney's POV **

Sweeney was making his way back to Fleet Street, the new package tucked securely under his arm. He growled, irritated at the swarms of people he had to make his way around. "Don't they have anything better to do?" he asked himself and finally Mrs. Lovett's was in sight. He let out a sigh and trudged forward, his eyes glancing up to his shop above.

His mouth dropped open a bit and his eyes widened considerably. There Kelsey Taylor was in his shop, body pressed against the wet window, straining to reach the top. His brows furrowed as he stared at her. Did she not realize her blouse was missing at least three buttons? He shook his head at her but at her but at the same time, he wanted to continue to stare, spellbound. That's when he noticed her face. Even from the street, he could tell she was smiling and seemed that she was…singing? He didn't want to miss another second of this.

He made his way around to the back and ascended the stairs to his barber shop. He peeked in the door's window to make sure she was still facing the other way before slowly, cautiously, pushing the door open, being careful to not make the bell jingle. The sound of her singing greeted him as he entered, softly closing the door behind him. Sweeney smiled despite himself, amused at the odd sort of dancing she was managing while stretched across a window.

**My POV **

_"There's a place where I go that nobody knows, where the rivers flow and I call it home. And there's no more lies and the darkness is light, and nobody cries. There's only butterflies…" _

"Butterflies?" repeated a low voice from behind me. I let out a shriek and nearly fell off of my stool. My arms flailed out and I latched onto the barber chair for support. Now I was stretched between the stool and the chair, the tips of my toes lingering on the very edge of the stool.

"A little help, if ya'd be so kind?" I asked, trying to catch my breath and hold myself up at the same time. In one fluid motion, he crossed the room and placed his hands on my waist, lifting me off the stool and onto the ground as if I weighed nothing.

"Thank you," I answered, brushing down my skirts though there was little point.

I felt his eyes on me so I looked up at him, "What?" I asked.

"What were you doing up there?" he gestured toward the window, "Giving everyone in town a little peep show?"

I shrugged and picked up my bucket of water to move on to the smaller window on the right side of the room. He followed me.

"Well don't you care what people will think of you?" he inquired and I looked up at him to see pure curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't care," I answered quite simply as I began to scrub the other window.

"Really?" he asked and then his voice perked up a bit, "Then prove it."

I could never resist a challenge so I nodded, dropping the rag back into the bucket. I walked back over to the window that overlooked Fleet Street and pushed it wide open, locking it in place.

"What are you doing?" Sweeney asked and I grabbed his arm, pulling him to stand next to me.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted as loud as I could: "Oi! People of Fleet Street!"

Every passerby within earshot turned their attention to the window, including Mrs. Lovett who poked her head around the side of the building to see what was going on. Making sure I had everyone's undivided attention, I turned to Sweeney, then reached up, knotting my hands in his hair, pulling his face down so his lips crashed into mine. He stood frozen with shock and then began to kiss me back. My hands left his hair to grab his backside, pulling his body closer to mine. His hands trailed down my back and my sides and I heard gasps and mutters from the crowd down below. I couldn't make out what they were saying though, my head was spinning and I felt a sense of utter euphoria.

Finally we broke apart to breathe. I turned toward the swarm of people to see all of their mouths gaping open as I straightened my blouse. "Glad you all enjoyed that!" I called loudly and slammed the window shut. When I turned back to Sweeney, he was breathing heavily, a look of dazed amusement on his face.

"Well…" I said, clearing my throat, "See ya later, Mr. T." I picked up my bucket leaving to face the world, Sweeney giving my bottom a playful spank as I bounced out the door.

**A/N:** _Glad you all enjoyed that! LOL! At least I hope you did, R&R! _


	28. Spiders

**A/N:**_ Omg I'm not dead! Shocking isn't it? You guys, I am soooo sorry for taking so long with this chapter. You all have the permission to kick me in the shins repeatedly but good luck bending down to reach them, I'm only five freakin feet tall. Laugh as you will, I deserve a good taunt right now. XD So here it is and it's probably not exactly what you were expecting but the chapter you've all been waiting for is very, extremely soon to come. I promise you that and I also promise you that it will be out like ten times sooner than this one. Oh and yes that was Pocketful Of Sunshine in the last chapter and no I don't own it. Part of this chapter was spawned from watching an episode of one of my favorite brit shows, Coupling. It's hilarious. So here we go and I apologize once again for the delay and hope you can find it in all of your hearts to forgive me. _

**Chapter 28 **

I laid there in my bed that night, staring at the ceiling. I was much too anxious to fall asleep for I knew what the following day would bring. It made my stomach flip and a feeling of vengeance bubbled up inside of me. Tomorrow would finally be the day. All I had to do now was sleep but it seemed like the most complicated and unimaginable task in all the world.

Fantasies swirled around in my mind, depicting what was to come. It made my excitement seem palpable in the air that surrounded me. I closed my eyes tightly and spoke firmly to myself, willing myself to sleep.

**Sweeney's POV **

Sweeney groaned and pulled himself out of bed, shouting: "I'm coming! I'm coming!" angrily at the floor below him. _'Silly woman,' _he thought, _'waking me from my sleep to get a stupid spider out of her room.' _

He buttoned up his shirt, messing up twice, cursing, and redoing it. He put his shoes back on, threw the door open and thundered down the stairs, into Mrs. Lovett's shop. He headed for the hallway that led to her other tenant's bedroom and knocked loudly on the door.

**My POV **

I heard loud banging which I figured would soon form a dream that my dozing state was imagining. The banging turned into knocking and I sat up abruptly, realizing someone was at my bedroom door. I threw my legs over the side of my bed and hurried over to open the door.

I gasped when I saw Sweeney standing there with a very stern, annoyed look on his face. "Sweeney?" I asked but he moved past me and into the room.

He made his way over to my nightstand, grabbing an empty glass and a piece of card paper. Utterly puzzled by his actions, I watched on in wonder. He walked back over to me holding up the two objects as if he were about to do a demonstration of some sort.

"You take a glass and a piece of card. You place the glass OVER the spider," he began as if he were speaking to a child, "Then you take a piece of card and slide it UNDER the glass, thus trapping the spider."

"Sweeney I don't…" I tried to say but he continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"You pick up the glass, keeping a careful hold on the piece of card, open the door, and release the spider into the wild."

I stared blankly at him as he looked about on the floor and began to remove the pillows and blankets from my bed. "Alright, where is it? Where's the spider?" he asked, still rummaging around for said spider.

"Sweeney…" I started, "Sometimes when a person 'as someone bubbling round in their subconscious 'cause they think of them much too much, it can lead to dreaming something 'bout that person that didn't really 'appen."

He turned to me, looking very exasperated and said, "Kelsey, some people don't have dreams. Some people don't have 'subconscious's'," he said, making hand gestures as he said the word, "Now where is the bloody spider?!"

"There is no spider."

"…Then why did you call me down here in the middle of the night?"

"There was no call."

"…No call?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

He gave the room a once-over and replaced the glass and the piece of card to the table, then smoothed the covers back into place quickly.

"Do ya want to talk about it?" I asked him gently, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"No," He replied, a tinge of embarrassment in his tone.

"Sometimes it 'elps to talk," I insisted.

"Talking never helped anyone," he replied and moved away from me.

"Please tell me?" I begged following him over to his new position by the window and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind affectionately.

He exhaled in such a manner that I knew he was giving in. "Before I…dreamt…about the whole spider thing…I dreamt something else. I guess it made me feel a little paranoid or something."

"What was the dream about?" I asked as softly as I could.

"I dreamed…you were trying to kill Mathew but he was overpowering you. It was like I was there but there was nothing I could do but watch. …He was going to kill you."

"Oh…" I said, squeezing him a bit tighter against me, "Well that's not gonna 'appen. You know that."

"But it could," he said, pulling out of my embrace and turning around to face me. I could see the worry written on his pale, beautiful features. It would take a lot to talk him down from this.

"Look," I said, taking his hands in mine, "I know what I'm doing. I've wanted this for a long time and that is what will get me through this. I don't want you to interfere with anything. I have to kill him myself or there will be no satisfaction in it. You of all people should be able to understand that."

His eyebrows pulled together in concentration, his lips forming a slight frown but he nodded mutely. Of course he understood. I couldn't imagine what the consequences would be if I had gone out and killed the Judge for him. The idea of it was laughable. I would never have dared to do it or even dared to bring it up.

"Good," I added, absently caressing his hands with my thumbs as I held them. I was surprised he was letting me hold his hands so tenderly for so long but I guessed it was because of all the things running through his head that he didn't even notice me doing so.

**Sweeney's POV**

But Sweeney did notice. He noticed everything about her that night. He noticed the moonlight glinting in her eyes and illuminated her pale skin. He noticed every breath that lightly moved her chest under her silken night gown. He noticed the love emanating from her and wondered what his life would mean without it. Nothing, he decided, nothing.

Now that he truly thought about it, she was the only thing that rooted him to this earth and without her, he would be incapable of surviving. It was then that he affirmed his reason for dreaming that awful dream about Mathew. He was terrified of losing her. Sweeney couldn't remember ever being this terrified before, save the night she was almost raped by Turpin. Sure Benjamin had been terrified but never the apathetic, unforgiving Sweeney Todd, Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

He could slit throats without so much as a consideration for them but when it came to her, everything was flipped upside down. Everyone else was made of mere stone, cold and unfeeling and they didn't matter. She was the only other real person in the world to him now, the only one that truly breathed and moved and her heart pumped real blood that warmed her real flesh and brought a tender blush to her cheeks and he loved her despite everything else he ever thought of her.

These feelings both scared and enticed him, repulsed yet strongly intrigued him and would never let him go. He knew this now so he pulled her close to him in that moment and held her there, feeling her heart flutter like the wings of a humming bird against his own chest.

**My POV **

I stayed in his arms happily, inhaling his scent and clinging to him tightly. It was rare for him to initiate a hug and I savored it while it lasted, appreciating it for being a precious and valuable thing. My heart was pounding hard and yet I was completely relaxed in his arms.

When he finally released me, he kissed my forehead softly before bidding me goodnight and leaving my room.


	29. The Closest Shave

**A/N:** Um…I can explain… No. I can't. Please, beat the crap out of me, I know I deserve it. I had serious writer's block and I wanted this chapter to be so perfect and nothing seemed right. I hope this good enough, I tried my best. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, everyone!

**Chapter 29 **

Thursday: that was my first thought upon opening my eyes that morning. The day had finally come to end Mathew's life like he thought he ended mine so long ago. Well I thought so too until I met Sweeney Todd. Now nothing could bring me down and I knew what I must do.

Once I got out of bed, I went straight to my closet. The nervous jitters were really kicking in as I chose the perfect outfit. It had to be something that would make him eat his heart out. Something that would show him that I'm doing well and am perfectly capable of living my life without him. Finally I came to a decision: A dark green silk dress that looked black in a certain light with black lace on the bodice and the top of the dress that showed my bare shoulders. Lace formed delicate floral patterns down the front of the dress and the silk gathered in proud bustles in the back. I chose a gold necklace to match with a ruby heart that hung from it.

The lip color I chose matched that of the ruby in my necklace and I pulled my bangs back, holding them up in a ruby and emerald encrusted comb and let the rest of my blackish-brown curls spill over my shoulders. I did a once over of myself in my mirror and looked at the beautiful silver razor that lay on my nightstand. I picked it up, tracing the patterns with my finger and imagining the blood that would coat it later. I kissed it for good luck and slid it down into my bodice, shivering at the coldness but it didn't bother me in the least.

I passed Mrs. Lovett as she came up from the bake-house. I told her good morning but she didn't reply, just looked at me with scrutiny and then proceeded on her way to the kitchen to mix more batter. I walked past her and set about making a pot of tea.

"Do we have any tea cakes?" I asked her.

"So early?"

"How early is it?"

"Ten O'clock."

"That's late enough for tea cakes."

"I bought some earlier from the bakery down the street," she said gesturing toward a box on the counter.

ST

I hummed to myself as I carried a tray up to Sweeney's shop and knocked a happy little rhythm on the door. A moment or two later, he opened it for me and I hurried in briskly, setting the tray down on his vanity.

"Beautiful mornin', aint it, Sweeney?" I asked cheerily, beaming from ear to ear, "I brought some tea and cakes if you want some."

"In a good mood, are we?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

I nodded and chewed my cake thoughtfully for a moment. "What's it like?" The question came out as suddenly as it entered my mind.

"What's what like?" he arched an eyebrow at my quizzical expression.

"Getting your revenge," I responded, seating myself on the vanity and kicking my feet like a child might.

"There's nothing like it," he said simply, "You'll know soon enough."

My joy was expanding every second but I noticed the far away look on his face and the frown in his brow. He was worrying again. He always got that expression when he worried. "Everything will be fine." I reassured him with a smile.

His expression didn't change but he nodded as if he understood. I hoped he did. Everything would be fine; he just had to trust that. I know I did. "When do ya think he'll come?" I asked.

"I dunno."

I sighed impatiently, "Hopefully soon, I can't take much more of this waitin'."

"It's not even noon yet."

"Well ya don't have to get all technical 'bout it."

He smirked at me and I jumped down to go look out the window. Suddenly, I heard a door banging and screaming coming from down stairs. Sweeney and I glanced at each other and then I left to see what the trouble was. Mrs. Lovett was holding a rolling pin and threatening an old beggar woman that had stumbled into her shop.

"How many times do I 'have to tell ya?!" Nellie shouted angrily, "Get out of me shop, you filthy hag!"

The beggar woman was muttering something under her breath about evil and the devil. I had seen her around the shop before but never paid her much attention. She was wearing an old filthy bonnet over her dirt-encrusted grayish-blonde hair.

"Ma'am," I said, approaching her. She whipped around to look at me, regarding me fearful blue eyes. Her face was worn and disease ridden but she didn't look like an old woman, just unfortunate, like I had been. I immediately took pity on her and reached into a fold in my dress, bringing out my coin purse. Paying no attention to the amount, I took a handful of paper and coins out of the purse and placed it in her dirty, shaking hand.

"Go buy some food and a room. Get yourself cleaned up," I said with a smile.

She beamed at me, clutching the money tightly to her chest. "Thankya! Thankya, ma'am! You are surely an angel among demons!"

"It was nothing, now please go and enjoy it," I instructed her and led her out the door. She was still thanking me profusely as she walked away.

When I turned back around, Mrs. Lovett was glaring at me with a mixture of confusion and anger. "What the 'ell you do that for?" she asked.

"What do you mean? She needed 'elp," I replied.

"All she does is pester me and make me life a livin' hell and she gets rewarded for it!" she complained as she walked back to the counter, slinging her cooking utensils around, "She's not the only one that makes me life hell." I heard her mutter under her breath and I left the room and made my way back to the barber shop. I didn't care what she said, I felt good about helping her. And the strange thing was…something about her seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out what it was. I shook it off and reentered the shop.

"What was the problem?" Sweeney asked me as he polished his razors methodically.

"Oh there was just a beggar woman in Mrs. Lovett's shop. I gave 'er some money and she left."

He grunted in response and I sat down in the barbering chair with a sigh. I jumped when I heard the door jingle as it was being opened and I got up eagerly, my heart racing. A portly looking man entered, removing his hat and nodding in our direction with a "good afternoon." I almost growled out the greeting in return and went to sit down on the chest as Sweeney smiled at him pleasantly and led him to his doom.

I watched the blood spray out as he expertly slit the man's throat. It bubbled out of the wound and the man's body went limp. Sweeney stomped on the pedal, sending the man backwards through the trapdoor. He then leisurely wiped the blood off his razor and replaced it in its holster. I helped him wipe the splattered blood off the chair and the window before the next customer arrived. It went on like this for an hour or so and still no sign of Mathew. I had to go down and help Nellie and Toby with the lunch shift, hoping it might distract me for a while. Sweeney had promised to come get me if Mathew showed up.

It helped a little but as soon as I stopped rushing around, the thoughts and anxiousness would flood right back into my mind. After the crowd had started to thin, I was wiping down the empty tables when something distracted me out the window. It was a small bird, a sparrow by the looks of it. Mathew used to bird-watch in the park with me. We used to sit under a big tree and point out the larks and sparrows and finches that landed in the grass before us. We always brought a picnic basket and binoculars with us on these outings. How happy we were then. But that felt like a different lifetime, forever ago.

"Ma'am?"

I jumped to find Toby approaching me cautiously. "Are you alright?"

I smiled at him, "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you, Toby." I resumed my cleaning.

The hours dragged on and no word from Sweeney. I was more than pissed that Mathew had decided to wait until the dinner rush to show up…if he would show up. I really started to worry that he would forget to come or make other plans. I bustled about, trying to keep my mind occupied but it didn't work. Then I saw Sweeney coming down the stairs from his shop and my heart leapt.

I ran up to him, clutching onto his sleeve. "Is he here?!" I asked excitedly.

"Not yet," he replied, "I need you to manage the shop while I go get some more shaving powder for the lather."

"Oh," my heart sank, "Alright."

"He'll come," he told me, placing his hand on my shoulder affectionately.

I nodded and he was gone and I was hurrying up the steps and into the barber shop. The room was dark, save one lamp burning over by his bed and the moonlight pouring in through the window. It gave the place an eerie glow, reflecting the impending doom for Mathew when he would arrive. I took to pacing about the room, trying to ignore the nervous shivers that traveled up my spine.

The door jingled and creaked open. I turned abruptly towards the door, the butterflies in my stomach seeming to grow wilder, flitting about as if they were as anxious as I. The person slowly stepped into the light and I gasped.

It was Mathew. My knees shook when I saw him: his steely blue eyes and slick brown hair parted the way it always had been.

"I'm here for a shave," he said quietly, looking around for Sweeney, "Is Mr. Todd in?"

"He'll be back shortly," I replied, trying to keep the growl out of my voice.

Mathew started to walk a little closer, looking at me quizzically. "Have a seat sir," I said, moving out of the shadows, "I'll give you a shave."

I saw the recognition flash in his eyes as he gasped and took a step back. "It can't be…" he uttered, his hand moving up to cover his gaping mouth.

"Why Mathew, darling, you look as though you've seen a ghost," I grinned at him manically.

"How did you…" he began and then shook his head as if I were just a vision he could make disappear. I lashed my hand out and grabbed hold of his arm with such a brute strength I didn't know I had and threw him down in the chair. The look on his face was sheer terror as I reached into my bodice, drawing out my shining silver razor. I flicked it open, listening to the delightful "shing" noise it made.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"What I've wanted to do for over a year now," I replied, "Don't be frightened, it's only a shave." I brought my arm back, about to slice when he shoved me backwards, and I stumbled into the wall, the razor falling to the floor.

He tried to make a get away but I reached up and grabbed his greasy hair, tugging hard and making him yell. I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth so the customers below would not hear him. He struggled against me but I kicked him fiercely in the back of the knee, making them buckle beneath him. I then dragged him back by his hair to where the razor had fallen and I picked it up, grasping it firmly. I threw myself down on top of him, nearly knocking all his air out and punched him hard on the side of his face. He coughed and groaned, reaching his hands out to throw me off. I quickly drew my razor across his right arm, watching as the vermillion blood came to the surface. He cried out and I backhanded him, telling I'd make him suffer longer if he drew attention to himself.

He managed to wrestle me off, and pin me beneath him and I lashed out at him in a rage, digging my fingernails deeply into the flesh of his face. I felt his hands close around my throat as he tried to strangle me, his blood running from the fresh wound onto my neck and hair. I choked and gasped, writhing from side to side but he was strong. In a fit of blind fury at the thought of losing this battle, I yanked one of my legs out from under him, making him lose his balance. I kicked him roughly in the stomach until my neck was released. Then I jumped on him, razor in hand once more and jabbed it into the side of his face and drug it all the way across, tearing the flesh until it reached his mouth. His arms were flailing and trying to pull me off as the blood ran down his face and shirt. His face was now mangled into a sickly smirk, jagged and mocking. My heart was pounding and the rush that was going through me was more than I had ever felt and I knew it was time to finish it.

"Do you know why I'm doing this Mathew?" I asked as gently and calmly as I could.

"Yes," he said, blood dripping out of his twisted, ugly mouth.

"So you know why you must die tonight?"

"NOO!" he cried and struggled against me but to no avail. I was determined to have my way.

"Goodnight, Mathew. May flights of devils wing you to your rest," I said gravely and tore my razor through his foul throat, watching the blood spurt and run out like a river of rubies.

I dropped him to the floor and witnessed every second of his death, the relief washing over me. The blood gurgled and bubbled from his lips as he tried to cling to life, tried to cry out but there was no use. The light finally left his eyes and his body went slack. I stood and stepped down on the pedal. Grabbing Mathew by the leg, I drug him over to the open hole in the floor and dropped him down. His head smacked against the floor of the bake-house with a satisfying splattering noise as his blood and brains oozed out his fractured cranium. The chair regained its previous position and the floor shut and Mathew was shut away from me forever.

As if on cue, Sweeney opened the door, package in hand. He stared at me, seeing the blood that covered my clothes and glistened on the razor. "My God…" he whispered, "You've done it."

The razor slipped from my fingers and clattered on the wooden floor. I was beginning to feel dizzy and the room started to sway. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Never better," I replied and then all the colors smeared and I fell into darkness.

**A/N: ***big sigh of relief* Omigod… It felt soooo good to finally write that. You have no idea how much weight has lifted off my shoulders. Lol. Well…I hope that was satisfying enough to all you guys. Please let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can. P.S. I got that "flights of devils" thing from Interview With the Vampire (which I don't own) but it seemed appropriate. :D


	30. The Unexpected Ever After

**A/N:**_Oh Sweet Jesus. I'm back. *cringes and waits for the blows to rain down upon me from my wronged readers* I'm so sorry. No words can express my depth of self loathing for putting this off for so long. It's been nearly a year…I can't believe it. A lot has happened and I actually got to see Sweeney Todd on stage! It was one of the highlights of my life *happy sigh*. I nearly tripped the guy that played Toby by the way. He was walking right past me and I wanted to do it so bad but I mustered up all my self control to let him pass…and then he tripped over the stairs. Karma is good. Anyway… Happy Easter, Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, Kwanza, Festivus, Christmas, New Years, and Valentines Day! w I feel like such an ass. I shan't make you wait any longer for that would be an unforgivable sin on my part. Here we are: the epic conclusion of "There's No Place Like London"! _

---

I opened my eyes blearily and the world slowly swirled back into focus. My head hurt but my heart was light and the man of my dreams was cradling my head in his lap. I smiled at him and he returned it with a small grin of his own.

"I've done it," I whispered, hardly believing my own words.

"Yes," he said softly. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair and sighed, "I'll just have to do something 'bout that dreadful last name attached to the end of mine."

He appeared to be considering for a moment and then said, "How does Kelsey Todd sound?"

I blinked stupidly up at him, "…What?"

"Marry me."

My heart stopped and so did all the world. I just stared at him, struggling to comprehend his words. 'Marry Me?' did he actually say that or was I dreaming? He was beginning to look nervous at my lack of response and I quickly came to.

"Y-yes…Yes! Of course!" I replied, trembling with joy, tears welling in my eyes and I was laughing as I sat up to hug him. I proceeded to cover his face with kisses, lingering when I came to his lips and he kissed me back. When we broke apart, I rested my forehead against his for a moment, catching my breath and thinking to myself how perfectly right his arms felt wrapped around me.

"When shall we do it, then?" I asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Get married I mean," I said, giggling and sitting back on my heels to look at him.

"Whenever you want," he replied with a shrug.

"Perhaps we should just run down to the justice of the peace an' do it right now!" I suggested giddily.

He smirked, "Anxious, are we?"

I nodded, beaming, "I dunno, I think I might like a nice church weddin'. Do it right, ya know?"

He said nothing but watched me fondly, his eyes softer than I had ever seen them. I hoped beyond hope that I could make him happy. I knew that he would never be Benjamin Barker again but I didn't love him; I loved Sweeney Todd. He rose to his feet and held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. I brushed off my skirts, though it hardly mattered, they were drenched in blood anyway. The thought almost made me laugh.

"Come on," I said, taking his hand in my own again and tugging him towards the door, "Let's go celebrate!"

"Celebrate with what?"

"Champagne, what else?" I answered and led him out the door and down the stairs to the pie shop.

We entered to find Mrs. Lovett cleaning up the mess of the day's work. She glanced up at us and fixed her gaze on our still joined hands.

"Is there any champagne in the house?" I inquired, grinning from ear to ear.

"Champagne? You finally kill ol' What's-'is-Face?"

"Well yes that, and…Sweeney and I are getting married!" I announced, wishing I could be screaming it from the highest mountain.

At the time, I was too deliriously happy to notice the strange look that flitted across Nellie Lovett's features before she beamed and congratulated us. "We don't 'ave any champagne though," she said.

"We can drink gin instead. I'm not picky," I replied.

"Oh…can you come down to the bake house with me for a moment? I need your 'elp with somethin'," she asked me hopefully.

I glanced at Sweeney and then turned my gaze back to her, "Sure." I reluctantly let go of Sweeney's hand, telling him I would be back soon and followed Nellie down the stairs to the bake house. She held the door open for me and I stepped through, looking around. Everything appeared to be in order; she had even taken care of Mathew's body. How long had I been unconscious? I heard the low sound of the door being shut and turned around. There was a smacking noise and a stinging pain bloomed across my left cheek.

I reeled backwards, blinking in shock as she came at me again: torrents of slaps and punches and curses that knocked me to the ground. I came out of my stupor and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking hard until she cried out. I then kicked her swiftly in the stomach and pushed her off of me. I stood panting, staring down at the venomous monster that had previously been Mrs. Lovett.

She was pulling her self to her feet and I knew she would come for me again. I reached behind me on the table and wrapped my hand around the handle of a meat cleaver, holding it out of her sight. She was not as discrete as I and grabbed a heavy tenderizer, wielding it like a sword as she ran at me. I dodged, not wanting to hurt her but holding the cleaver where she could see it. She didn't seem to care though and kept swinging it about like she was crazy with tears of anger running down her face.

"Nellie, please stop!" I begged, narrowly escaping a concussion.

"He was mine!" she shrieked and caught me in the side. My corset and dress took most of the blow but it still hurt like hell. I coughed and spluttered, trying to catch my breath and swung the cleaver in her direction. I missed but I hadn't really intended to hit her.

"No, damn it! He's mine! You love a dead man! He's not Benjamin anymore!" She let out a yell of rage and reached out with a claw-like hand, tearing at my dress and flesh. I swung the cleaver again, this time cutting through her skirt grazing her leg.

She screamed and hit me in the stomach with the tenderizer and threw me to the ground. The cleaver flew out of my hand clattering somewhere in the darkness that was out of my reach. I fumbled for it but she had begun to hit me with her fists and the tool and I lashed out blindly, screaming for her to stop all the while. Suddenly, her weight was lifted from my body and I sat up to see Sweeney holding her back as she struggled and fought against him.

"Sweeney," I gasped out and clambered to my feet, wiping the blood from my split lip.

He held firm against Nellie's writhing and I managed to wrench the tenderizer from her hand. After a few minutes she stopped, breathing hard, before she descended into hopeless sobbing. Sweeney let her go and she collapsed to her knees, head bent as she cried and I felt overwhelming pity and guilt.

"Why?" was all Sweeney said.

"You know why!" she managed between wracking sobs, "I love you! I've loved you all along! I used to watch ya all the time and ya always looked so 'appy with that twit of a wife and I wished I was the one that you looked at so fondly. I wasn't sorry that she poisoned 'erself; I was only sorry that you were gone! And then you came back but you already 'ad h-her!" she pointed at me furiously before dissolving into her crying hysterics again, "I'm jus' so tired of it all! I'm tired of London and I'm tired of this shop and I'm tired of never getting what I want!"

For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of her weeping and it gnawed at my conscience like a rat. I blurted it out as soon as it came to me, "Leave it all to me. Don't worry about the shop anymore."

She looked up at me, confusion mingling with hatred. "What'd ya mean?"

I was desperate to give her some sort of happiness back, "Remember how you always said ya wanted to live by the sea? Ya even talked about it when we was kids."

"So?" she sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her gloved hand.

"So go. Take all the money you need and leave the shop to us. Go to the sea and settle down and be happy. Take Toby with ya and adopt him all legal-like."

She blinked a few times, considering and I felt the need to say more. "Please, Nellie. I can't stand thinkin' I've ruined everything for you. You were my friend after all. Even after everything that's 'appened, I'd like to think ya still are."

"I just tried to kill you."

"If ya leave and go to the sea, we can put all o' that behind us. I'm sorry for everythin' I've done to ya but if you don't accept, I can't say we'll be hangin' around much longer. It's your decision."

She pulled herself to her feet and looked around the putrid-smelling bake house. I imagine she was thinking of how different and refreshing the sea air would be. Finally she turned back to me and nodded slightly, "It's a deal."

I smiled at her and held out my hand to be shaken. She took it, casting me a weak smile of her own. I hoped someday we could come to truly forgive each other and leave the past behind…but it would take time.

ST

We all decided it would be best to wait until the next day to forgo any of the changes that were to be made. It would be strange in the pie shop without Mrs. Lovett but we weren't altogether sure that we were going to keep it. If we cleaned it up real nice and covered up all the evidence of the real activities that went on, Sweeney and I could go anywhere we wanted. But that was just an idea to be tossed around. We let our tired and frazzled minds rest for the remainder of the night and an odd calm surrounded the house.

Sweeney and I retired to the barbershop where we sat together and drank gin to celebrate our engagement (and also, one couldn't help wanting to get hammered after a day like that).

"Sorry I didn't give you a ring," he said quietly, taking another drink.

I laughed, "Don't worry yourself about it, love."

"It was a spontaneous sort of thing…the engagement I mean," he looked down at the glass in his hands, swirling the liquid about, before he did something truly unexpected. He removed the silver ring from his pinky finger and slid it onto my ring finger. It was a near perfect fit. "I'll get you a proper one soon," he promised.

I gazed, transfixed, down at the ring on my finger and I felt a happy blush blossoming on my cheeks. I threw my arms around his neck, catching him off guard and kissed him deeply, threading my fingers through his dark hair. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I moaned softly, responding with my own. His hands roamed over my waist and hips and I gave his lip a gentle bite before pulling back.

"Wait for the wedding night," I teased, giggling.

He dug his hand into my hair, ruffling the curls around until any semblance of style it had left had vanished into a black mass. "Hey!" I exclaimed, pushing him playfully and trying to smooth it back down. He let out a low chuckle and refilled our glasses. I held mine up in a toast and he followed suit.

"To us!" I announced and we clinked our glasses together.

**A/N**_**: **__And there you have it, folks! I was considering doing a sequel but I haven't really thought it through. I might be more inclined to do an epilogue though, if any of you want it. Wow I can't believe this story has finally come to a close. I've been working on it for how long now? XD I just want to say thank you again to all of you that have been wonderful and reviewed or favorited this and I hope you'll stick with me if this continues any further. You really do mean a lot to me, contrary to popular belief I'm sure (due to lack of on time updates). I love you all and I really hoped this lived up to your expectations. *kisses* ~ johnnydspiratequeen. _


End file.
